


Trust in Me

by Grimpotato



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Bodyguard AU, F/F, Jaina Needs a Nap, Life-Affirming Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, action movie violence, no dead gays, so does sylvanas, technically this still counts as slow burn, these two just can't catch a break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 71,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimpotato/pseuds/Grimpotato
Summary: Stormwind and Orgrimmar are finally on the verge of peace and Jaina Proudmoore's been an instrumental part of that process. Garrosh Hellscream sees the peace as a way of robbing his people of their heritage. He's put a hit on Lady Proudmoore's head and will stop at nothing until she's dead.It's up to Sylvanas Windrunner to keep Jaina safe but can she while following three cardinal rules of being a bodyguard?





	1. If you want to live

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slackergami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slackergami/gifts).



> I 100% blame [Slackergami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slackergami/) for this one. 
> 
> This fic was inspired by her art found [here](https://slackergami.tumblr.com/post/184389852230/some-au-i-had-in-mind-but-i-just-wanted-sylvs-in-a) and I kind of ran with it with her permission.

Jaina pinched the bridge of her nose. She had only just arrived in Silvermoon two days prior and already Prince Kael'Thasas was making life difficult for her. "For the last time Taelia, I am NOT taking on a personal bodyguard! I will not be cowed by extremists and bullies."

Taelia shifted uncomfortably and Jaina felt a pang of sympathy towards her aide. She gentled her voice, "I know you're just delivering a message Taelia. But you can tell his highness that while I appreciate his concern I am quite capable of taking care of myself, even while wearing a limiter. On top of that, Silvermoon is currently playing host to one of the largest gatherings of Azeroth's diplomats, delegates and leaders in decades. The Ranger-General herself has taken over the city's security. I doubt even Garrosh would be foolish or arrogant enough to make an attempt on my life while I'm in the city."

Her aide frowned, "That's just it ma'am. This isn't a request from just his highness. Lady Katherine submitted a similar request when she caught wind of the threat. Even the Ranger-General believes there might be some credibility to his threat. So she took it upon herself to personally pick your guard." She shifted her dark gaze towards the closed door. "She's standing outside right as we speak."

Jaina groaned, "Are you...? Fine. I'll deal with this directly."

Taelia gave her boss a sheepish glance and turned to open the door. "Lady Proudmoore will see you now."

A tall high elf stepped through the door, sweeping the room with her eyes before settling them on Jaina. Her pale blonde hair and golden skin stood out in stark contrast to the fitted two-piece black suit she wore. The cut of the jacket emphasized her broad shoulders and a slim tampered waist. Jaina could sense the light protection spells woven into the suit.

With a few steps, the elf situated herself before Jaina's desk. She planted her feet a shoulder's width apart and raised her arm across her chest so that the fist touched her left shoulder in a salute. "Lady Proudmoore," she said, "Ranger-Captain Sylvanas Windrunner at your service."

Jaina bit back a groan. Of course the Ranger-General had to select her very own daughter for the job. She knew Sylvanas by reputation but so did everyone else. From a certain perspective, having the hero of Alterac Valley as her personal bodyguard would certainly ward off more casual attempts against her life but Jaina still bristled at the implication she needed a personal bodyguard in the first place. Especially when factoring in the request from her own mother. Instead, she raised her hands and settled the fingertips into a steepled position. "Thank you Ranger-Captain Windrunner but despite what you've heard, I won't be needing your services. Consider yourself dismissed."

Sylvanas didn't even flinch at her words. Instead, she settling into parade rest. "My apologies Lady Proudmoore, but I am under strict orders from both the Ranger-General and the Lord Admiral to ensure your safety at all times." She arched her brow slightly. "I hope you don't intend for me to disobey orders."

Jaina groaned loudly that time. "Oh for Tides' sakes! I am a Kirin Tor mediator and an accomplished mage! You tell your mother that I am perfectly capable of protecting myself! I intend to write a letter to mine telling her the exact same."

One of Sylvanas's ears flickered in irritation though her expression remained carefully neutral. "An accomplished mage or not my lady, you are also the the sole heir to the Proudmoore Admiralty. The Ranger-General  has given the Lord Admiral her personal guarantee that you will not come to harm." The blue glow of her eyes glared brightly, "I am that guarantee."

Jaina grunted in frustration. She shouldn't have expected any less but still, the thought of needing to be watched during every waking hour of her day rankled at her. She'd been independent for so long and survived previous attempts on her life without needing anything more than the standard Kirin Tor escort. "Fine," she bit out. "But try to keep up. If you can't, I'll be reporting you to the Ranger-General immediately."

Sylvanas smirked, "That will not be a problem."

* * *

It was a huge problem.

It'd been two weeks since Sylvanas received her assignment as Jaina's personal bodyguard. On the third day, she managed to lose her for about two hours before Sylvanas found her reading in a a dim corner of the archives wing. By the end of the first week, she was tempted to tell her mother to find someone else to look after the Lord Admiral’s daughter. Jaina seemed to take entirely too much pleasure in finding new and creative ways to give her the slip.

Sylvanas always did like a challenge.

So she changed her tactics. First, she called in members of her squad for back up. Most of them were already on surveillance duty, looking for any hint of movement against Jaina Proudmoore and the other VIPs moving within Silvermoon. The remainder she assigned to keeping tabs on Jaina's particular movements. They worked in rotation, occasionally accompanying Sylvanas in the field when an extra body was needed but mostly hidden away, monitoring her from a distance.

Sylvanas herself stayed at a discreet distance. Jaina made it quite clear that she didn't want a bodyguard and while Sylvanas disagreed, she admired her charge's determination. So she hung back, always just out of sight but never far enough away that she couldn't do her job effectively and quickly.

It did give the mediator the illusion that she'd succeeded in getting her message across.

Week three started without much trouble. Then one of her rangers slipped her a memo.

Sylvanas stared at the slip of paper for a long moment, "Is this true?"

Clea, one of the rangers who spent her days sifting through the comm networks, nodded. "Yes Ranger-Captain. We verified the information from multiple sources. What are your orders?"

She leaned back against her seat, steepling her fingers together. "Gather the rest of the rangers. I have a plan."

* * *

Sylvanas strode into Jaina's office without even knocking. "Lady Proudmoore. If you have a moment, I would like to go over your security detail."

Jaina sighed and tapped two fingers on the screen before her. The letters on the screen flared, indicting that it was saving her work before shutting itself off. "Taelia, could you give Ranger-Captain Windrunner and myself some privacy?"

Taelia looked up from her own small desk where she was collating her boss's notes from the day's meetings. She glanced between Jaina and Sylvanas and recognizing the steely look in both expressions, immediately stood up. "Of course ma'am. I'll be right outside if you need anything." She gathered her things quickly and shut the door quietly behind her.

With her aide gone, Jaina set her tablet down on her desk and peered upwards at Sylvanas, "I know you're still lurking about. Don't think I haven't noticed. But it's been three weeks already Windrunner. As you can see, I'm perfectly fine. The peace talks between Orgrimmar and Stormwind are going about as well as can be expected and I'll be back in Dalaran by the week's end if everything continues the way they are. So let's just keep things the way they are hm?"

Sylvanas arched an eyebrow, "So you're going to stop trying to trying to slip free of my watch? I've given you quite a bit of leeway due to your original objections."

"Leeway?" Jaina slammed her hands down against her desk, "I feel like I'm being watched at all hours of the day. I feel like a prisoner and you call it a leeway?!" The stormsilver armlet she wore under her clothing warmed slightly against her skin even as the glass around her hands started to frost over.

"You are watched, my lady, to protect you from those who might do you harm." Sylvanas narrowed her eyes, "You might think yourself capable but if something happens to you, the political repercussions for Quel'Thalas would be enormous. So forgive me if I feel that the well-being of my people trump your feelings of privacy."

Jaina bristled at the implication that she didn't care about the elves of Quel'Thalas. She was a mediator within the Kirin Tor. Her entire job was predicated on the notion that all people of Azeroth deserved peace. Sylvanas had a point, she thought irritably. A few more days of this, then she'll be back in Dalaran and everything will be back to normal. Garrosh or no Garrosh. With a deep breath, she pulled back on the magic that flared up around her hands. The armlet returned to its normal temperature. "Fine. If nothing is going to change, then why are you here?"

Sylvanas stayed still for a moment, eyeing Jaina warily as the magic receded back to normal levels. She settled into parade rest. "I've been told that Prince Kael'Thasas has arranged for you to attend one of Magistrix Sedana's lectures at Falthrien Academy tomorrow night. Unfortunately, the headmaster and I have... History together. It makes me an unwelcome figure at the Academy. One of my rangers, Anya, will be accompanying you to and from there."

Jaina tapped her fingers against her desk. "And what will you be doing in the mean time?"

Sylvanas shrugged. "Your safety is still my top priority but a matter has come up that requires my attention. I will be attending to that while you are attending your lecture."

With a sigh, Jaina picked up her tablet and waved at the other woman. "I see. Very well then. I'll be on the look out for Anya tomorrow night. You're dismissed. Please ask Taelia to come back in on your way out.'

Sylvanas saluted, "As you wish my lady." She turned sharply on her heel and exited the room.

Jaina tapped the screen again, the words flaring back to life but one hand pressed into her forehead. She could feel the impending headache.

"Ma'am? Is everything alright?" Taelia slipped in, returning to her place at her desk.

Jaina waved off Taelia's concern. "Everything's fine Tae. Just the remainder of a headache from listening to Genn earlier."

Her aide frowned, "If you say so ma'am."

* * *

Jaina noticed quickly that Anya had a very different method towards guarding her person than Sylvanas did. For the past three weeks, the Ranger-Captain was a silent ghost. Jaina could always feel her presence and occasionally saw glimpses of her as they moved from meeting to meeting. The only times she really made her presence known were the few times Jaina managed to find a few moments or create a light distraction and Sylvanas had to come find her.

Anya lacked her superior's sense of discretion. She stayed at Jaina's side the entire evening; even going as far as sitting next to her during the seminar. Unlike Sylvanas however, Anya liked to engage her in conversation. She found her substitute bodyguard smart, clever and insightful. Jaina wondered briefly, as the ranger walked her back to her car,  if she could request her as a permanent replacement for the rest of her time in Silvermoon.

"And this is where I leave you Lady Proudmoore," Anya said rather suddenly, pulling Jaina from her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh." Jaina blinked. A black Maybach pulled up in front of her. An equally black SUV pulled up behind the limousine. "Will I be seeing you at the Kirin Tor complex Anya?"

The ranger shook her head with a small smile as she opened the rear passenger door to the limo. "Not tonight my lady. I'll be right behind you in the SUV but Ranger-Captain Windrunner will be the one meeting your car when it arrives."

Jaina sighed a little in disappointment and then stepped forward. Anya stiffened in surprise, her ears going straight up when Jaina pulled her into a warm hug. She quickly relaxed into the hug and returned it in kind. "It's been a pleasure to serve you tonight my lady. I hope the rest of your time in Silvermoon is equally peaceful."

"I hope so too Anya. Thank you again for your service." Jaina gave the elf another smile and a pat on the arm before sliding into the limousine. Anya shut the door after her and walked away. She watched the ranger get into the SUV before leaning forward and rapping her knuckles at the raised divide separating her from her driver. "We can go now."

"Yes ma'am," came the muffled reply. Jaina frowned slightly. The voice of the driver sounded different, lower somehow, more guttural. "Are you alright? You sound.. Different."

The limousine began to pull away from the curb and began it's slow stately drive back towards the Kirin Tor complex. "Thank you for your concern ma'am." He coughed, "It's my allergies. Been coughing all night since I dropped you off."

Jaina continued to frown, but settled back in her seat. She let her mind drift back to Magistrix Sedana's lecture. It was an interesting  lecture about modifying the limiters placed on higher tier magi to allow for more powerful utilitarian spells without needing prior authorization. It was a sentiment that Jaina found herself agreeing wholeheartedly with. As someone who perfected mass teleportation, she found it more than troublesome that she needed permission from the local head of state or military official to cast it. Of course, a few of the audience members disagreed. Jaina mulled over some of the more rational points the opposition raised. Obviously the fear that even a utilitarian spell could be weaponized was a concern but simultaneously, there were a few mages out in the world with enough power that required the need for limiters and even fewer that didn't have limiters at all. Certainly none had surfaced in Jaina's recent memory.

She blinked as her mind caught up with the present and noticed that that she didn't recognize the street they were driving down. Jaina twisted to look behind her. The black SUV that the rest of her security detail was in was still there. So why were they going on a route she didn't recognize? Was it a safety decision? She frowned and leaned forward to knock on the divide again, "Excuse me?"

"Ma'am?"

"DId the Ranger Anya tell you to change routes? I don't recognize these streets."

The divide slowly lowered . As the black acrylic came down, Jaina saw first the familiar red cap of her High Elf driver but the head it rested on wasn't elven at all. It was human. Time seemed to slow down as a second human appeared behind the divide, this time pointing a gun right at Jaina. "Garrosh sends his regards Lady Proudmoore," he said. Before he could pull the trigger, Jaina flung an ice spell right at his gun hand. Ice formed around the gun and the hand. A heartbeat later, the ice shattered as the gun fired inside the block. The force of the impact within such a small block sent the gunman flying backwards. His gun arm swung wildly to the right, hitting the driver in the back of the head. The hit caused the car to serve suddenly and it knocked Jaina sideways in her seat. She grunted and flung another ice spell at the divide. A solid sheet of ice two inches thick filled the space. She could hear the muted shouting between the driver and the gunman.

Jaina sat back up and opened the door by her side. She could see the pavement under the car speeding past even as the car weaved in an erratic pattern. She peaked her head out of the opening and saw the black SUV of her security detail still following behind. Why weren't they trying to stop the car? She frowned. Had they been compromised as well? She'd have words with Sylvanas, assuming she made it out of this alive.

Gunshots rang out from the driver side followed by angry shouting and the car jerking sideways. The movement nearly flung her out of the vehicle. She took a deep breath, the limiter she wore noticeably warmer now as she drew on more magic. Without thinking twice, she snapped her fingers and blinked out of the car. She hit the sidewalk landing heavily on her shoulder. The impact hurt but she forced herself to her feet and started running. Jaina thanked the Tides and any other gods that might be listening that she chose to wear a pantsuit this evening for the lecture. As she ran, she chanced a glance over her shoulder and saw the windows of the SUV go down. Gun barrels appeared first then the shooters, another human and an orc.

Where was Anya?

She didn't have much time to think about the ranger as guns fired. Jaina ducked and turned sharply to the left into another alleyway. Bullets hit stone and glass, leaving a shower of shards in her wake. She panted as she ran, trying to fix some point in her head that was safe for teleport. The diplomatic compound was out. The Ranger-General had ordered the entire area warded against any sort of portaling or teleportation. There was the academy but could she really trust it? She tried to think of another location, somewhere safe, as she exited the alleyway into the street. Bright headlights caught her attention to her left and she saw another black SUV roaring down in her direction. "Fuck," she grunted as she kept running, willing her legs to move faster. She muttered under her breath between pained pants, fingers etching more runes into the air. They flared brightly and when the light faded, two mirror images of herself appeared. All three of them managed to cross the street and Jaina ducked into another alleyway. The copies of her split off, each one of them running in a different direction.

She slunk deeper into the dark alley, nearly bent over as she tried to catch her breath in shallow quiet pants. Her shoulder throbbed. She heard the SUV squealing to a stop and doors opening and slamming shut.

"Where did she go?!"

"North!"

"East!"

"You idiot, I definitely saw her run north!"

"Shut up the both of you! We'll split up! We've got the entire area cordoned off, she can't have gone far!"

Jaina held her breath, pressing herself harder against the cool stone wall of the building behind her. She could feel beads of sweat sliding from her brow. Her limiter was still warm, but not uncomfortably so. She was still well within the limits but then what? There was no way she could defeat all of her pursuers without triggering the limiter. She needed permission.

"Sylvanas," she gasped. Of course. As Ranger-Captain, she would have the authority to release her limiter. This entire mess was her fault to begin with so she should take responsibility. Jaina reached into her messenger bag, fumbling for her cellphone. Just as her hands clasped the device, the loud roar of a motorcycle engine echoed down the adjacent street.

A black motorcycle with shining chrome exhausts raced down the street and skidded to a stop in front of Jaina. Under the dim street lights, she could make out a familiar silhouette in a dark suit. The rider removed her helmet, shaking out her long blonde hair and offered it to Jaina.

Her breath caught. Never had she been so happy to see Sylvanas Windrunner.

"Better come with me if you want to live Lady Proudmoore."


	2. To Keep You Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sylvanas and Jaina FINALLY come to an understanding.

"Better come with me if you want to live Lady Proudmoore."

The faint arcane fueled glow of Sylvanas's eyes seemed brighter in the dim alleyway. Jaina stared down at the helmet and then back up again at the high elf. A part of her was wary. She was in this position because Sylvanas failed in her duty after all. Heavy footsteps at the other end of the alley caught her attention and when she turned, she saw the large heavy build of an orc.

"Hey!" he called, "Stop right there!"

Jaina put on the helmet and scrambled up behind Sylvanas on the motorcycle. The engine roared to life as Sylvanas twisted the throttle and Jaina instinctively threw her arms around the high elf, clinging to her. The rear tires squealed as the motorcycle sped off down the alley and into the open street. Muffled gunshots echoed behind her but she merely squeezed her eyes and clung tighter.

Sylvanas raced down the street, already calculating the most expedient path back to the diplomatic compound. The earpiece she wore crackled to life.

 _"Ranger-Captain,"_ Anya said in Thalassian, _"We've apprehended the decoy as per the plan. Car's been disabled and the driver arrested."_

 _"Any actionable intel?"_ The microphone's noise suppression magic kicked in, allowing Sylvanas's voice to transmit clearly to Anya over the sounds of the engine and the rushing wind.

_"Depends on what you mean by 'actionable'. These guys are real professionals. The driver tried to kill himself but I got to him before he managed to. Damn near lost my finger in the process."_

_"Anya!"_

_"Right! Right! Anyway! The bad news is that they managed the block off all the major roads in your area. You got lucky with that side street but they closed that off too. The Ranger-General's sending in back-up but it's going to take time to clear a street. They're pretty heavily armed."_

_"Fuck!"_ Bright headlights shined behind them and several bullets flew past. Sylvanas could feel Jaina unwrapping one arm from her midriff and twist her body slightly. She spared a glance backwards to see what Jaina was looking at. It was difficult to see in the glare of the headlights but she could make out the outlines of two SUVs. Why, she wondered, did brutes always insist on driving SUVs? Jaina's hand made a jerking gesture and Sylvanas felt a brief surge of the arcane. Suddenly, the leading SUV kidded and swerved, like it lost control of its front tires. It slid sideways and there was a great crash as the SUV behind it rammed into the first vehicle.

 _"What was that?!"_ Anya sounded alarmed.

 _"Just_ Proudmoore. _Tell me there's good news too."_ Sylvanas said, returning her attention to the road.

_"Yeah. We managed to clear out a side street near the Huntress Monument. If you can make it there, you'll be in the clear. I'm sending the coordinates to you now!"_

Sylvanas reached down and pressed a small button near the handlebars. A holographic map of the immediate area sprung to life with a blinking white dot indicating her destination. The high elf grunted and as soon as she felt Jaina's arms circle her waist again, she leaned left to make a sharp turn. The human's arms tightened as the side of the motorcycle dipped low to the ground before straightening back up to enter a side alley.

_"On our way! Clear a back-up route just in case!"_

_"Roger! We'll have an escort ready when you get out!"_

The pair continued to race down the street. Sylvanas took sharp turns as she tried to out run their pursuers but it felt like every other street she popped out onto, another car was waiting for them. Jaina could only cling to her, eyes squeezing to avoid the unsettling feeling of watching the ground rushing up to meet them every time Sylvanas leaned left or right. On one corner, a tall night elf stood on top of an SUV and opened fire with a machine gun. Jaina jerked her hand upwards, a trail of arcane glittering in its wake. The bullets hit the shimmering arcane shield repeatedly until it started to crack under the barrage.

She felt Sylvanas's arm move and peered over the high elf's shoulder. She drew out a large pistol, the black metal glowing slightly blue as she thumbed the safety and took aim. The shield shattered at the same time the machine gun ran out of bullets. In the brief pause it took the night elf to reload, Sylvanas pulled the trigger. The barrel flashed blue and then white. Jaina winced, expecting a loud bang even with the protection of the helmet. All she heard was a pop.

A moment later, the night elf jerked backwards with a spurt of blood erupting between his eyes. The machine gun in his hands bounced off the roof of the car and clattered to the ground.

He didn't get back up.

Jaina couldn't help but stare at the body even as they blew past it. All of this because of her. She gritted her teeth and clinched a fistful of Sylvanas's jacket. The ranger grunted but said nothing.

Another car barreled down the road coming straight at them. It flicked on its high beams in hopes of blinding Sylvanas but it only made her squint and raise her pistol. Two more pops and the headlights went out. Blinded, the car started to slow down. Sylvanas thumbed something on her pistol and took aim. Her ears pinned back and Jaina could feel her tense against her chest. This time the pistol roared when she fired and a moment later, the windshield shattered. The car last control and swerved hard to the left. Sylvanas jerked the handle bars right, cutting back just slightly on the throttle and leaned hard into the turn. Jaina leaned with her and the motorcycle dipped so low, she could practically feel the asphalt skim her knee. The car skidded past them with only inches to spare before ramming bumper first into a street light.

As the motorcycle straightened, Sylvanas opened the throttle back up and they raced down an alleyway. "Where are we going?" Jaina shouted, her voice muffled by the wind and the helmet. Sylvanas's ears twitched and she double tapped her earpiece. Her voice crackled to life through a small speaker embedded in the helmet.

"Anya's identified a way out for us. It's only a few blocks north of here. We should arrive in about ten minutes at this rate." She paused for a moment. "You don't need to shout. Just tap the button on the right side of the helmet. It'll activate the microphone and we can talk like civilized people."

Jaina bristled at the implication but tapped the microphone nonetheless. "Ten..! How do we even know she's telling the truth?!"

"I trust her," Sylvanas said simply, confidently. Her ears didn't even twitch.

The human narrowed her eyes. "She better be telling the truth or I'll be reporting you AND her to the Ranger-General."

Sylvanas hummed, "Don't make promises you can't keep." She tapped her earpiece again, effectively cutting off Jaina's sputtering retort.

The pair rode in silence. It seemed like they managed to slip their pursuers for the time being. As soon as she turned the corned, Sylvanas hit the brakes. The motorcycle slid into a sideways skid before shuddering to a halt. "Fuck," she muttered. She tapped her earpiece, _"Anya!"_

_"Yes Ranger-Captain!_

Sylvanas growled, _"I thought you said the path was clear!"_

_"It is!"_

_"Then why the fuck am I staring at a concrete barrier?"_

_"Uh..."_ There was a long pause. _"Shit. I forgot they started renovations on the statue last week. They blocked off all the roads. The extraction point is still open. They didn't block any of the pedestrian lanes."_

 _"Damn it. Keep the exit clear. I'll figure out something. Windrunner out."_ She turned off her earpiece only for it to crack to life a moment later.

Jaina poked Sylvanas in the side, causing her to jerk. "What's going on?"

"Construction," Sylvanas said darkly. "Our extraction point is on the side of this barrier. We'll need to drive around it somehow."

Headlights started to flood in from the side streets and Sylvanas growled, revving the engine. Jaina poked her in the side again. "What?" she snapped at her charge.

"I can get us over the barrier but you'll need some space." Jaina sounded calm even as the outline of cars and SUVS started to appear.

Sylvanas's mind raced through the possibilities. WIth so many cars, the chances of them escaping was getting slimmer and slimmer. Finally, she sighed. "Fine. Whatever you're going to do, hurry up."

"Get as far back as you can manage and start driving towards the barrier as fast as you can. I'll take care of the rest."

"What are you planning?"

"Trust me. I want to get out of this alive as much as you. So trust me." Jaina wrapped one arm more securely around Sylvanas's waist, leaving her right hand free.

With another growl, Sylvanas watched the cars slow down and doors start to open. She had no choice. "Alright. Better hang on!" She revved the engine again just as humans, orcs and at least one gnome started pouring out of the four vehicles that blocked the other exits. She drove towards the SUV directly in front of them as the crowd drew their guns. Sylvanas felt another surge of the arcane and the purple shimmer of a shielding spell surrounded them. Both of Jaina's arms clung tightly to her as she leaned heavily forward and forced the motorcycle into balancing on just its front wheel.

Jaina yelped.

A sharp twist of the handle sent the rear of the motorcycle spinning 180 degrees in the air before landing with a heavy bounce. Gunfire started opening up around them. A number went wide but the shield absorbed the impact from the rest. She opened throttle and the motorcycle speed even further. "Whatever you're going to do, you better do it quick!"

Jaina ignored her. Her casting hand was free again and mana glowed blue around it. She flung her hand out suddenly in a sharp upwards sweep and a ramp made of ice erupted from the ground, attaching itself to the concrete barrier.

Sylvanas grinned. So that was the plan. She didn't even wait for Jaina to wrap her arm back around her before she flicked a switch near the throttle. Suddenly the spells etched along the exhaust pipes flared to life with a golden light. The motorcycle sped up even more as raw magical power poured itself into the engine, forcing the entire motorcycle into breaking past its maximum speed just before the front tire hit the start of the ice ramp. She gripped hard at the handlebars, wrestling with the motorcycle to keep it straight on the slick surface of the ice ramp.

The motorcycle flew over the top of the cement barrier and giant wings of golden light flared out helping the motorcycle glide in mid-air for a moment before landing with a heavy thud back onto the street. The suspension bounced roughly from the impact, nearly throwing Jaina off her seat but she only clung on tighter in response. Behind them, Sylvanas could hear shouting and doors slamming closed behind them. She didn't bother stopping, using the last of the momentum the boost spell gave them to speed towards one of the narrow pedestrian only streets. The rest of the wider vehicle friendly streets had the same concrete barrier as the one they crested. It would buy them time to get to the extraction zone.

A few minutes later, Sylvanas could see bright floodlights and the outline of the armored transport vehicles favored by Silvermoon PD's tactical unit. They blew past the opening created for them in the temporary barriers and rows of armored police and infantry closed the gaps. Two vehicles clearly marked as belonging to the Rangers peeled off and started escorting them back towards the diplomatic compound.  Only then, safely behind the line of soldiers and artillery and between her trusted rangers did Sylvanas slow down to a reasonable speed.

* * *

 The small caravan came to a slow stop at the gates of the diplomatic compound. Rangers spilled out from behind the gate, forming an armed path between the motorcycle and the open gates. With a sigh of relief, Jaina dismounted Sylvanas's bike and removed her helmet. Anya walked up to her and snapped a sharp salute. "Glad to see you're alright Lady Proudmoore. I was pretty worried. We all were honestly."

Jaina smiled, "I'm glad you're alright too. I was worried you had betrayed me."

Anya chuckled, "Never my lady. My loyalties are to the Ranger-Captain Windrunner and Quel'Thalas. Your safety is important to us. I'm just happy that the plan worked."

The smile on Jaina's face froze and she stiffened. "Plan? What plan?"

"Uh..." Anya looked to the side where Sylvanas stood, giving out orders to a handful of rangers. The Ranger-Captain stiffened at the tone of Jaina's voice.

Jaina followed Anya's line of sight and pursed her lips. "Ranger Anya, thank you for your company this evening. I have some matters I need to attend to, so if you will excuse me." She turned on her heel and marched straight towards the group of Rangers, leaving Anya sputtering. The rangers stopped talking as she approached and saluted her smartly. She returned their salute with a nod and a humorless smile. "Good evening ladies. If you don't mind, I would like a word with your commanding officer."

The rangers looked hesitantly at each other and then at Sylvanas. She gave them a curt nod and turned towards Jaina. The two women waited silently until only the two of them remained by the gates to the complex.

"So," Jaina began slowly, "our little adventure was part of a plan?"

Sylvanas shifted, setting her feet a shoulder's width apart and clasped her hand behind her back. She stared straight ahead, not quite meeting Jaina's eyes. "I received some intel from some very reliable sources that something was going to happen tonight. After much discussion, it was decided that we would try to flush out the threat."

"After much... Flush out... You... You used me as bait!" Jaina felt betrayed. This woman who had stubbornly tailed her for weeks had taken a gamble with her life. Before she could stop herself, she raised her left hand and slapped Sylvanas across the cheek.

Sylvanas's head jerked sideways with the impact but remained otherwise still. She turned her head back slowly, eyes glowing brightly. Her expression was otherwise carefully blank. "We did not want to cause a panic and without knowing exactly what Garrosh had planned, we decided it would be best to lure our enemy into a trap of our own making." Her lips curled into a small cold smile, "Besides, I recall a certain mage telling me in no uncertain terms that she was quite capable of taking care of herself no matter what."

Jaina made small sound of anger as her other hand went up on its own accord and whipped across Sylvanas's face with even more force that the first. The elf rocked a bit to the side but gracefully slid back into position as she worked her jaw. Handprints were already beginning to show on both golden skinned cheeks. Her nostrils flared and she clenched her fists. For a moment, Jaina thought Sylvanas would punch her. She tensed up, readying herself for a round of fisticuffs with a Ranger-Captain of Quel'Thalas.

Tension hung thick in the air until Sylvanas suddenly relaxed her shoulders and let any emotions she had bleed out. "Do you understand now?" She asked, her voice low and soft, "The need for you to have a guard with you at all times?"

The question and the tone of Sylvanas's voice caught Jaina off-guard. A part of her felt like she was being chastised and bristled at that feeling. Another part of her, the part that realized just how close to death she'd come, simply felt resigned. She sighed, shoulders slumping, "I still think it's damn inconvenient and you should have warned me first but I understand."

"Good," Sylvanas's tone remained gentle and Jaina frowned slightly. That was not the reaction she was expecting. "You're right. I should have warned you sooner but would you have listened?" She cocked her head back slightly, ears pricking upwards.

Jaina sighed again, "No. I suppose not." She smiled faintly, "But in the future, please warn me before you start gambling with my life."

Sylvanas returned Jaina's smile with one of her own before taking a step back and bowed slightly, "Then we have an understanding. May I escort you back to your residence my lady?"

The human nodded, feeling the adrenaline of the evening fading to exhaustion. "Yes, you may."

The other woman offered a ranger's salute and allowed her to lead the way.

* * *

Taelia greeted Jaina by rushing up and pulling her into a tight hug as soon as she stepped through the door to her diplomatic quarters. "Lady Jaina! Thank the Tides you're alright! I had to hear about your ordeal from Sir Fordring! Good thing the Ranger-Captain was nearby to rescue you!"

The force of the embrace sent Jaina rocking backwards a step before she could return the hug. "I'm sorry for worrying you Tae." She smiled wanly at her, "Yes, it was a good thing Windrunner was nearby."

Sylvanas's ears lowered slightly and she had the good graces to look just the slightest bit sheepish as she swept the room for bugs. Taelia dropped her arms and stepped back. "I'm sure you're tired ma'am. I took the liberty of clearing your schedule tomorrow morning so you can rest before tomorrow afternoon's negotiations."

"Thank you Tae."

"Just doing my job ma'am. I'm just glad you're okay. Will there be anything else?"

Jaina thought for a moment and then shook her head, "No. That will be all. Thank you."

The younger woman smiled back. "Well then..." Her eyes flicked to Sylvanas, who disappeared into Jaina's bedroom. "Um..."

Jaina's eyes followed her aide's gaze to the door of her room, "She's just doing her job. We'll be alright Tae. It's late. Go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay then... Good night Lady Jaina." Taelia continued to look mildly worried as she left the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Minutes passed and Jaina could hear Sylvanas rustling through the room. She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She had a headache and the armlet was still somewhat warm against her skin. "You better put everything back the way you round it!" She called out as she entered her room. She saw the elf opening drawers, taking the time to run her fingers under edges and over hidden nooks. "How much longer? It's late and I'd really like to prepare for bed now." She folded her arms over her chest and had to tamp down the urge to tap her feet.

Sylvanas grunted as she yanked on a particularly stubborn drawer. "Belore, we need to get someone in here to take a look at this drawer." After another hard yank, the drawer finally pulled free. She peered inside and finding it empty and bug free, carefully shut it again. "That was the last one." She straightened and looked at Jaina. Truthfully, she was hesitant to leave her in this room alone; especially after what transpired not even an hour earlier but Jaina looked exhausted. She huffed, "I will be taking my leave now. One of my rangers will be posted outside your door tonight as an extra precaution."

Jaina nodded and shuffled over to the drawers, "Thank you Ranger-Captain."

"Sylvanas."

"Pardon?" Jaina looked up, blinking owlishly.

Sylvanas smiled faintly, "Considering what we've gone through today, you've earned the right to call me by my given name."

"Oh..." Jaina fidgeted slightly as she tried to decide how to deal with this new found knowledge. "In that case, at least call me Jaina then."

Sylvanas appeared to consider it and then nodded, "Very well. I will see you in the morning Lady Jaina." She saluted the human and turned to leave.

Jaina's voice called after her as she started to close the door to her bedroom, "Sylvanas?"

"Hmm?"

"Good night."

She turned her head and smiled, "Good night my lady." She shut the door quietly behind her and waited a moment. She only heard the sound of a draw opening and then a soft sigh. Satisfied that her charge would be safe for the rest of the night, she made her way back to her own barracks.


	3. To See You Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sylvanas gives a report and Jaina leaves Quel'Thalas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [JellyTheHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyTheHunter/) for looking this chapter over. This is definitely not the last we see of Sylvanas Windrunner I promise.
> 
> Sadly, updates between now and the first week of July will be sparse, if any happen at all. I've got a lot of deadlines. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Sylvanas didn't get much sleep that night. After she returned to her own quarters, she spent several hours writing up the report and reading written summaries from the first round of interrogations. At some point, her eyes felt heavy and suddenly, her normal 5 AM alarm sounded. It startled her from her slumped over position in her desk chair. Her hands flailed about looking for the phone, accidentally knocking both her work tablet and a slim manila envelope to the floor. It took her a couple minutes but she finally managed to find and turn off the annoying beeping sound.

She rubbed her eyes and sighed at the mess on the floor by her desk. Groaning, Sylvanas bent down to retrieve the fallen items. Her breath caught in her throat at what she saw on the paper that spilled from the envelope.

The Twilight Hammer. Garrosh had hired the Twilight Hammer to take out Jaina.

She bit her lower lip and hurriedly started typing into her tablet. Urgent messages to a handful of her rangers requesting immediate updates on the interrogations; a note to Loralen, requesting that she escort Jaina Proudmoore that morning; another note to the Kirin Tor mediator letting her know of the change. With Jaina's safety settled, Sylvanas rushed through a quick shower and a change of clothes before gathering the things she'd need for the day and heading straight for where the Rangers were holding the Twilight Hammer.

* * *

The morning was a whirlwind of interviews, moving from one interrogation room to another as they rotated prisoners in and out through three separate rooms. By the time Sylvanas got everything she needed, lunch had come and gone. She made her way across the compound to Jaina's office. About halfway there, another Ranger approached her.

He saluted. "Ranger-Captain Windrunner, the Ranger-General is asking for a report of last night's events."

Sylvanas arched an eyebrow, "And I suppose she wants it delivered in person and right away?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Very well. Give me a moment." She tapped her earpiece, the magics powering it humming to life. "Loralen?"

The other ranger responded promptly. "Ma'am?"

"I need to report to the Ranger-General. Where is Lady Proudmoore?"

"She's in her office at the moment and will be there for a few hours yet I think."

"Good. Please continue to watch over her. I suspect I will be out the rest of the day."

"Yes ma'am. I will let Lady Proudmoore know. Loralen out." The earpiece fell silent.

The Ranger-Captain nodded to the elf that came to fetch her and he led the way through towards the small temporary building that served as the Ranger-General's office for the duration of the summit. He stopped short of the door and saluted her before heading off to complete his next task.

The interior of the building was sparsely furnished by Silvermoon standards. Someone painted the walls in forest green as a nod to the Rangers' official colors while a plush cream colored carpet covered the floor. Only a few paintings decorated the walls; a painting of Eversong Woods during the height of Spring, with trees covered in bright emerald green leaves and another one of Silvermoon's skyline at dawn.

The secretary looked up from her own tablet when Sylvanas entered and immediately stood up. "Bal'a dash Ranger-Captain Windrunner. The Ranger-General is waiting for you." She moved out from behind her desk and to the door just off to the side. She knocked twice and a soft voice on the other side of the door beckoned, "Come in." The secretary opened the door but did not step inside. Instead, she offered Sylvanas a ranger's salute and waited for her to cross the threshold before closing the door softly behind her.

The Ranger-General's office, like the rest of the building, was a simple affair. The walls were painted in Windrunner green with gold accents while the same cream colored carpet from outside ran under her feet. As it was only a temporary space, the furnishing of the office was as sparse as the waiting room. A ceremonial cloak hung from a coat rack near the door and two filing cabinets lined up along the opposite wall. A wooden desk carved of heavy oak sat in the middle of the room while the family's legendary bow, Thas'dorah, hung from a place of prominence nearby.

The Ranger-General herself sat behind the desk, two piles of reports in hard copy stacked evenly on both ends of the desk. Two tablets laid in front of her, one showing a series of photos in thumbnails and the other a text report. She wore her long black hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, showing off a sharp jawline and even sharper cheekbones. Her eyes had dark bags under them, sure signs of not enough sleep. The various medals and badges of office glinted from the right breast of her forest green suit jacket.

In many ways, Lireesa Windrunner looked very much like an older, more weary version of her second daughter.

She looked up at Sylvanas, a troubled frown gracing her features. "At ease Ranger-Captain. Let's talk about your operation last night." She tapped the screen of the tablet with the text. "You took a very risky chance with Lady Proudmoore."

Sylvanas shifted into parade rest, keeping her gaze straight ahead and steady. "A necessary risk ma'am. We didn't know when or how Garrosh would make his attempt, so we forced his hand. Overall, it was a successful operation."

"A successful operation?" Lireesa leaned forward and started scrolling through the photos. She tapped three photos and flicked her fingers upwards. The images appeared a moment later floating above her desk. Sylvanas looked down to the photos. The first photo showed several buildings riddled with bullet holes. The second photo showed a car with its windshield blown out rammed into a street light. The third photo showed a blockade of black SUVs, two of them riddled with holes and a third shelled down to its chassis.

Lireesa referred to the first tablet. "All told, 8 hostile casualties, 3 orcs, 4 humans and one night elf; five from the fighting at the blockades and three inside the blockaded area, your work I presume. At least a dozen assailants managed to flee before we could arrest them. We haven't totaled up the damage yet but I wouldn't be surprised if it came to being over a million gold." She put the tablet down and folded her hands together, staring evenly at her daughter. "You would call that a successful operation?"

Sylvanas's tightens her grip on her own hands and straightens her back even more. "Lady Proudmoore escaped unharmed. We made over twenty arrests and our interrogation has revealed that Garrosh hired the Twilight Hammer to attack Lady Proudmoore here in Silvermoon. More importantly, we believe we've identified several important members of the Twilight Hammer."

"The Twilight Hammer? Operating this deep in SIlvermoon? When did you find this out? How did you find this out?" Lireesa's ears shot straight up in alarm.

"Just this morning ma'am. When I received the report that the assassination team were all members of the Twilight Hammer, I went and conducted the interrogations myself."

Lireesa leaned forward, "When were you planning on telling me this Sylvanas?"

Sylvanas took note of her mother's posture. Her ears went from straight up to pinned completely back and her eyes glowed brightly. She was upset. Sylvanas took a moment to think over her words carefully. "While the information we received is potentially useful, we have not yet finished the verification process. Given that the Twilight Hammer is an internationally known terrorist organization whose members and leadership are still unknown, I felt it prudent not to release that information until the process was done." She paused. The part of her that developed a plan that put Jaina Proudmoore's life on the line, the part that won her the battle at Alterac Valley, took over. "You told me once that no information should be considered seriously unless it's been verified by at least two separate and reliable sources. That is what I am doing now, working on a second verification."

"Damn it Sylvanas!" Lireesa slammed both of her hands down on the table. The images flickered and the desk rattled from the force of the impact. "Don't you throw my words back at me! First you put the Lord Admiral's daughter in jeopardy and now I find out you're withholding information from me! I should have you court-martialed!"

Her mother's anger threw Sylvanas off guard. She blinked slowly, forcing herself through the breathing exercises she learned as a cadet to stay calm under duress. Just as quickly as her mother's anger came, it vanished and Lireesa was left slumping against her chair. She sighed heavily, "Sylvanas, you can't keep doing this. There is a time and place for a little bit of recklessness but you went too far this time. What do you think would have happened if your plan failed? If you got Lady Proudmoore injured, or worse, killed?"

The younger elf felt her ears droop. She remained silent until it became apparent that Lireesa expected an answer. "I imagine the Kirin Tor and Kul Tiras would both be very upset and it would put Quel'Thalas in a very precarious position politically. I also imagine that I would be on the receiving end of a court-martial."

Lireesa rubbed the bridge of her nose, "That would be the least of it. With the presence of the Twilight Hammer, relations between Orgimmmar and Stormwind would become strained again. It is highly likely that Garrosh would use that strain to push his agenda and if that happens, not just Quel'Thalas but all of Azeroth would sink back into all out war." She leveled her gaze at Sylvanas, "All because Lady Proudmoore died as part of a plan to save her life."

Sylvanas stood perfectly still, guilt twisting in her gut. The thought that she'd play straight into Garrosh's hands had been a vague one that was easily ignored. Clearly she hadn't thought the implications through quite as thoroughly as her mother had. Still...

"Lady Proudmoore survived. We have over twenty members of the Twilight Hammer under arrest along with confirmation that Garrosh Hellscream hired them."

Lireesa sighed again, "Yes. You got lucky. You were lucky that Lady Proudmoore is not only as powerful as Prince Kael'thas likes to boast but also clever. You were lucky that neither of you were injured or worse during the ensuing chase. You were extremely lucky that the rest of us were able to respond as quickly as we did and draw fire at the barricades for you."

Her expression softened, "Sylvanas, you are a brilliant tactician. I've seen it in the simulations and during our wargames. In some areas, you are better than I am. But you take too many risks. You will be Ranger-General one day Sylvanas. That means you will be in charge of not just those under your command or a single person but the safety and security of an entire nation and her people. You've always been lucky but a good leader can't rely on luck alone."

Sylvanas sighed, ears drooping even more. "Mother..."

"No Sylvanas. I know you never wanted the Generalship. But it is a duty that has belonged to the Windrunners since Talanas Windrunner received Thas'dorah. You are the only one who can shoulder this burden when I am no longer capable. You need to be prepared for that eventuality." Lireesa's own ears drooped, expressing some remorse in having to force such duty on her middle daughter's shoulders.

"I know Mother."

"Good. Please keep me up to date on the Twilight Hammer situation. I trust you will not be taking any more risks with the Lord Admiral's daughter?" Lireesa raised an eyebrow.

Sylvanas shook her head. "No ma'am."

The Ranger-General nodded and stood. She offered her daughter a Ranger's salute. "Good. You are dismissed. Give my regards to Lady Jaina."

Sylvanas returned the salute and strode out of the office. It wasn't until she was clear of the building that she finally relaxed her posture.

* * *

The rest of the week passed peacefully. Jaina made no attempt to escape Sylvanas's detail nor did Sylvanas make any attempt to antagonize her. In fact, she saw little of the Ranger-Captain during the mornings. There was always another Ranger waiting for her outside her suite, ready to escort her to the first meeting of the day. She asked Anya one morning just what Sylvanas was up to that kept her away until sometime just after lunch.

"We managed to arrest several of your would be assassins. As the commanding officer of the operation, she gets to be involved in the investigation," Anya said around a piece of fried dough tossed in sugar. She paused and then smiled slyly at Jaina, "Why? You missing our esteemed Ranger-Captain?"

"What?!" Jaina jerked, startled by the question. She paused. "Well, perhaps a little."

Anya's ears perked up immediately and she leaned closer, eyes wide. "What? Really?"

A faint blush crept across Jaina's cheeks as she waved Anya away. "No no! Not like that! It's like... Just... She's been a constant presence these past few weeks. So it's a bit strange opening my door in the morning and seeing an elf that isn't her standing there. That's all."

Anya looked thoughtful, "I guess that makes sense. Like seeing someone every day for a while and you don't realize it's just part of your routine until they aren't there anymore."

"Exactly!" Jaina snapped her fingers. "That's exactly it!"

"So you're going to miss her when you leave tomorrow?" The sly smile returned.

Jaina laughed, "In a way maybe. And Silvermoon in general. All in all, my almost dying aside, it's been a pleasant trip. We got a lot done, laid down the groundwork for what I hope will be a lasting peace and strengthened old relationships. But it will be nice to no longer need an escort everywhere I go. I do miss my privacy."

Anya gave Jaina a sympathetic pat on the arm. "I don't blame you. We'll make sure that you don't get into any more car chases, at least until you're safely back in Dalaran."

The pair walked in a companionable silence. "So what are your plans after this? More work?" Anya asked after a little while.

"Most likely. Garrosh or no Garrosh, we've only laid down the groundwork between Orgrimmar and Stormwind. Peace is like building a house. First you need a foundation, then you can build the structure before finally adding the furnishing and decoration."

"And Garrosh?"

Jaina paused and hummed. "The Blue Dragonflight is closely aligned with the Kirin Tor and by the old treaties, they are not bound by limiters and other like restrictions. They will keep me and the rest of us safe enough within Dalaran. As for when I plan on leaving Dalaran next..." She paused and winked, "That is a secret."

"Well, I'm sure the Prince wouldn't mind if you decided to come back to Silvermoon on vacation."

"We'll see." Jaina and Anya laughed a bit as they headed to a small café just outside of the complex for a late breakfast. It was, Jaina decided, a pleasant way to start her last day in Quel'Thalas.

* * *

Jaina swept the suite, looking for any items that she or Taelia may have overlooked. Her aide and a couple elven servants had helped her pack the night before but she always liked to conduct a last minute check to be sure she left nothing behind. Satisfied that all her belongings were properly packed, she tugged on her navy blue gloves and picked up the slim leather briefcase she used as a diplomatic bag.

She blinked in surprise when she opened the door and saw Sylvanas standing in front of it with her back straight and hands clasped behind her back. The elf wore her customary black suit with a light grey dress shirt underneath. A black tie completed the look.

"Sylvanas."

The elf smiled, "Good morning Lady Jaina."

"Aren't you usually busy around this time?"

Sylvanas hummed as she stepped to the side to let Jaina pass. "The investigation is still ongoing but I figured it would be better for all of us if I personally saw you off."

"I see." The human slung the strap of her briefcase over one shoulder. "Thank you I suppose."

The elf surprised her by staying at her side rather than lingering behind her. "No thanks needed my lady. I'm only doing my proper duty."

She hummed. Her feet seemed to take her towards the building where she spent so much of her time in the previous weeks. A light brush at her elbow made her jump. "My lady," Sylvanas murmured. "The portal is that way." She lifted a gloved hand, pointing it past Jaina towards a different building. "Of course, if you like to take a short walk before leaving, I can delay your transport for as long as you need."

This stopped Jaina short in her tracks and she looked up at Sylvanas. A faint flush of embarrassment crept up her neck, "No. No that will be alright. It's just habit I suppose."

Sylvanas smiled slightly, "Of course. Shall we then?" She gestured again.

The walk towards the portal was uneventful. With the summit winding down, most of the delegates and other important personal were busy wrapping up their own affairs. A few stopped Jaina to congratulate her on her work. Anyone who tried to bring up the near assassination attempt ended up on the receiving end of Sylvanas's glare.

As they drew closer to the portal building, Sylvanas grew more pensive. The cool air of the building provided some relief against the growing heat of the day. The walls of the building pulsed with a pale blue light as carefully etched spells on glass tubes funneled the arcane power of the Sunwell into a large atrium in the middle of the building. The raw mana flowed from the tubes into covered channels that crisscrossed the floor. Elves sitting in a central command room high above the atrium directed the flow, shunting mana from one ley line to another. The operators could open or close a portal to just about any major capital city across Azeroth from this room.

Somewhere below them, the generator emitted a low hum. Several portals were already open, ready to send people home. Several members of the Kirin Tor delegation were already gathered around the portal back to Dalaran. Sylvanas stopped right at the edge of the atrium, her eyes sweeping the area for any potential threats. Satisfied the area was secure, she looked back to Jaina. The younger woman shifted from one foot to the other as she looked up at Sylvanas. The elf smiled faintly. "This is where our paths diverge my lady."

"Yes, it seems so. I still haven't quite forgiven you for the little stunt you pulled, but thank you. I know I haven't made it easy on you either." Jaina held her hand out, "I wish you luck with your investigation. Hopefully it will help with Garrosh and bring an end to this charade."

Sylvanas surprised Jaina by bypassing her hand and grasping her forearm in a gesture Jaina recognized as a sign of greeting or farewell between Rangers. "I don't expect your forgiveness my lady, but thank you for your cooperation these last few days." She grinned, flashing some of her fangs. "And don't you worry, we'll catch him. It's now a matter of pride for the Rangers to get him before the Court of the Silverhand does."

Jaina laughed, "Good luck. I hear Lord Fordring has employed the Illidari to aid him."

Sylvanas smirked, "Let them try." She opened her mouth to say more but a voice cut through overhead. It reverberated through the room, bringing a temporary silence to the various conversations. "The portal to Dalaran is now stable. Those leaving for Dalaran, please proceed carefully through the portal. The portal will be closing in fifteen minutes."

She looked over Jaina's shoulders and then shrugged. "Ah. You best be going. May Belore light your path and keep you safe my lady."

"May the Tides guide you," Jaina said. She shifted the strap of her briefcase further up her shoulder and headed towards the portal. Just before she stepped through, she looked over her shoulder to see Sylvanas still standing there at attention. She waved at her briefly before leaving Quel'Thalas behind her.


	4. To Be There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jaina returns home and finds a surprise waiting for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? An early update?! Turns out a had a little extra time to turn and the inspiration to write. Again thanks to [Jelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyTheHunter) for their eyes.

Weeks passed since Jaina left Quel'Thalas and the endless meetings slowed to a trickle. She spent her days largely monitoring and correcting the flow of documents that passed through her office before heading to their final destinations. With the summit over and news of the capture of several cells of the Twilight Hammer as the result of a joint operation between Quel'Thalas's Farstriders and the Illidari, Garrosh and his faction seemed to have gone underground.

Instead, sympathizers to his "True Horde" took over the airwaves debating with the pro-Alliance faction. It was always the same arguments repeated ad nauseam. Jaina paid little attention to these debates.

So when summer finally came to Dalaran and with it, long sunny days, Jaina took the first chance she could to take her work outdoors. She sat the beer garden behind A Hero's Welcome, basking in the sun. The beer garden was quiet for this time of day, only a few customers here and there. This meant Jaina had an entire section of table for herself. The high stone walls provided the perfect barrier, dulling the hustle and bustle of the streets outside to low background noise. She would take a sip from the tankard of honey mead, kept perpetually cool by the runes etched along the base of the tankard, or pick from the plate of flatbread, goat cheese and apple slices before her while she reviewed documents and made changes on her tablet.

All in all, it was the perfect working environment.

One that was interrupted when a tall shadow loomed over her, blocking the sun. She blinked at the change in light and looked up. A high elf stood before her. He wore a dark blue fitted suit with gold filigree decorating the lapels and cuffs of the jacket as well as the outer seams of his pant legs. The seamstress had twisted the filigree into runes that pulsed faintly with power. A slim golden circlet rested on his head cast with the motifs of House Sunstrider. His eyes glowed a bright cerulean blue, matching the natural color of his irises.

"Prince Kael'thas!" Jaina grinned at the sight of her old friend and put her tablet down, making the motions to stand.

The prince of Quel'Thalas held out his hands, gesturing for Jaina to remain seated. His nose wrinkled slightly in disapproval at the presence of bench seating as he moved to sit. "Please Jaina. How many times do I have to tell you, you can just call me Kael when it's just us. How long have we known each other? How long have we been friends?"

Jaina ducked her head slightly and laughed. "Sorry. A holdover from my time in Quel'Thalas."

Kael'thas chuckled. "I see." He looked over, waving a hand at one of the barmaids, "A glass of Dalaran White." The barmaid nodded in acknowledgment and hurried away to fill the order. The prince turned his attention back to Jaina. "Speaking of your time in Quel'Thalas. I must apologize for the actions of Ranger-Captain Windrunner. What she did was completely unacceptable. I've spoken with the Ranger-General and ensured that she's been appropriately reprimanded."

Jaina frowned, "I hope the punishment wasn't too severe. While I agree that she took a big risk, it seemed to have paid off if the recent successes against the Twilight Hammer is any indication."

Kael'thas waved a dismissive hand just as the glass of wine as the barmaid placed his wine glass in front of him. "You have a soft heart Jaina. While an admirable trait in a diplomat and a mediator, an example must be set. We can't have the world thinking that our military lacks discipline."

"If you say so." Jaina sipped at her mead, "But you didn't just come here to apologize did you?"

"Ah ah! Smart as always!" Kael'thas grinned broadly, "You are correct. I reviewed your work between Stormwind and Orgrimmar. You performed wonderfully at the summit in Silvermoon. Garrosh and the True Horde sympathizers aside, it seems that the negotiations are coming along swimmingly. As a reward, I am sending you on vacation."

"What?" Jaina blinked owlishly. She wasn't sure if she heard that right. "Vacation?"

"Yes! A vacation! You've certainly earned it!"

"But what about the treaty? A ceasefire is hardly permanent nor lasting. It's simply breathing room. There's still so much left to do before we can even get everyone back to the table again."

The elven prince held up his hand, "Stop. As I said, I've been reviewing your work. I think we're at a place where you can take some time for yourself. And with the whole attempt on your life thing," Kael'thas waved his hand again. "I think break would serve you well. In fact," he leaned forward, ears pricked, "I insist."

"I.." Jaina chewed her lower lip, "But the work doesn't stop even if I'm not here. Who would..?"

"You've been mentoring Kinndy Sparkshine have you not? And would you say that she's quite capable?"

"Yes but..."

Kael'thas clapped his hands, "Then it's settled. You will be placed on leave effective immediately. I will let your staff know to transfer the all work to Miss Sparkshine. Rhonin has volunteered to oversee the transfer and Miss Sparkshine's work."

Jaina blinked again, her mouth slightly agape. "Ka-..."

Kael'thas held up his hands again, forestalling any protests. "Now now. There's no need to thank me. As I keep saying, you've more than earned this break." He grinned in a way that tried to be charming but came across as awkward, "Now the fun part, where do you think you will go? I hope you will consider Silvermoon, at least for a little while. I think I can get away long enough to personally show you around. Lor'themar is more than capable of protecting the both of us should the need arise."

There it was. Jaina didn't doubt that he really thought that she earned a vacation but the not so subtle invite back to Silvermoon hinted at something more. She always considered Kael'thas a good friend but she knew that he wanted something more. While the elven prince had his charm, it was never the kind that interested Jaina. She felt that he was always a bit too self-involved for her tastes but never had the heart to tell him that to his face. So she endured his awkward attempts at courtship with a smile and gentle redirections out of deference due to their friendship.

This time would be no different.

"While it would be nice to see Silvermoon in the company of a friend," she said with a half smile on her lips, pausing to stress the emphasis on friend, "It's been awhile since I returned home. My mother wrote to me recently and it would be nice to reassure her in person that I'm quite intact."

Kael'thas's ears drooped slightly in disappointment but his expression showed none of it. "Well then, give the Lord Admiral my regards and if you find yourself bored in Kul Tiras, do reconsider visiting Silvermoon. You were far too busy last time to really enjoy it."

"Of course Kael. You will be the first person I tell."

Kael'thas seemed to relax a bit at the assurance and picked up his wine glass. "Excellent. So when do you plan on leaving?"

* * *

"Lady Jaina!" An older man stepped forward as soon as Jaina cleared the portal from Dalaran. He was a stout man with long grey hair and an equally long and grey beard. His skin had the leathery weathered look of a life spent at sea but a broad grin caused the lines around his eyes to crease deeply in joy. He swept Jaina up in a bear hug, hefting her clear off the floor in his enthusiasm despite being a an inch shorter than the younger woman.

Jaina laughed as she returned the hug and slapped him gently on his broad shoulders. "Cyrus! Cyrus put me down!"

Cyrus laughed and did just as ordered. The old man took a step backwards, hands moving up to clasp her firmly on her upper arms. "Tides, it's been too long since we last saw you Lady Jaina," he said in his thick Kul Tiran accent.

She shook her head, still smiling and laughing. "I was home last Winterveil!"

"Still too long lass. Your mother keeps complaining the keep is lonely without you and Tandred around causing trouble."

Jaina tilted her head, "Tandred isn't in residence?"

Confusion filtered into Cyrus's expression, "No one's told you?"

"No..." Jaina frowned, a seed of concern starting to bloom in her chest. "What happened Cyrus?"

Cyrus gave Jaina's arms a comforting squeeze, "Nothing bad lass. He's been deployed is all, some secret mission to Kalimdor. Been at sea for about two months now."

"Oh." Jaina felt some of the tension leak from her shoulders. "I pray the tides keep him safe."

"He'll be fine. It's you that I'm worried about. What's this I keep hearing about some bloody orc coming after your head? And almost succeeding in Silvermoon?"

She groaned, "You heard? I thought they were keeping it on a need to know basis."

The old man chuckled and dropped his hold to reach around her and pick up one of her bags. Two men in matching silver grey suits proudly bearing the anchor of the Proudmoore Admiralty picked up the remainder. "Of course I heard. Sailors and guards gossip as much as fishwives do and all gossip eventually makes its way to the office of the Harbormaster; my office."

Jaina flushed. "Of course it does."

Cyrus laughed again and gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder, "Well, you can tell me all about later. We best be going. Lady Katherine might have my head if I don't get you home soon. She even sent a special car just for you." He grinned, "I think you'll like this one."

"Oh? Now you have me curious."

Cyrus led the way out of the Hatherford Transit Center. While the portal room was small, especially compared to the ones located in the capital cities, the facility itself was huge. Trade goods from all over Kul Tiras and some from beyond came through Hatherford first. This meant crowds of merchants, sailors and elementals everywhere. Jaina and Cyrus weaved between the humans and gave the earth elementals carrying precious cargo a wide berth when they could.

Passing through customs was a simple affair. The officers gave Jaina's bags a customary scan before saluting and sending them on their way.

The bright noon sun hit Jaina first when they finally emerged from a private side entrance. She blinked at the sudden brightness, lifting a hand to shield her eyes from the glare. Parked directly in front of the doorway was a dark blue convertible. The round headlights and sleek curves gave the vehicle a classic look. Jaina recognized it immediately. It was one of the vintage cars from her father's collection; the one she used to love riding in as a little girl when her father would take her with him to visit the other towns or islands around Kul Tiras.

She also recognized the high elf leaning up against the vehicle. It was Sylvanas Windrunner in another one of her tailored black suits sporting a dark purple dress shirt. She was leaning casually up against the vehicle with legs and arms crossed; the small of her back resting against the edge of the hood. A pair of dark sunglasses covered her eyes but she seemed to be paying little attention to the transit hub entrance.

Something about seeing the high elf dressed so sharply while leaning against her father's car under the bright blue sky of Kul Tiras made her breath catch in her throat. She couldn't help but admire how at ease she seemed or how the sun made her glow in a way it hadn't in Silvermoon.

Someone coughed loudly at Jaina's side. The sound startled Jaina and caused Sylvanas to turn her attention towards the humans. She felt heat creep up her cheeks as the high elf lowered her sunglasses just enough to peer over the top. "Welcome home."

Jaina shook her head and clutched at the strap of her bag a little more tightly, "I..." She looked to Cyrus and back to Sylvanas. "What are you..? I thought Cyrus is driving."

Cyrus laughed and patted Jaina on the shoulder as he passed her. "Oh I'm driving alright. Driving your luggage to the keep. Captain Windrunner here will take care of you the rest of the way. Lord Admiral's orders."

Sylvanas smirked and straightened. She made her way to the passenger side door. "After you my lady."

Jaina narrowed her eyes slightly at Sylvanas but slid into the seat. "What are you doing here?"

Sylvanas grinned back as she closed the door for Jaina, "Driving you around apparently. Your mother will explain things in due time. Until then, I am under strict orders to take you straight home"

Jaina stared at Sylvanas incredulously. "Do you even know how to get to the keep from here?"

Sylvanas grinned back as she settled into her own seat and started the engine. "With a bit of help." She reached over and tapped a small device she'd stuck to the dash. "Proudmoore Keep," she said. A yellow light spun around the device before a holographic map popped up with a plotted route. It was similar to the one Jaina had seen during the motorcycle chase.

She looked to the elven woman. "The scenic route please."

Sylvanas arched an eyebrow. She stared back, jaw set in a stubborn line.

"Fine," the elf sighed, "the scenic route."

The map flashed and the lines indicating the route changed. Sylvanas looked over to Jaina, "Happy?"

"Ecstatic."

Sylvanas snorted and began pulling out of the parking lot and onto the access road. They drove in silence for a little while. Jaina closed her eyes and tipped her head up into the wind as they drove. She missed this. She missed the salty tang of the ocean air, the cool breeze slipping through her hair, and the sound of waves just on the edge of hearing.

"I knew Kul Tirans lived and worked closely with elementals but I wasn't expecting **this**." The soft awe in Sylvanas's voice drew Jaina's attention. She opened her eyes and smiled at what Sylvanas had slowed down to admire.

They were approaching the bridge that would take them to Boralus. From the vantage point, she could see stretches of sandy beaches and the ocean lapping at the shores beneath the bridge. Water elementals emerged from the sea foam as the car passed above them, lining up just within sight and their 'heads' tipping upwards before fading back into the water after the car passed by.

Jaina smiled and waved at the elementals, "It's their way of saying hello."

Sylvanas turned to regard Jaina with curious gaze before turning her attention back to the road. "Is it? I didn't see them do that yesterday when I arrived."

"You came in last night?" Jaina's head whipped around to stare at Sylvanas. Her braid shifted but the weight meant it hit her shoulder instead of her cheek.

The elven woman hummed, "Your mother requested that I arrive before you did so I could familiarize myself with the keep. I suspect she wanted to interview me first." She shot Jaina a quick playful smirk, "I can see where you get your charm."

Jaina made a face, heat rising to her cheeks again, "Please don't flirt with my mother. I would hate to be the one to inform the Ranger-General that her daughter seduced the Lord Admiral."

Sylvanas laughed at that. Her laughter was so loud and long that she had to pull over onto a scenic overlook that offered tourists an unfettered view of Boralas Harbor. Once the vehicle came to a complete stop, she bent over laughing until her forehead touched the steering wheel. Jaina frowned deeply, her arms folding over her chest. "It wasn't that funny," she muttered.

The elven woman's ears twitched as her laughter finally died down to chuckles. "Oh, but it was," she said between gasps. "It's quite possibly the funniest thing I've heard you say." She removed her sunglasses so she could wipe away the tears at the corners of her eyes. "I'm sure you will be relieved to know that while I think your mother is a very attractive woman, she's not exactly my type."

Jaina bristled even more, "Oh? And why is that? Because she's a woman or because she's human?"

Sylvanas's grin turned sly. "Neither. I just prefer my partners to have a bit more... Spark before I try to bed them." She winked at the young human before shifting the car back into drive again.

Heat flooded Jaina's face at the wink and she made an indignant sound as she looked away quickly, fixing her eyes on the blue waters of Boralus Harbor. The pair continued the drive in silence with the sound of Sylvanas's laughter, so loud and free, playing over and over again in Jaina's head.

* * *

Sylvanas navigated the winding narrow streets of Unity Square with painstaking slowness. Many of the streets were one way, having been built during a time when horses and walking were a more popular mode of transportation. It didn't help that the streets were teeming with people and elementals.

She watched earth elementals lumber past delivering heavy cargo while an air elemental directed traffic. At least one fire elemental was helping a workman weld some metal together for a sign while a water elemental stood by in case of an emergency.

People stopped on the sidewalks to wave and shout greetings at the young woman sitting next to her. Jaina waved back to them, shouting greetings to those she knew the names of. It seemed the Lord Admiral's daughter was a popular figure in Kul Tiras, the ranger mused.

She finally breathed a sigh of relief when they turned off onto the wide drive going up towards the keep. The crowd of the city thinned out until Sylvanas found herself at the great portcullis that marked the entrance to the Proudmoore grounds. A guard stepped forward and stopped. He saluted the pair smartly before gesturing them through with a hurried, "Welcome home Lady Jaina."

Sylvanas drove past the guard and pulled into a circular driveway directly in front of the steps that lead up to the keep itself. As soon as the car stopped, a human woman stepped forward to open the passenger side door for Jaina. She lingered just a moment to watch the young woman get out before sliding out of the car herself. She left the engine running idle and waited for the servant to come around. When the servant reached the driver's side, Sylvanas slipped her a gold note with a smile. "Take care parking this one. I'd hate to see something happen to her."

The servant grinned, "Don't worry ma'am. We'll take good care of her."

Sylvanas shook her head and turned just in time to see the Lord Admiral descend. She took her place a few steps behind and to the right of Jaina, straightening up her posture and sliding into parade rest.

Katherine Proudmoore was a tall woman made even taller by her imposing nature. She had her silver hair pulled back into a severe bun causing the lines of her face to appear even sharper. Despite the summer heat, she wore the Lord Admiral's great coat complete with the heavily braided epaulets that denoted her rank. Her steel grey eyes honed in on Sylvanas, "I thought I told you to bring her straight home."

She licked her lips slightly, tamping down on the urge to smile, "I did. My lady requested that we take the scenic route."

The elder Proudmoore turned her gaze to her daughter. Sylvanas couldn't quite make out her expression but she gave a little shrug, "It's true."

Katherine broke out into a smile as she stepped forward to touch her daughter's face gently with a gloved hand. "Oh Jaina." Her voice softened, "Welcome home."

Jaina reached out and embraced her mother in a tight hug. "I'm glad to be back. I missed you and I'm sorry I missed Tandred."

"He'll be upset to miss you too. Come in, come in. I've prepared a light lunch for us. I want to hear more about your ordeal in Silvermoon and your plans during your stay here." Katherine turned, looping her arm through Jaina's as she led them into the keep.

* * *

A light lunch ended up being a plate of sliced apples, slices of Tiragrade sharp, a selection of cold cuts, pieces of rye bread, and some alcoholic cider to wash it all down with. A servant went about filling pint glasses with cider. Sylvanas declined and requested water instead.

Jaina took a sip of her cider, relishing in the cool crisp flavors on her tongue. When she looked up, she saw her mother stare at her expectantly. "I'm sorry I didn't come home sooner. I had to finish my work in SIlvermoon and after that, there was so much to do in Dalaran..."

Katherine sighed and shook her head, "I understand. I'm just glad you found the time to call me after your ordeal. My heart almost stopped when the Ranger-General called me and said there had been an incident. Thank the tides Captain Windrunner was there to help you escape."

The younger Proudmoore glanced at Sylvanas, who was purposefully layering a bit of meat and cheese on a piece of bread and avoiding eye contact with everyone. "Yes, thank the tides for Sylvanas." She looked back to her mother. "Which actually leads me to ask, why is she **here**?" She knew that Ranger-Captain was a high enough rank that sending one to a human nation for something as simple as driving around one of their heirs seemed silly. But Sylvanas wasn't just any Ranger-Captain. Kael'thas's promise of a reprimand came to mind.

"Ah yes. The Ranger-General and I had a chat after you left Silvermoon. She noted that you still didn't have an attaché or even an aide with high enough clearance to deal with your limiter." Katherine's eyes dropped down to the armlet hidden by Jaina's coat. "I agreed. Told her you wouldn't hear of it."

Jaina tamped down the urge to touch her armlet. Normally it felt like a badge of pride but under her mother's scrutinizing gaze, it felt far heavier than it actually was.

Katherine continued on, "Since you wouldn't take one from either the Admiralty or the Kirin Tor and with Hellscream still out there, Ranger-General Windrunner kindly offered the services of her daughter." She flickered her eyes to Sylvanas and then back again to Jaina. "I understand that something happened in Silvermoon recently and she has, as they used to say, fallen from grace. So she's been assigned to you as an attache and bodyguard until the whole Hellscream situation's been properly dealt with."

Jaina stiffened at her mother's explanation. The droop in Sylvanas's ears and the resolute way she was eating her lunch told her everything she needed to know about the situation. This was her punishment, an effective temporary banishment from Silvermoon and Quel'thalas. A part of her felt sorry for the elf. Another part reminded her that it was her own fault for being in this position.

"It wasn't entirely her fault," Jaina began to explain but her mother raised a hand.

"What she did is none of my concern dear. All I care about is whether or not she is capable of keeping you safe. Her actions in Silvermoon and the little chat we had last night assures me that she will." She looked to Sylvanas, "Right Captain Windrunner?"

Sylvanas looked up upon being addressed directly. "Of course ma'am. I gave you my word last night and I give it to you again; on my honor as a ranger, I will keep your daughter safe."

Katherine smiled, "See? Everything will be fine."

Jaina looked at Sylvanas incredulously. Sylvanas stared back. The younger woman muttered under her breath, "I hope so."

"Oh," Katherine added, "I've also authorized the usage of your father's roadster for your personal use while you are here." She leveled a stern gaze at Jaina, allowing a hint of steel to enter her voice. "Captain Windrunner will be your personal driver. You are not to touch that wheel, do you understand me?"

Jaina frowned. "Mother!" She could hear Sylvanas snickering.

"Don't mother me." Katherine looked to Sylvanas with the same stern expression. "Jaina is not to touch the steering wheel of that car, do you understand?"

Sylvanas looked bemused by the order. "Aye aye Lord Admiral." She threw in a jaunty salute for good measure.

Both Proudmoore women rolled their eyes at the same time. "Fine," Jaina grumbled, feeling for all the world like she was ten again and was just told that she wasn't allowed a second piece of dessert; even if she was a mage.

Katherine continued on, ignoring her daughter's pout, "It would be good for the people to see their future Lord Admiral walking about. Also a good opportunity to show our guest some proper Kul TIran hospitality and culture."

Jaina laughed, "Well maybe some parts of Kul Tiran Culture..."

"I've heard a lot about Kul Tiran culture," Sylvanas said suddenly, looking more earnest than she had all afternoon. "If possible, I would like to experience all of it for myself." Away from the overwhelming influence of the Sunwell, her eyes appeared a stormy grey with hints of blue.

Jaina swallowed and looked to her mother who only smiled over her pint glass, "That's up to you dear."

The younger Proudmoore huffed, "We'll see."

Sylvanas's eyes glittered. "I look forward to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO I ALMOST COMPLETELY FORGOT. [Slackergami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slackergami) predicted this scene like weeks ago with the delicious art below:  
> 
> 
> For the additional sketches, please see her post [here](https://slackergami.tumblr.com/post/184577574225/sylvaina-bodyguard-au-trust-in-me-by).


	5. To Keep My Ears Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sylvanas learns a little bit about Kul Tiras and maybe accidentally overhears something she shouldn't have.

Jaina watched as the dusky blue of twilight slowly gave way to the richer glowing reds and orange of sunrise. From the vantage point of her balcony, she could see the open waters behind Proudmoore Keep before her and watch the fishing boats begin making their way slowly back towards land. These were the smaller boats that gathered fish from the relatively calm waters between the islands of Kul Tiras. They would eventually make their way to Mariner's row where they would unload their cargo and the catches of the day would make their way to the pubs and other markets across the city.

She stifled a yawn as she waited for the sun to fully clear the horizon. It was rare for her to be awake so early but the keep was mostly quiet during this time of the day and getting up to greet the sunrise on her first day home had been part of her routine since her parents sent her to Lordaeron for boarding school as a child. Once the sun cleared the water, Jaina stepped back into her room but left the balcony doors open. At this time of day, Boralus was cool but it wouldn't stay that way for long.

Her room at Proudmoore Keep hadn't changed much since she was a child. The painting of her great grandfather's warship fighting a kraken still hung over the empty fireplace directly across from her bed. She had saved it from storage as a child, fascinated at the time with tales of giant sea beasts. Her little reading nook with its large overstuffed armchair was still home to a seemingly endless supply of books. Elementary primers sat side by side with ancient elven tomes while books of fantasy and fiction took up entire shelves. Someone had installed new shelving because all the books of political and wartime history she brought home last time were neatly shelved and sorted.

A model of both her father's ship and Derek's sat at her desk. She built them herself; Derek's first with the help of her father and her father's later when they lost him to the seas as well.

She hummed the tune of a shanty under her breath as she went about her morning routine, pausing only to pull a dark green linen suit and a white blouse from her wardrobe. When she finished, she walked to the side door that separated her room from Sylvanas's. Without much thought, she raised her hand to knock but caught it before skin could hit wood. It was early still and Jaina could not reasonably expect her bodyguard to be up before the sun.

Instead, she turned to shut the balcony doors and collected a treatise on focusing irises before making her way to the kitchen.

Jaina passed the familiar halls of her ancestral home and in another part of her first morning home ritual, she let her fingers run along the cool stone as she walked. Here was the loose stone that would open the passage directly to the gardens. There was the little alcove with its tapestry that Jaina used to love hiding behind when she, Derek and Tandred played together. As she made her way to the kitchen, she let herself have this moment of memories, of happier times when her family was whole.

The smell of frying meats wafted through the air as she drew closer to the kitchen. She smiled as she pushed open the double doors to the sight of the Proudmoore kitchen staff bustling about preparing breakfast for the guards. "Lady Jaina!" The chef shouted over the din. "You're up! And before the Lord Admiral at that! Looking for a bite lass?"

She grinned broadly at the welcome, "Aye! Just a bite! Mother will expect me at the breakfast table later."

The chef laughed, "Just a bite then. Why don't you wait with our guest and I'll bring something right out!"

"Guest?" she blinked and made her way around the kitchen to a small table tucked away in a corner. Sylvanas was already sitting at the table dressed down in a forest green tank top with the Farstrider logo printed on it and a pair of black combat pants. A towel hung loosely around her neck and she was using it to dab lightly at the thin sheen of sweat on her brow.

Jaina stopped in her tracks, her eyes drawn to the elf's well defined collarbones and down to the toned muscles of her arms. She had a simple gold chain wrapped around her wrist. Jaina could feel the arcane energies infused into the metal. It wasn't much, just enough to be barely noticeable if one were attuned to such things.

She subconsciously licked her lips just as Sylvanas looked up.

The ranger flashed her a fang filled grin. "Good morning my lady. Rare to see you up so early."

The mage shook her head, huffing lightly as she sat down across from Sylvanas. "Normally I'm not but today's special." She smiled gratefully when the sous-chef came by with a cup of strong Kul Tiran tea.

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Is it something I should prepare for?"

"Mmm. How do you feel about boats?"

Sylvanas's ears twitched as she thought. "Anything like airships?"

The question made Jaina laugh, "Not really. If you haven't been on a real boat before, you're in for a treat today. Consider it part one of your cultural experience."

* * *

It seemed that the entirety of Kul Tiras revolved around the sea and getting around the sea. Jaina's first real stop of the day required them to take a specialized ferry from Mariner's Strand to the Shrine of the Storm to witness the blessing of a new merchant ship.

Sylvanas was glad that she decided to tie her hair back earlier that morning. The salt breeze of the open sea threaded through her hair, blowing her bangs about as the boat rocked against the rough currents that flowed between the islands. She was also glad for her sunglasses. The sun over the water created a glare that was nearly blinding if the latent enchantments in the glasses hadn't kicked in to make the light tolerable.

" _Anar'alah_!" She cursed when the boat pitched violently to the side and again when the water elementals guiding it threw their weight into righting it. She managed to keep her footing through the violent motions and noted Jaina's shocked expression with some amusement.

"Does the cursing offend you my lady?"

Jaina blinked and shook her head, "N-no. Not at all! I'm just surprised that you haven't fallen over yet or gotten seasick."

Sylvanas arched a brow, "Oh? Were you expecting one or the other somehow?"

"Ah well.." the human blushed, "Last time we took an elf to witness a blessing, he ended up seasick within two minutes of launch."

Sylvanas's other brow raised, the long tuffed ends of both eyebrows swaying in the wind. "An e-." It took her a moment for her to realize that Jaina was alluding to Kael'Thas. She laughed so hard tears formed in the corner of her eyes and she had to hold on to the railing for support. "A-are you..?"

"Yes."

" _Belore_ , who would have thought. I would pay good gold to see that."

"It wasn't that...!" Jaina interjected, trying to protect her friend's dignity.

"Are you kidding me?" Sylvanas wiped tears from her eyes, "Kael'Thas might be my lord prince but no man has ever needed a lesson in humility more than he."

Jaina huffed and folded her arms over her chest. Sylvanas kept chuckling as she stared out over the sea. In the distance, she could see the looming mass of the Shrine. Someone had taken a mountain and carved a massive octopus onto the surface. There was something eerie and sinister about the design, enough to kill whatever laughter remained in her belly. She leaned over the railing and then looked to Jaina. "Is.. That on purpose?"

"Is what on purpose?"

"That, the design carved on the mountain."

Jaina squinted, her human eyes not as keen as Sylvanas's. "Oh, they say that's the face of the Tidemother. I'm not entirely sure how much I believe that but it's the most common theory." She shrugged. "You'll see imagery like that all over Kul Tiras."

Sylvanas squinted harder at the creature. "Your god seems less forgiving than ours."

"The sea is a fickle mistress. We survive according to her whims. It is only reasonable that the Tidemother reflects that."

Sylvanas hummed thoughtfully. "Yes, I suppose so."

* * *

The visage of the Tidemother was even more terrifying up close.

The ferry landed at a small dock near the base of the Path of Storms. From that vantage point, Sylvanas could see up close the giant maw that operated as the gateway for the shrine. She suppressed a shudder at the thought of passing beneath teeth like stalactites on the way to worship.

Just beyond the dock in the middle of the bay sat the merchant ship. The crest of House Ashvane was painted on the ship's bow. It was small compared to some of the warships she saw in what the Lord Admiral had called dry-dock but these were ships of trade, not war, so the size difference was understandable.

Once upon land, Sylvanas could feel the hum of power beneath her feet. Though it wasn't arcane, there was still a powerful magical energy here and she opened herself a little to absorb some of that latent power. There was something wild and dark about it that left a bitter iron taste in her mouth not unlike the taste of blood. Her ears pinned back in displeasure and she grimaced. Jaina must have noticed because she gave her a questioning look as one of the Tidesages explained the process behind the blessing ritual to their guests.

Sylvanas waved off her concern and forced herself to try and absorb as little of that energy as possible. Instead, she turned her attention to her surroundings. The land around them was dull and grey, more rock than anything else. What little green were present seemed to largely be of moss, ivory and a few hardy shrubs. Gnarled trees dotted the landscape. This, she thought, was a cold and severe land; even more so than the rest of Kul Tiras.

A cold severe land for a cold severe people if the gaunt gnarled appearance of the tidesage in front of them was any indication.

Another ferry docked. Sylvanas tipped her head slightly to watch the newcomers. Most of them wore civilian clothing, mostly pantsuits. Two of them wore military uniforms and all of them bore the insignia of House Ashvane, either as a patch or a lapel pin.

The two in military uniform seemed to balk at the sight of Sylvanas but threw her a salute after a few awkward moments. She didn't recognize them but they clearly recognized her. She returned them salute and turned her attention back towards Jaina.

Her charge was asking the Tidesage sister something about the magics used to bless the stormsilver and the reason for submerging it in the sea for a year.

Her ears twitched when someone behind her spoke Jaina's name. One ear swiveled towards the voices to hear them better even as she shifted her stance to angle her entire side towards them.

"What's she doing back? Isn't she supposed to be in Dalaran working on that treaty?" The voice was bassy and just slightly louder than a whisper.

"Keep your voice down," another more feminine voice hissed. "We should be wondering why the hell Sylvanas Windrunner's here with her."

"You think Lady Ashvane knows about this?"

"Of course not you dolt! If she did, she would have told us."

"I don't know. Something's changed about her ladyship recently. Not sure I like it. Just the other day she asked me about a shipment to the Freehold."

"So? Anyone's allowed to dock and trade in the Freehold."

"Not since the Irontide took over."

"Shut your mouth. That brother is looking at us funny."

True enough, Sylvanas spotted a Tidesage brother focusing his attention on two members of the Ashvane party behind her. She filed away the words 'Irontide' and 'Freehold' for later. It seemed like not even Kul Tiras was free of political intrigue.

She gave a slight start when she felt soft fingertips brush gently against the back of her hands. Jaina had returned to her side. "The ceremony is about to begin," she murmured to the elven woman.

Sylvanas merely nodded, shifting her gaze from the brother to the bay. The party of Ashvane representatives lined the shore. One of them, a stout gentleman who had stripped off his suit coat, stepped onto a small rowboat along with the Tidesage sister. A water elemental poked its head above water and began to push the rowboat towards the large ship. As the little boat drew closer, the tidesage's began to recite the blessing.

"Storm above and tides below, hear us now! Breathe strength into our sails, and guard us against the crushing depths!" Her voice grew with every syllable and a subtle wind started to blow across the bay. With it the came the salty tang of water magic.

"Let this vessel be one with the vast ocean, and us with her." She raised both arms and the skies above the ship darkened. The wind picked up, whipping about the attendees. For a moment, Sylvanas worried that the wind would capsize the boat but the water elemental held it steady.

She could feel her skin prickle at the magic the wind carried with it. Unlike the power that laid beneath the ground, this one felt clean. It passed over and through her like gale, cleansing the dark magic that her body siphoned in earlier.

"Sea to sea," the sister shouted as lightning flickered within the storm clouds overhead. "Storm to storm, tide to tide!" There was a rush of magic and a massive waterspout erupted from the sea. It crashed downward, flooding the top deck before sinking into the ship. The sister clapped her hands with a sound like a clap of thunder and just as suddenly the storm came, it vanished, leaving a calm bay.

The rowboat rocked on still unsteady waves for a moment while the official stood and clasped hands with the tidesage. Only then did the elemental turn the little boat around and propel it back towards shore.

"Wow." Sylvanas uttered with awe. "I've seen troll and orcish shamans at work but never anything like that."

Jaina smiled up at Sylvanas, "Yeah. The ritual never ceases to amaze me, no matter how many of them I witness." She paused and then stepped forward; close enough that Sylvanas could feel the warmth of her body, "Oh. Your eyes are glowing."

Sylvanas blinked, "Are they? Must have been the magic from the blessing."

Jaina hummed. "Ah. Shall we go back?"

Sylvanas gave a slight bow. "After you my lady."

As the pair returned to their ferry, Sylvanas couldn't shake the sensation that several eyes were watching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS! Thanks for hanging in there with me. Comments are always welcome. Otherwise cheers!


	6. To Come For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lady Ashvane makes an appearance, Jaina and Sylvanas bond and our heroines stumble across something they shouldn't have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to Jelly for the help. Figured it was time for some excitement. Any typos are mine and thank you for reading.

"You've been here for three days now Sylvanas. How are you enjoying Kul Tiras?"

Sylvanas looked up from her breakfast plate. She had a forkful of eggs already halfway to her mouth when Katherine had asked her the question. She slowly placed the fork back down. "It's definitely very different from Quel'Thalas." She thought about her next words carefully. "Kul Tirans seem to be far less inhibited than my people." She paused, "No. Inhibitions is the wrong word. More like less involved and concerned with rank and social castes. Respect is given when and where it is due but other than that, everyone appears to treat each other as more or less equals. It's.. Refreshing."

Katherine and Jaina shared a smile. "It wasn't always like this," Jaina said. "But my grandfather put a lot of work into creating a more egalitarian Kul Tiras. My father believed in the same. There are a few nobles who aren't as happy with the shift but everyone else seems to be fairly in line. I know House Waycrest in particular is happy about the change."

Katherine laughed into her tea, "That's because Alexander Treadward was just your run of the mill businessman before Lucille went and fell in love with him. Meredith just about had a fit. Threatened to disown Lucille and everything. Thankfully Lord Waycrest is far more sensible than that."

Jaina rolled her eyes, "Tides, that was a mess wasn't it?" She shot Sylvanas an apologetic smile, "Sorry about the tangent."

Sylvanas swallowed a mouthful of egg. "It's fine. I find it comforting knowing that noble houses are the same everywhere. I also find it interesting that while Kul Tiras doesn't lack for magic, you're the only arcane mage I've seen so far Jaina. It's like the islands are so in tune with the elements that arcane just doesn't exist here."

Jaina shifted a little uncomfortably in her seat but it was the Lord Admiral who spoke. "That's not exactly true. Our relationship with the land and the sea have affected how we use magic. You can see it in how we rely on elementals and tidesages for so much. But our people were originally from Gilneas you know. So the aptitude has always been there, particularly in the Proudmoore line. Jaina's the first in generations to show affinity towards the arcane but she is not the first by far."

"Ah." Her eyes flickered to Jaina who was subconsciously rubbing at her armlet.

The three of them fell in a somewhat awkward silence.

"Oh. Lord Admiral, I've been meaning to ask you about the Ashvanes," Sylvanas said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"What of them? They have long been an ally to the Admiralty and Kul Tiras. Lady Priscilla herself is a good friend of mine."

Jaina made a slight face.

"Don't look at me like that Jaina. Priscilla lost her husband at the same time we lost your father. She's been a good friend while you and your brother are away."

"Sorry mother, I just..."

"I've heard the rumors too but Priscilla isn't that kind of woman."

Jaina pursed her lips but said nothing out of concern for upsetting her mother further.

Sylvanas watched this exchange intently. It was clear that whatever Jaina knew was not something Katherine agreed with. She needed to find out more. Before she could press the matter further, a servant entered the breakfast room. "Pardon the intrusion my ladies but Lady Priscilla Ashvane is here to see you Lady Katherine."

Katherine just sipped her tea, "Speak of the devil. Please show her in and have someone set an additional place at the table."

"Yes ma'am."

Jaina looked like she swallowed a lemon but she managed to school her expression into one of perfect serenity by the time Priscilla Ashvane arrived. Sylvanas rose to her feet at the same time Katherine and Jaina did to greet the woman.

Sylvanas noted that like most Kul Tirans, Lady Priscilla Ashvane was a portly woman who clearly enjoyed the benefits of her station. She wore an expensive looking crimson corset embroidered with dozens of tiny scales over a ruffled black silk blouse. Her pants were also black and hugged her curves but her knee high boots were as red as the corset.

She had the distinct impression that the woman only needed a tricorn hat to look like a pirate.

"Ah! Jaina!" Priscilla practically purred, "I was so surprised to hear that you had returned home from Dalaran! In fact, I wouldn't even have known if Captain Redbeard hadn't said something about you being present at the blessing of the Trading Company's new ship! I would have thrown you a proper party to welcome you home had I known!" She cast Katherine a reproachful look.

Katherine merely shrugged and sat back down, refilling her teacup. "With tensions still running high due to the peace talks between Orgrimmar and Stormwind, Jaina's comings and goings are essentially being treated like state secrets."

"I see, I see. And tensions must be very high if the esteemed hero of Alterac Valley is here as well."

Sylvanas's ears twitched. There was something subtly saccharine about Ashvane's tone that set her teeth on edge. It reminded her of the limpets she encountered that clung to Kael'Thas when she was forced to attend court. She faked a yawn, relaxing her body against her seat until she was practically sprawling, "Oh don't mind me," she drawled. "I'm just here to see the sights."

Jaina gave her a sharp look. Sylvanas responded with a fanged grin.

"I see. And how long do you intend on staying in town Jaina? I understand that you are in the final stages of the treaty."

Jaina shrugged, "I am here until they need me again."

"Ah. In that case, why don't you come and have dinner with me tonight? Just the four of us. I've never had to opportunity to entertain a high elf before."

"If there is time. I am here as Lady Jaina's guest and she's promised me that we are to go hunting today."

"Oh yes!" Jaina interjected hastily. "We have a reservation at Kennings Lodge! Perhaps ah... Some other time?"

Katherine gave Jaina a sidelong glance but held her tongue.

"Oh." Ashvane appeared mildly put out. "Perhaps. I am rather busy these days."

"Speaking of busy, are you missing any cargo Priscilla?" Katherine asked. Jaina and Sylvanas gave her a questioning look but she ignored them both in favor of calmly stirring her tea before giving it a sip.

Priscilla's brow furrowed in thought. "I don't think so. Why?"

"Oh no reason. I thought I heard a report from one of my men about missing shipments. Perhaps it belonged to someone else."

"All my shipments are accounted for. You would be the first person I tell if those pirates at the Freehold stole anything dear Katherine."

Katherine merely hummed.

"Well!" Jaina stood up rather suddenly, "Sylvanas, we really should be going if we're going to make our appointment!"

Sylvanas hummed a little and straightened herself up before getting to her feet. She gave a formal bow towards Priscilla first and then Katherine. "That is my cue. Lady Ashvane, Lord Admiral. Have a pleasant day."

She smiled at them both, baring just a hint of fang at Priscilla before following Jaina out of the breakfast room.

* * *

It turned out that Jaina did have reservations with Kennings Lodge. Just not for that day. But Sylvanas's lucky guess and a very generous Lord Kennings made the hunt possible.

It was late afternoon by the time Jaina and Sylvanas left the hunting lodge. Adrenaline still high from a successful hunt, Jaina convinced Sylvanas to take a circuitous route back by driving west towards Vigil Hill and then taking the coastal road back to Bridgeport.

"I still can't believe you downed three elks with just a bow!" Jaina laughed as they cruised along the mountain passes of Tiragrade Sound. "Lord Kennings said it was a record!"

Sylvanas smirked, "I've been hunting for ages and our family heirloom is an enchanted bow. What did you expect?"

"Not that! Tides. I'll have to ask Vereesa about her hunting skills next time I see her."

Sylvanas scoffed, "When you do, make sure you tell Little Moon that your own Huntmaster declared me the best hunter in all Kul Tiras. That'll get her going."

Jaina laughed, "I'll be sure to tell her."

Sylvanas snickered. The hunt had been an enjoyable diversion but the issue with the Ashvanes still tugged at the back of her mind.

"Jaina..." She began.

Jaina hummed. "Yes?"

"Why do you hate Lady Ashvane so much?"

Jaina paused and then sighed, "I don't **hate** her."

"You looked like someone served you curdled milk for your tea when she stopped by for breakfast this morning."

"You were pretty quick to avoid her invitation to dinner."

"Only to forestall an argument between you and your mother my lady."

Jaina huffed and folded her arms, "I don't hate her. I just.. Don't trust her. I've been hearing rumors since SIlvermoon that the Ashvanes are somehow involved in the black market and smuggling. Possibly even human trafficking. No one's been able to prove anything of course. But just the fact that the rumors exist is troublesome enough. Mother thinks it's just rival company who are trying to slander and undermine the Ashvanes. That's why she asked about the missing cargo. Personally, I'm not so sure."

"And the fact that she's practically your mother's best friend now?"

"Ugh! That makes it even worse! And it's not like I can stay around to keep an eye on her."

Sylvanas hummed, "And the Irontide? Have you heard of her doing business with them?"

Jaina blinked and looked taken aback, "The Irontide Raiders and House Ashvane doing business? That would be insanity. When it comes to pirates, they're the worst of the lot. They'd sooner slit Lady Ashvane's throat than work with her I think."

"Even with the right incentives?"

"Even with the right incentives. Also if it were known that Lady Ashvane was doing business with them, it would ruin the entire house. There's no way she'd risk that. She spent years after her husband died hellbent on proving herself worthy of leading the house. "

Jaina sighed and lowered her arms, "At the end of the day, mother is right. It's all just rumor and conjecture. I just.. Really hate how she clings to my mother like some kind of lamprey."

Sylvanas laughed at that description. "You too huh?"

"Me too?"

She shot Jaina a wide grin, "My first thought was she sounded like one of Kael'thas's courtesans."

It was Jaina's turn to laugh. She even reached out to lightly swat Sylvanas on the arm. "They aren't that bad!"

"No. They're worse."

"You're terrible." Jaina chuckled as she turned her attention back to the road. Suddenly, she leaned over and nearly blocked her line of sight with an outstretched arm. "Oh! Pull off over there!"

"What?" Sylvanas followed the arm to a finger that was pointing at a small access road a few miles ahead.

"Over there! Take that access road and park!"

"Why?"

"There's a parking lot down there. I want to show you something."

Sylvanas looked askance at Jaina who merely looked back with a slight pout. "As my lady wishes," she said with a soft sigh. She shifted lanes and pulled over to the little access road. True enough, there was a small parking lot at the end of the road.

Jaina nearly vaulted out of the car as soon as Sylvanas placed it in park. She hurried to a walking path nearby and waited impatiently for Sylvanas to follow. "Come on! I swear, you're slower than a tugboat sometimes."

The elven woman looked back to their car but Jaina waved a hand. "Don't worry about it. No one will mess with it least they face my mother's wraith." She grins, "And no one wants to be on the receiving end of **that**."

Sylvanas continued to look uncertain but she followed dutifully followed Jaina down the path. "Where are we going?"

"There's a little cove down here. My father used to bring us here when we were children. I haven't been here in ages. Not since..." Her voice trailed off and she shook her head. "In ages."

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow but followed closely behind. Someone was maintaining the path. The stone steps had been carefully swept, providing solid footing for the descent. The path wound gently downwards, turning from stone to sand as they approached a small copse of tall beach grass.

Jaina pushed through it and Sylvanas was rewarded with the sight of a pristine beach backed by tall rock cliffs. There was a small cave off to the side and she could see the faint outline of some well weathered wooden trunks.

Jaina hummed, stopping right at the edge of the grass and beckoned for Sylvanas to draw closer. Once she did so, the younger woman reached up and grasped her shoulder with one hand.

"What are you doing?" Sylvanas asked.

"Removing my shoes. It's been too long since I got to feel the sand between my toes."

Sylvanas laughed at that even as she stayed still."I guess there are some things not even all the fancy boarding schools in the world can't make you forget huh?"

Jaina grinned up at Sylvanas as she slipped off her pumps. She thrust the shoes into Sylvanas's hands and began walking towards the cave. Sylvanas followed behind at a more leisurely pace. Her own booted feet made deep imprints in the sand despite her habit of treading lightly. Perhaps it was soft giving nature of sand she mused.

The cove was certainly quiet, only the sounds of the waves and the occasional snippet of song she heard Jaina humming. When they made it to the cave, Jaina sat down on one of the trunks. "Turn around please."

"Pardon?"

Jaina turned slightly red, "Could you please turn around? Like I said, it's been awhile since I've felt the sand between my toes but I can't do that in stockings."

Sylvanas blinked and then it dawned on her what Jaina meant. Instead of turning around right away she smirked playfully, "I can help with that if you like. I'm told I have very strong fingers. Good for grasping things."

The light blush across Jaina's cheeks turned positively crimson. "No no no! It's fine!" She sputtered. "I can manage by myself! I don't need your hands! I mean they are nice hands but..! Arg! Just turn around!"

Sylvanas chuckled, "As my lady commands." She slowly turned around and waited patiently. She could hear the rustling of cloth behind her as Jaina undoubtedly was hiking up her skirts to get to the stockings below. Rather than give in to the sudden urge to peek, she kept her eyes trained in the ocean.

The water came in gentle waves, lapping at the sandy beach. The shelter of the tall rock cliffs meant there wasn't much wind and what wind did exist was mild. With the sun overhead, Sylvanas began to grow warm under her suit. She thought for a moment, ears twitching at Jaina's huff.

If Jaina was willing to set aside propriety for comfort then perhaps Sylvanas could afford the same. She peeled off her gloves first, folding them carefully before putting them in her pocket. The tie was next. Rather than remove it entirely, she simply loosened it and unbuttoned her collar. The extra gap provided some relief.

Before she could contemplate removing her jacket, she heard Jaina make a sound of triumph. "There!"

Sylvanas turned around slowly, "Decent my lady?"

Jaina looked up triumphantly as she smoothed out her skirt. Her stockings laid across the top of one wooden chest next to her shoes. "Obviously. Oh!" She look in Sylvanas's attire and noted the absence of gloves and the loosened tie. "You ah.. you can remove your jacket if you like. Put it right next to my shoes."

Sylvanas cocked her head, taking a moment to contemplate before nodding. "Very well my lady." She carefully removed her jacket and folded it up so she could rest it next to Jaina's things. By the time she turned back around, Jaina was already halfway down the beach and heading towards the water.

She watched Jaina stop and dig her toes into the warm sand, head tipping upwards to take in the sun. She looked younger standing there, more relaxed; like the fate of entire nations didn't rest on her shoulders and her ability to keep people talking rather than fighting.

It was a good look on the younger woman Sylvanas decided.

She was seized by an impulse then and like many times before, gave in to the impulse. Leaning up against the wooden trunk, she slid off her boots and then her long black trouser socks. She left the boots on the ground with the socks tucked into the boots and rolled up the cuff of her pants a couple inches. When she looked up again, Jaina was ankle deep in the water.

A couple water elementals rose from the sea, flowing their way towards the young mage. She shrieked with laughter when one approached and playfully squirted a tiny stream of water at her face. "Sylvanas!" She shouted, laughing still, "help!"

Shaking her head with laughter, Sylvanas quickly ran across the beach; finding sure footing even against the shifting sands. "Hold on my lady! I'm coming! "

* * *

"Jaina! Where are you?" Sylvanas hissed. A part of her wished that she had brought the tracking device she used in Silvermoon with her. But without the support of her rangers, the device was virtually useless.

"Over here!" came the answering hiss from behind a shipping container two rows over.

Sylvanas slipped through the shadows until she reached the container. Jaina had her back pressed up against it with one hand wrapped tightly around her left forearm. Blood welled between her fingertips.

" _Belore_ ," Sylvanas whispered as she unwound her tie. "What happened?"

"Clipped myself running," Jaina whispered back. In the distance they could hear the rough dialect and slang of the Irontide Raiders. "I knew Ashvane was up to something!"

Sylvanas said nothing as she forced Jaina's hand away from her wound and tied her tie around it as a makeshift bandage.

What should have been a pleasant night had turned into a nightmare. They had stayed at the beach for hours, first playing in the surf with the water elementals and then sitting to watch the sun set after Jaina dried their clothes with a spell. Afterwards, they returned the roadster to the garage and walked down to the Salt and Shanty for dinner.

Jaina had plied Sylvanas with shots of whiskey, noting that this was part of the Kul Tiran cultural experience. The drink tasted like wood smoke and salt but went down smooth. After the simple meal of fried fish and chips ended, she let the younger woman convince her to take a stroll around the Ashvane Company Yards.

Which is exactly how they ended up pinned behind a container while Irontide Raiders and Ashvane guards conducted business a few yards away.

She blamed the whiskey for agreeing to the idea.

"I should have never let you talk me into this," Sylvanas hissed.

"How was I supposed to know a weapon deal was happening tonight?! You'd think Lady Ashvane would have at least warned them I was in town!"

"Shit." Sylvanas immediately pressed a gloved hand against Jaina's mouth and pressed in close. The movement was so sudden that Jaina started to protest. The sound, as muffled as it was, quickly aborted itself when the bright white light of a security flashlight swept down the aisle two columns over. The two women stood stock still with Jaina barely daring to breathe. Sylvanas's ears twitched and swiveled, listening.

No one sounded the alarm. If anything, the voices from those conducting the trade deal drifted closer.

"Gentlemen," a woman said, "Thank you for your patience. As promised, we have saved the best for last." She had the smooth posh accent of nobility. One of the Ashvane's personal aids perhaps.

"Hrmph. For what we're paying, it better be worth it," a deeply accented voice growled.

Sylvanas felt Jaina's nose scrunch under her palm. She arched an eyebrow but Jaina merely flicked her eyes to the side in the direction of the voices. She frowned but Jaina merely narrowed her eyes. With a muted sigh, Sylvanas inched backwards as slowly and quietly as she could.

With the ranger's body no longer pinning her to the container, Jaina was able to turn about and inch her way along the container until she reached the very edge.

Sylvanas didn't stray far, always just close enough that their bodies were practically touching. If something happened, she hoped that her magically enforced blazer would be enough to shrug off the attack long enough for Jaina to get to safety.

"Oh don't worry," the aide's purred. "This is top of the line. In fact, as a sign of good faith, Lady Ashvane's agreed to let you and your crew be the very first to use it. Consider it a gift."

Both Jaina and Sylvanas peered cautiously from around the edge of their hiding spot. A cluster of Irontide Raiders, dressed in combat fatigues and identifiable by the red and black patch decorated with a laughing skull on their sleeves, gathered around several large aluminum trunks. In front of the trunks stood a woman of average height with mousy brown hair. She wore a more formal uniform than the Raiders; neatly pressed with a silver balance scale on a field of red on a patch on her shoulder. The other Ashvane guards were dressed similarly.

Sylvanas noted that all of the, guards and raiders alike, carried no guns, only short sticks strapped to their thighs. A few also carried heavy looking flashlights in their hands. The real weapons were probably in those trunks and in the crates the guards and the raiders left a few moments earlier.

One of the Ashvane guards grunted as he opened one of the aluminum trunks and pulled out a massive rifle. Sylvanas's ears pinned back and even Jaina stiffened in front of her. Both of them could feel the waves of pressurized magic radiating from it.

"May I present to you gentlemen, the Ashvane Arc Cannon. The latest in the merger of magic and technology." She patted a large cartridge near the trigger. "Each battery was charged at the maelstrom itself. Good for ten shots each but each shot is guaranteed to blow a hole through even the thickest hauls of the Proudmoore juggernauts."

There were some appreciative whistles from the raiders. Largest of them, a huge bulky man who lifted the cannon from the Ashvane guard with ease, hummed. He appeared to pull the trigger with the aide put a hand on his arm. "Not yet. Wait until you get to open waters. It makes too much noise and not even Lady Ashvane will be able to cover this up."

The raider grunted and squinted at the aide before returning the cannon to the guard. "We'll take them. Give them a test run against the sharks circling the Freehold." He grinned in an ugly fashion, "And Lady Ashvane will keep her promise?"

"Once she's taken control of the Admiralty, you and the rest of the Raiders will be dutifully rewarded."

"Good. Load 'em up boys! Get these to the ship!"

Jaina and Sylvanas pulled back immediately. "This is a problem," Jaina breathed.

Sylvanas grunted, "That's an understatement. We need to get to the barracks, warn your mother. Think you can teleport us out of here?"

Jaina seemed thought for a moment. "My magical signature should still be registered but I'm not going."

"What?! Are you insane? Jaina. I don't know Kul Tiran politics very well but you said it yourself, it's insanity to team up with the Raiders and Ashvane's gone and done that! Not only that, but she's preparing for a coup!" Sylvanas reached out and grasped Jaina's shoulders as if to shake some sense into her. "From what I've heard of the Raiders these past couple days, they're ruthless and wouldn't blink twice at taking you hostage. I'm willing to die for you Jaina but not like this!"

Jaina shook her head, "If Ashvane is teaming up with the Raiders, the Admiralty been in danger for a while. We have to find proof before they leave with it or destroy it. It's the only way."

Sylvanas groaned, her head bowed so close their foreheads nearly touched, "Are you sure?"

"If Ashvane's managed to hide all of **this** from my mother, who knows what else she's hiding? We need that proof."

"Fine but you are following my orders, understood?"

"Yes."

"Alright then," Sylvanas said grimly. "Let's go find us some evidence."


	7. To Protect What Is Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jaina and Sylvanas try to find out just what Ashvane is up to and bite off a little more than they can choose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your patience. This chapter was a surprisingly difficult one to write. But here it is! I hope you guys enjoy it!

Jaina and Sylvanas quietly shuffled off until they were out of earshot of the Raiders hauling away their new artillery. "Where do we even begin looking for this evidence?" Sylvanas hissed.

Jaina leaned carefully against the wall of a warehouse. She fiddled with the edge of her blouse as she thought. "There's a place on the docks." She peered around the edge of the warehouse. "Over there. See that building jutting out into the bay? I heard a dock worker call it Priscilla's Parlour last time I was home. If there's documented evidence anywhere, it would be there."

Sylvanas peered around the corner as well. A small dock jutted out away from the rest of the yard. For whatever reason, someone had built a second level to the dock and a small building sat in this second level.

Guards patrolled the area; lighter than one might imagine for a busy shipyard but given the arms deal, Ashvane most likely dismissed all but the most loyal of them. Even so, they could see at least two guards posted at the start of the dock and one at the door of the building. That wasn't even counting the guards on patrol or the raiders moving their new cargo.

"That's a long distance away and not much cover," Sylvanas said as she pulled away. "With the lighting, we'd be out in the open and easily visible. Also there's no real way to get by the guards at the dock without attracting attention.

"Right." Jaina mulled over a variety of ideas.

Teleportation was out. While she could see the house, if it was warded against teleportation, tides knows where they would end up instead. Simply sneaking across was just too risky. But what if... "Raise my limit."

"What?" Sylvanas stared down at Jaina. "Raise your wa-"

"My limit. If you raise it, I can get us across without being seen and then some."

Sylvanas looked skeptical, "First, how? And second, you realize that if I do, there's going to be a mountain of paperwork after this right?"

"I'm sure Mother would grant you some sort of dispensation since you're, oh right, **saving** the Admiralty." Jaina shot back. "Remember the thing you had us do earlier today when we were hunting elk? The whole," she gestured wildly a bit, "Herding the elk with decoys so you could isolate and pick off the ones you wanted? We'll do the same with the patrols."

"They're humans Jaina, not deer," Sylvanas said dryly. "And there's only two of us. Hardly enough for proper decoys. That also doesn't solve the issue of the guards watching the dock."

"If you raise my limiter, I can summon some illusions and use them to distract the patrols. It's what I did in Silvermoon before you showed up. Once they're distracted, I'll cast an invisibility spell on us. The problem is that it doesn't last very long; so we'll have to make a run for it."

"How long is not very long?"

Jaina chewed at her lower lip, "a minute at best but i would also be casting a hasting spell that would allow us to move faster at the same time. It should be enough to at least get us close to the dock."

Sylvanas still seemed skeptical, "And how do you intend for us to cross the dock once the spell wears off? There's at least two guards and if they're competent, they won't run."

Jaina hummed and then grinned, "You're a ranger. Surely you have some tricks up your sleeve you could use on that front."

Sylvanas pressed her lips into a thin line. "I don't do tricks," she grumbled. "Alright. What's the time limit? Would 30 minutes be sufficient?"

Jaina mentally ran the math, factoring in the rough count of men they saw at the weapon deal, the area of the sector, and extra time in case of complications. "I think so. You can always extend it with warning right?"

"Yes. But only if you stay close."

"Okay. Let's do 30 minutes."

Sylvanas licked her lips. "Ranger-Captain Sylvanas Windrunner authorizing Proudmoore Limit Suspension." She looked at Jaina who held up two fingers. "Level 2. Mark 30 minutes."

The sleeve around Jaina's right arm glowed as the armband beneath it flashed in acknowledgment. It felt unusually cool against Jaina's skin and she sighed. With a few murmured words and gestures, half a dozen illusions of two people who looked vaguely like Sylvanas and Jaina if they were both men and Sylvanas was human appeared. She flicked her fingers at each one and they disappeared. A few moments later, shouts erupted all over the area. "That should keep them busy," Jaina breathed out.

Sylvanas was stock still, ears pointed directly upwards and staring straight at Jaina. There was something about the look in her eyes that seemed a bit hungry. "Sylvanas?"

The high elf swallowed and seemed to brace herself, "I'm alright."

Jaina muttered again. This time a sheet of violet light appeared above the both of them. It shimmered in the air as it floated down and covered them like a bed sheet. She felt the tingling of the invisibility spell and then the stirring sensation of the haste spell settling into her muscles. She kept a careful eye on Sylvanas, who had squeezed her eyes shut during the process. Her ears flickered, the movement growing faster and faster as the haste spell took place. She reached out to touch her. "Time to go," She murmured.

Sylvanas jerked as if she'd been burned. "Ah. Yes." Her voice was raspy and she wouldn't look Jaina in the eyes. "Let's go."

Without even looking back, the elven woman took off running. The centuries spent training in preparation for the role of Ranger-General meant that even magically enhanced, the sound of her footfalls were minimal. She seemed to practically fly along the shipyard grounds before disappearing into a shadowy patch near where the dock started.

Jaina moved at a slower pace. Invisibility did nothing for noise and she didn't want to garner more attention to herself than necessary. So she adopted a fast walk. With the haste spell, it was almost as good as a run.

All too soon she began feel time slowing around her. "Shit," she muttered under her breath and looked about wildly. A large crane stood right by the edge of the dock ready to unload or load any cargo that came to port. She ran for it, wincing at the sound of her feet pounding against the cement beneath her. She thanked her past self for deciding on shoes with short heels rather than the stilettos she'd been eyeing that morning.

The noise attracted the attention of the two guards standing by the dock to the parlour.

"Who's there?" The first one called.

"You stay here, I'll check it out." The second guard said. He drew a long stick from his hip and flicked his wrist. With a snap, the collapsible baton extended to full length.

Jaina dived for the crane's base and out of sight just as the spell flicker and faded. She panted, the sound too loud and harsh to her ears. She didn't dare to peak around. Not yet at least. Her heart pounded even as she sketched the start of a rune in the air.

"Come out, come out," the approaching guard growled.

Jaina held her breath and listened. The footsteps came closer and soon the guard rounded the corner. Before he could say anything, she was already flinging the runr at him. The spell hit him square in the chest and a sharp expletive turned into a plaintive 'ba' as the guard suddenly transformed into a sheep.

The spell wouldn't last long but just long enough for Jaina to look around the corner, preparing another spell for the guard left behind.

He gave a start at the sound of the sheep but before he could call out, Sylvanas suddenly appeared behind him.

Jaina watched as Sylvanas slapped one gloved hand over his mouth and nose, muffling any sound he made as the other hand raised up. There was a flash of silver and she stabbed him once, twice, four times in the chest. He made a choking gurgling sound even as blood spurted outwards from the wounds. He tried clawing at Sylvanas's arm but couldn't make purchase as she dragged him back into the shadows and deposited his body beside a rusting container.

Jaina cast a hasty binding spell on the sheep before it could turn back into a man. Right as the arcane chains wrapped around it, the sheep vanished in a cloud of smoke and reappeared as a human. Before he could shout again, she made a slapping motion with her hand. A panel of pure arcane power covered his mouth, effectively gagging him. She flicked her finger and he ended up getting dragged across the yard and into an empty shipping container.

She hurried to Sylvanas's side. The elven woman crouched over the dying guard and wiped the blood off of what appeared to be a thin silver blade covered in runes with the man's clothing.

"What are you doing?" Jaina hissed. "We needed him alive!"

Sylvanas looked at Jaina and then at the man bleeding out at her feet. There was something hard about her expression, "We only need one alive and that one is most likely the aide. These guards are just grunts." Her eyes flickered over to the container Jaina had secured her guard in. "Besides, you left one alive."

"Sylvanas!"

The eleven woman grimaced, "Fine. I'll knock the next one out." She crouched to rifle through his bloodstained clothing. There was nothing of use in his pockets so she removed the collapsible baton from its hip sheath. She tested its durability by giving it a few whacks against the meat of her palm before nodding in a satisfactory manner and setting it aside.

Thus armed, Sylvanas ran her finger over the runes of her blade. The runes dimmed with the passing of her finger and the blade turned malleable. She slipped it back into the hidden sheath within the lining of her coat and looked up. "Have any other tricks up your sleeves?"

Jaina pressed her lips into a thin line, "They're not tricks. But I might have more appropriate spells if they are needed."

Sylvanas huffed a laugh and then grunted as she pushed at the corpse. The dead weight of the guard's body took a little bit of effort but she was able to roll it into the waters. It hit with a splash before the body rose to the top of the water and slowly floated away.

Jaina winced at the sight but by the time she looked back. Sylvanas was already striding off.

It was clear that the Ashvanes weren't expecting company. Aside from the two guards on the dock and the one guard outside the parlour door, there were no others around that particular area. Sylvanas kept to the shadows where she could, gesturing for Jaina to follow her exact path.

Because of the parlour's raised position, it made sneaking up tricky as the guard by the door had a good vantage point. They took cover behind barrels and in shadows when it seemed that the guard was looking in their direction until they reached the closest set of stairs.

Quietly, slowly, Sylvanas made her way up the stairs to the second level. Her ears twitched and she stilled. A hand gestured wildly at Jaina, making her stop and crouch. The ranger tipped her head sideways and then crept silently the rest of the way up the stairs. Jaina followed behind, as quietly as she could but a misstep going up meant her almost losing her balance. She pitched forward and caught herself but couldn't quite stop the yelp of surprise.

Sylvanas's ears flattened immediately. A shout by the door indicated that the guard heard them. She moved quickly, dashing forward with the baton fully extended. The guard at the door appeared around the corner. He was dressed in an Ashvane uniform like the others guards but unlike them, he wore a bulletproof vest.

He swung his heavy tactical flashlight at Sylvanas's head.

She caught and deflected the blow with her baton, the impact of the heavier flashlight bending the metal where it caught but she didn't stop moving. She brought her knee up, driving it hard into to the guard's stomach. He exhaled and doubled over from the blow and Sylvanas wrinkled her nose. Whatever was on his breath was clearly something foul. Without missing a beat, she swung the bent baton at his head but he caught the blow on his forearm.

The flashlight swung about again, hitting solidly against Sylvanas's ribs. She grunted and retaliated by clapping him on the ear with an open palmed strike with her free hand. He staggered sideways just as Sylvanas dropped the baton and followed up the blow with series of quick jabs to his face. The speed of the blows caught him off guard but Sylvanas didn't let up. She followed his backwards stagger and used her longer reach to deliver a final punch right to his throat. The guard choked and dropped the flashlight to clutch at his throat.

Bent over and with his guard open, he was unable to stop Sylvanas from driving her elbow into the back of his head. He collapsed like a sack of bricks.

Jaina hurried forwards, "Sylvanas! Are you alright?"

Sylvanas hunched over slightly, panting lightly from the exertion and wincing with every breath. One hand rested gingerly against her side where the flashlight had hit but she waved Jaina off with her other. "I'm fine. I just need a moment."

Jaina placed a hand on her shoulder, frowning slightly. "Are you sure? We're almost there. If I don't find anything, we'll just leave."

The ranger grinned, "This isn't even a flesh wound. It's just some bruised ribs. I think. It's fine. Let's just get what you're looking for and get out."

Jaina still seemed a bit uncertain but Sylvanas managed to straighten up with a grimace. "Come on." Without looking back, she started for the door.

* * *

The interior of Priscilla's Parlour looked like an ordinary office and breakroom space. A large cork board hung from the wall opposite of the door with maps, transit notices and shipping slips pinned to it. In front of the cork board sat a single desk with the usual assortment of office supplies, invoices and a computer. A row of filing cabinets ran along an adjacent wall. Someone had built a bar opposite of the filing cabinets. It wasn't anything fancy, just a few stools, a couple taps of local Kul Tiran beer and a microwave behind the counter.

Shoved into a corner near the counter was a card table with a stack of hearthstone cards. Whoever was playing obviously left the game only half finished.

"Unfinished game. Means that whoever was playing left in a hurry. How are you doing on time?"

Jaina hummed as she headed towards the filing cabinets. "I still have twenty minutes left. The illusions should still be good for another fifteen." She tried pulling out one of the drawers but they wouldn't budge. "Ugh."

"Better hurry then. I'm giving you ten minutes to find something and then we're out."

"Understood." Jaina pressed her fingertip against the lock of the filing cabinet and muttered a cantrip under her breath. The lock glowed briefly and then there was a click. "Yes," she hissed under her breath. She pulled open the top drawer and began rifling through it. Behind her, she could hear Sylvanas opening up a desk drawer and going through its contents.

She skimmed the folder tabs. Most of them seemed to be fairly standard. Contracts and invoices with various companies. The Ashvane Trading Company shipped more than just their own products.

The second drawer yielded a few surprises. It appeared that Priscilla Ashvane managed to obtain most, if not all, of the contracts for the Admiralty in terms of both shipping and weaponry. Some of the invoices seemed a bit high for the bill of materials. She ran a few numbers quickly in her head and frowned. The Ashvane Trading Company was defrauding her mother. She folded up and slipped a few of these invoices into her purse.

The rest of the cabinets yielded nothing interesting.

Jaina stepped backwards and hummed. While evidence of fraud against the Proudmoore Admiralty was certainly something, it wasn't treason and didn't prove that Lady Ashvane was selling weapons to the Irontide Raiders. She turned about. "Any luck Sylvanas?"

Sylvanas was bent slightly over the keyboard drawer tapping lightly at the bottom. She looked up when Jaina spoke. "Shhhh." Her ears twitched as she continued to tap at the wood.

Jaina frowned but stayed silent and still.

Sylvanas's face settled into one of intense concentration. It went on for a short while until she suddenly straightened. Tapping turned a hard hollow knock. "False bottoms," she muttered. "Why do they always think false bottoms work?"

Jaina hurried over, "Who thinks what works?"

"False bottoms in drawers. For whatever reason, people with something to hide always try to do it clever rather than smart." Sylvanas felt about the bottom of the drawer until her fingers caught on something. There was a click and then the entire bottom of the drawer lifted up a fraction of an inch. She grabbed a pencil lying on the desk and used it to lift the entire panel the rest of the way.

A red leather bound journal nestled in a cutout under the panel. Jaina reached out to take it but Sylvanas grabbed her wrist before she could touch it. "Wait."

"For what?"

"Could be trapped."

Jaina looked at Sylvanas skeptically, "Why..."

Sylvanas frowned, "Anyone who's gone through the trouble of trying to hide the evidence of their wrongdoing, especially when said wrongdoing is treason, have most likely also set traps."

Jaina rolled her eyes and with her off hand, etched a glyph. It flared brightly for a second before fading. When there was no answering glow, she smirked at Sylvanas. "No arcane traps. See?"

The high elf grumbled, "Doesn't mean it's not physically trapped." She dropped Jaina's wrist and picked the pencil up from earlier to carefully wedge the journal upwards, creating just enough of a gap that she could see under it. When she saw nothing, only then did she pick the journal up and hand it to Jaina.

In a fit of childishness, Jaina stuck her tongue out at Sylvanas even as she opened the book. She missed the return eye roll as she turned her attention to the pages but didn't miss the muttered 'brat' that followed.

The journal was an accounting book. Most of the numbers meant little to Jaina but then she saw a few that matched the invoices she had taken earlier. She placed the journal down with a small excited noise and started pulling and unfolding the documents from her purse. Sylvanas loomed behind her. "Found something?"

"I think so..." Jaina's voice trailed off as she compared invoice numbers to the numbers in the books. The account numbers matched as did the gold amounts. Immediately after every matching account was another account with a smaller amount of gold. This account number appeared several times throughout the book. She was no accountant but she'd seen enough paperwork from the fraud department to recognize what these numbers meant. "Someone is paying her. They're using a number of shell corporations and she's funneling them all into a single account. I don't know enough but I'm sure if we can get this journal and the rest of the paperwork here to the Silver Hand, they'll be able to tell us more."

Sylvanas eyed the filing cabinets. "All of it?"

Jaina took out her cell phone and started taking pictures of the pages in the journals and the matching invoices. "Ideally but this is enough for a start. I'm sending Taelia some photos of what we found. She'll forward it onto the fraud and hopefully they can get at least get the investigation started. But we'll need to send the guards in to collect the rest."

She texted the images to her aide even as she spoke. Once the photos were successfully sent, she folded the invoices back up and tucked them into the journal before slipping it into her purpose. "There. With three minutes to spare."

Sylvanas shook her head with a small smile, "Let's go."

Jaina stepped close to Sylvanas. While physical contact wasn't necessary for teleportation, she couldn't help but reach up and grasp the lapel of her blazer with one hand. With the Proudmoore Barracks firmly in mind, Jaina snapped the fingers of her free hand and felt the familiar surge of mana that would activate the teleportation spell.

Mana flared, forming a wall of bright white light around them. She could feel the familiar tugging sensation of the teleportation spell in her gut and suddenly it was gone. The mana dissipated back into the environment.

Jaina felt a pressure weigh down upon her like a lead jacket. Something was actively suppressing her mana output. She reached out for her illusions but couldn't feel her connections to them. She frowned. Did she accidentally trigger something? When she looked up at Sylvanas, she saw that the older woman's ears were pinned back. She must have come to the same conclusion.

The mage opened her mouth to say something but a sudden surge of wild mana washed through the building like a shock wave. It had the same magical signature as the arc cannons.

Sylvanas staggered backwards at the sudden flood of mana, taking Jaina along with her. She wrapped an arm around the younger woman's waist to stabilize their stance. An instant later, she twisted the both of them around and used her superior strength to force Jaina down to her knees. Both arms wrapped tightly about the diplomat, burying her face against the silk of the ranger's shirt just as a loud bang echoed.

The sound left Jaina's ears ringing and she could only imagine how it affected Sylvanas and her more sensitive hearing.

"-in there!" A woman's voice barked out, cutting through the ringing. It was a loud voice, a strong voice with an equally strong Kul Tiran accent. The kind of voice that once barked out orders to her sailors through a storm. A captain's voice. "There's nowhere to hide and nowhere to run! Come out peacefully and we'll let you both live!"

Jaina pulled away from Sylvanas and saw the hard set of her jaw. "Sylvanas," she murmured urgently. "Sylvanas listen to me."

Sylvanas's ear twitched even as she pulled away.

Jaina held on to her blazer more tightly, "Sylvanas. That was a warning shot."

Sylvanas jerked out of Jaina's grasp, wincing at the pain against her ribs. "I know. I have an idea. It's unlikely that the suppressor extends beyond this building. A field that large would definitely attract attention. If we can get you out of here, you can teleport to the barracks while i keep them busy."

"That's suicide! They definitely will kill you if we do that."

"Then I suggest you act fast and rally the troops."

Sylvanas crawled to the window and peered out of it. "All Ashvane men. Three guards, one of them a heavy with an Arc Cannon and the aide we saw earlier. How are you doing on time with your limiter?"

Jaina touched her limiter. She could feel the faint hum of it even with the larger suppression system in place. "I would say about thirteen minutes. I think I can still cast some minor spells though, even with the suppressor."

Sylvanas nodded and shuffled over to the bar only to crouch down once she reached the other side and started rummaging underneath. "I'll provide us some cover. As soon as you're clear of the building, I want you to teleport out."

"Sylvanas..."

The ranger popped her head over the counter. "Jaina, you agreed to follow orders in exchange for helping you find the evidence. We found it. Now you need to get out of here alive so you can deliver it. If Ashvane is seriously considering trying to overthrow the Admiralty, she won't hesitate to kill us both."

"So it's okay if they kill just you then?"

Sylvanas grunted as she tugged at something under the counter. "I'd rather not die today but if that's what it takes to fulfill my duty then yes, I'm prepared for that inevitability." She gave another grunt, "Given the fact that you're the heir to a nation run by its navy, I would have thought you'd be prepared to die at any given moment. It's why you keep doing what you do despite Garrosh's very public threats isn't it?"

"I do what I do to keep other people from dying," Jaina hissed. She started to say more about the Ashvane Captain from earlier interrupted. "I am giving you until the count of ten to come out! Then we fire on the parlour! Ten!"

"Sylvanas!"

"Nine!

"Just one more..!" There was a popping and then a hissing sound just as Sylvanas rose to her feet. She held the top of a large metal canister with both hands. "Remember. Stay behind me and teleport out as soon as you can, okay?"

Jaina glared at her, "I'll try."

"Eight!"

"Not the answer I was hoping for but I guess we don't have time to argue." Sylvanas half carried half dragged the canister to the door and opened it a crack. "Don't shoot! We're coming out!"

Her Thalassian lilt seemed to give the Ashvanes pause if the confused murmuring outside the door was any indication. Sylvanas didn't wait for them to puzzle out what it meant, however. She used her foot to kick the door wide open and wrenched the canister in her hands around. It swung around and up and at the height of its swing, Sylvanas let go.

The canister arced through the air, drawing the attention of the assailants. Two opened fire with their own handguns, the sound of gunshots echoing through the shipyard. The bullets hit the container and it let out another hiss as pressured air escaped, propelling it forward.

Sylvanas took advantage of the distraction to explode out the door and leap down from the upper level. She landed boots first on top of one guard, her weight and momentum sending both of them crashing into the ground. Ignoring the searing pain in her side from the earlier injury against her ribs, she used her legs to propel herself upwards, punching the jaw of the Ashvane aide as she tried to grab the high elf.

"Jaina! Go!" She didn't even bother looking behind her as she scooped up a fallen pistol by its barrel.

Jaina hurried out of the little building and felt the weight of suppression lift from the very core of her being as soon as she crossed the threshold. Rather than do what Sylvanas ordered, she lifted her right hand into the air and sketched a rune. An ice lance a foot long formed above her head and she flung it down. It struck the prone guard Sylvanas had landed on earlier, shattering into a mist on impact before condensing back into a block of ice with the clench of Jaina's hand.

The ice encapsulated the downed guard's chest and arms, effectively pinning him to the ground.

Sylvanas snarled as she smashed the butt of her pistol into the nose of the aide. The metal hit cartilage with a hollow thud and she stumbled backwards with a yelp. Her ear twitched, hearing the scuffling of feet just to her left. She lashed out with her fist on instinct and connected with only air. When her body followed her fist in the turn about, the guard that was trying to sneak up on her had jumped back and just out of reach.

She snarled again, closing the distance in two steps as the ambusher tried to raise his pistol. She grabbed his wrist, forcing it upwards into the air just as it fired. The flash of the muzzle and the sound of the gunshot made Sylvanas wince but she didn't let go. She attempted to bash her pistol grip against his temple but he caught her wrist before she could make contact.

They grappled for a bit with Sylvanas trying to use her slight height advantage to no avail. Eventually Sylvanas drove her head forward, smashing her forehead into the guard's face. He stumbled, fingers clawing against her wrist, catching on something before she used the momentary opening to pivot her hips and flip the guard to the ground.

He fell with a thud and she followed his fall with a sharp hard kick to the ribs. He yelped in pain as she swooped down to grab his gun arm and twist it around and up, bracing a foot against his shoulder. He yelled again in pain against the strain on the joint.

Something sharp and cold whistled past her face, nicking her ear. She turned just in time to see another ice lance shatter itself against the gunman whose nose she'd broken earlier. A block of ice crystallized around the gun and woman growled. "Damn mage! Jon! Do something about her!"

The aide swung at Sylvanas's head with the ice block even as the ranger could feel the crackle of arcane and lightning building up somewhere behind her. A surge of panic fueled adrenaline coursed through her.

Sylvanas reacted out of pure instinct. She leaned backwards a heartbeat before the ice block cut through the air where her head at been. A snapping sound accompanied the movement as the man below her yelled again in pain and then passed out. She dropped the wrist in her grasp even as she pedaled away. The woman advanced with murder in her eyes. "I won't let you get away with this."

A crackle of arcane and electricity sent a shiver down Sylvanas's spine and she spared a glance behind her. The heavy, Jon, had the arc cannon aimed upwards at Jaina and was charging it. "Jaina!" She tried to break free of the Ashevane aide's pursuit.

The arc cannon exploded.

A bolt of lightning burst forth, streaking towards where Jaina stood on the upper level of the dock. Sylvanas had to shield her eyes from the burst of light that erupted when the lightning struck the upper level of the dock followed by an ear splitting boom. The combination of light and sound was enough to nearly overwhelm Sylvanas as she staggered back, eyes closed and hands clapped over her ears. Her back hit something warm and solid behind her and a pair of arms caught her. She struggled against the hold but the arms only held on tighter.

Reacting out of instinct, Sylvanas brought the heel of her foot down on her captor's toes. She didn't hear the resulting yelp over the ringing in her ears but she could feel the arms about her loosen their grip. She reached behind her, grasping blindly at her captor. Once her hands found purchase on a handful of clothing, she twisted her body and used her hip to throw her captor over her shoulder.

The person flipped over and fell on their back with a heavy thud. Sylvanas was on top of them in an instant, straddling their hips with an arm pulled back to punch her assailant when her vision cleared and she saw that instead of one of the two remaining Ashvane guards, it was Jaina with the wind knocked out of her but otherwise intact. She blinked. "Jaina?"

She couldn't hear Jaina's response with the ringing in her ears but the younger woman suddenly reached out and grabbed the lapel of her suit jacket for the second time that night. She used the leverage to haul herself up into a sitting position even as she flung her free hand behind Sylvanas's back. She felt the ripple of mana course through the mage's body as she pressed herself against the ranger's chest.

For a moment, Sylvanas was aware only of the powerful surge of mana around her, the warmth of Jaina's body pressed up against her and the faint scent of sea and smoke.

The moment passed as reality reasserted itself with another explosion of light and mana behind her. She chanced a glance over Jaina's shoulder and saw the aide, gun arm now free of ice, raise her pistol. She dropped her arms and wrapped Jaina up in a bear hug as she leaned back and rolled the two of them to the side. A gunshot went off as they tumbled a few feet away.

Sylvanas and Jaina panted in unison as the elven woman pushed herself back up into a sitting position to survey the situation. Jon was lying prone on his back, his body a charred burnt shell. Jaina had managed to fling an ice lance into the barrel of the arc cannon just as he was charging it up. The blockage had forced the lightning to explode back into the cannon and knocked the heavy to his feet while electrifying him in the process. The cannon itself was a twisted mass of metal but the batteries were thankfully still intact.

The aide looked shocked as both her shot missed and her back-up were all dead or otherwise incapacitated. She took one look at Sylvanas, dropped her gun and broke into a dead run.

Sylvanas reached into her blazer, drawing out her knife. She whispered the activation word to stiffen the blade even as she threw it at the retreating woman. The knife whistled through the air with the accuracy of an arrow as it managed to slice at the thick muscle on the inside of the aide's right thigh. The woman screamed as she fell over, clutching at her leg.

Sylvanas rose to her feet and helped Jaina back up. "Are you alright my lady?"

Jaina rested one hand on Sylvanas's shoulder, leaning forward until her forehead touched the taller woman's collarbone. "Yeah.. I think... My foot hurts because you stomped on it but the timer's run out."

Sylvanas laughed, breathless and low. "Sorry about that but as long as you're alright..."

Jaina nodded slightly, her forehead shifting against the material of her jacket. "I'll be fine."

Behind them, the aide moaned in pain. "Help me. I'm going to bleed out. Please. I'll tell you everything."

"Oh for light's sake," Sylvanas muttered under her breath and pulled away from Jaina. "Do you think you can restrain her? Maybe gag her while we call the guards?"

Jaina sighed softly, "Yeah I think I can manage that. But I think I'm going to need a long bath after."

"I think you've earned it."


	8. To Stand By You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sylvanas gets to witness the Lord Admiral's displeasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while but it's finally here! Thank you guys for hanging in there with me so far. 
> 
> As always, special thanks to [Jelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyTheHunter) for all her help.

It didn't take long for the first set of soldiers from the barracks to arrive. Apparently the noise from the arc cannon's first warning shot had carried across the harbor and the barracks commander took it upon himself to deploy a company of soldiers to investigate. By the time they arrived, Sylvanas had stopped the bleeding from the aide's inner thigh and left her bound with the other guards they disabled.

The ranger herself sat on the bottom step of the stairs leading up to the parlour next to Jaina, who was fussing over her bruised ribs. Jaina had saved the parlour itself from irrecoverable damage with a well timed arcane shield. The shot that nearly blinded Sylvanas was a result of the arc cannon hitting the shield; the two arcane energies clashing and exploding as a result.

Jaina rose to her feet when the first of the soldiers spotted them and rushed over, nearly skidding to a halt to offer a hasty salute. "Lady Jaina! Thank the tides you are alright! We nearly had a collective heart attack when the commander said you called from the yard!"

Sylvanas snorted and tried to stand but Jaina's firm hand on her shoulder stopped her. The mage shot her a warning look before turning back to the officer. She glanced at his rank insignia on his sleeve. "Thank you for your timely response Petty Officer...?"

"Walters ma'am! Jeremy Walters!"

"Thank you. Where is Sir Crestfall?"

"On his way ma'am! Commander Blackwood called him up as soon as soon as he heard the explosion and right before he deployed us!"

"Good." Jaina gestured at the parlour, "I need you and a few of the soldiers to go and confiscate all of the records in that building. I believe they contain valuable information about what transpired tonight. They'll need to be packed up and prepared for shipment to the Silver Hand."

Petty Officer Walters blinked and then nodded, "I don't have any boxes but ah... I suppose I could..."

Jaina arched an eyebrow, "I don't care how you do it. Just that it gets done. As for them," she inclined her head towards the living Ashvane guards and the aide. "Arrest them for illegal arm sales and conspiring against the Admiralty."

"Conspiracy ma'am?"

"Ranger-Captain WIndrunner caught them selling the weapons to the Irontide Raiders."

Walters turned pale. "Irontide Raiders ma'am? Are you sure? They're wearing the Ashvane crest!"

Jaina narrowed her eyes, "Are you questioning me Petty Officer Walters?"

"N-no ma'am but...!"

"But it does seem a bit absurd doesn't it?" cut in Cyrus Crestfall's deep voice. "Of course, anything is possible these days."

"Cyrus!" Jaina turned her attention to old Harbormaster. Even Sylvanas rose to her feet to greet the older man.

Cyrus inclined his head towards Sylvanas but he wore a serious expression. "Somehow I figured it would be the two of you stuck neck deep in this mess. Now what's this about the Ashvane Company selling weapons to the Irontide?"

Sylvanas moved to stand by Jaina's side. Without adrenaline suppressing the pain, every step hurt. Fortunately, the enchantments in her suit prevented broken bones. "That aide," the ranger inclined her head towards the gagged aide being tended to by the soldiers, "was definitely selling weapons to someone. The ones that sent you lot scurrying here was a new one that shoots lightning. I'm not familiar with all the crests but the men buying the weapons had a patch with a laughing skull."

"See Cyrus? Sylvanas saw and heard them! We need to go after the raiders before they return to Freehold!"

Cyrus sighed, "This is going to be a mess. Lady Ashvane is not going to be happy about this."

Jaina scowled. "Then Lady Ashvane can send her grievances directly to me. I have a few for her as well."

The old harbormaster shook his head slowly, "I'll send out some patrols, see what I can find but I'm going to need help from the Navy and that means authorization from your mother."

"Do what you need to do Cyrus. Let me deal with my mother." Jaina folded her arms across her chest, keeping her back straight and channeling as much authority as she could into her pose.

"Alright alright. I'll do what I can." Cyrus couldn't help but give Jaina a rueful smile, "You remind me of your father when we were younger you know that? Always so certain that he was right. He was too most of the time but sometimes..." He shook his head and looked to Sylvanas, noticing the stiff way she held herself that had nothing to do with authority. "I'll go find a healer for you Windrunner."

Sylvanas seemed mildly surprised at his guess based on her posture but nodded. "Thank you Harbormaster."

Cyrus waved off the thanks and patted Jaina on the shoulder before turning to address the soldiers milling about. "Heads up lads! Anyone not helping Petty Officer Walters with the records is on search duty! I want every inch of these yards scoured for evidence and someone take the company men for questioning." He paused, spotting a soldier reaching out casually for the hunk of metal that used to be an arc cannon. "And you! Be careful with that thing! Can't you feel all that arcane energy? Recruits, I swear."

Sylvanas laughed softly and winced at the pull of muscle.

"What?" Jaina rounded on the elven woman, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Looks like mastery over the arcane isn't the only thing that is part of the Proudmoore line."

Jaina made a face, "Please. I don't think right now is the time for that kind of joke."

Sylvanas shrugged slightly with one shoulder, "Oh well. Can't say I didn't try. What are the odds that we will see Lady Ashvane at breakfast tomorrow?"

Jaina sighed as a tidesage approached the pair. "I would say very high. Mother won't be pleased. Oh tides. We're going to need to tell mother."

* * *

A soldier escorted Jaina and Sylvanas back to the keep after the tidesage saw to Sylvanas's bruised ribs and the cut on Jaina's arm. He took them straight to the keep's entrance before Jaina dismissed him and ordered him to return back to the Ashvane Company Yard to assist with the clean-up and investigation. A quick inquiry with one of the servants revealed that the Lord Admiral was still awake and in her office.

Jaina guided Sylvanas to the Lord Admiral's office and they found her sitting behind her desk enjoying a night cap.

"Hello J-" The greeting died on Katherine's lips when she took in the bloodstain and torn sleeve of Jaina's blouse along with signs of dirt and other smudges on both her clothing and Sylvanas's. Her eyes widened in alarm. "By the tides, what happened to you two?!" She rose to her feet and hurried around her desk to hold Jaina at arm's length and study her face and clothing. "You better not have gotten into another bar brawl and dragged Sylvanas into that mess. I thought you outgrew that years ago."

Sylvanas arched an eyebrow at Jaina, who flushed at the implication and shot her a warning glare. "It wasn't a bar brawl mother. Not this time at least. We were attacked at the Ashvane Company Yard by some of the company men."

Katherine stiffened at Jaina's accusation. Her eyes narrowed, "Pardon? Did I hear you correctly? The two of you were attacked by Priscilla's men? Just now?"

"Yes ma'am," Sylvanas stated. She had shifted into parade rest, hands clasped behind her back. It reminded Jaina of the formal stance she used to use around her when they first met. "I'm surprised you haven't heard yet. A company of your soldiers along with Harbormaster Crestfall are at the company yard right now investigating the aftermath."

Katherine stiffened even more as she peered over Jaina's shoulder to stare at the high elf. "No one's informed me of this yet," she said slowly, her voice dropping low and taking on an edge of anger and worry. "Well? What happened?"

Sylvanas hid her surprise at the fact that no one told the Lord Admiral that her daughter almost died, again; this time at the hands of one close to her. She tched, ears flicking back in mild irritation. "We were taking an evening stroll after dinner when we happened upon some members of the Ashvane company conducting an arms trade with members of the Irontide raiders. They didn't see us at first but we were later caught."

Jaina winced when Katherine's fingers clenched involuntarily around her forearms. "We were at the Salt and Shanty!" she interjected quickly before Katherine could ask why they were at the company yards, "And it seemed like a nice night to walk back to the keep while also showing her the yards and the barracks. Security seemed strangely light but we weren't expecting on stumbling across an illegal arms deal!"

Katherine dropped her hands in response to the wince on her daughter's face but her eyes narrowed. "And you are certain they were Ashvane company men and Irontide Raiders."

"Yes mother. The sellers all wore the Ashvane Crest on their sleeves and the buyers had the laughing skull. We managed to subdue a number of the company men. I've ordered them all to be detained for questioning. Cyrus is searching for the raiders now. He says he's going to need help from the Navy though."

The elder Proudmoore pursed her lips for a moment. "And why in the name of the Tidemother am I only hearing of this now? Why didn't you come to me directly when you heard what was going on?"

"We ah... We were looking for evidence of the deal and they caught us after we found it, which is when the explosions at the shipping yard started."

Katherine's lips pressed into a thin line but Jaina kept talking. "The search was my idea." Even though her mother once stated that she didn't care about Sylvanas's "fall from grace", Jaina knew that there would be no second chances for the ranger-captain if there was any inkling that she was the one who put Jaina in danger this time around. "Sylvanas wanted to report to you right away but I was the one who convinced her to let me go look for evidence and raise my limiter. Time was of the essence. Irontide Raiders were already starting to load up a new experimental weapon!"

Sylvanas shifted ever so slightly when the Lord Admiral turned her attention to the high elf. Her ears flicked with brief minuscule movements under Katherine's scrutinizing gaze. They stayed like that for a long silent moment with Sylvanas allowing herself to be judged.

Finally Katherine sighed. "Very well. I still don't like that you didn't come to me sooner. But if Cyrus is involved..." She rounded her desk and hit a button.

A few moments later a young man a year or two older than Jaina appeared. He was shrugging on a uniform jacket and the insignia on the shoulders indicated that he was the Lord Admiral's flag lieutenant. "Ma'am? You called?" It was only when he stifled a yawn that Jaina realized how late it was and how tired she was.

"Mitchell, I need you to relay a message to all vessels currently patrolling the harbor. They are to aid the Harbormaster with his current investigation and report all findings to him. Also tell Commander Blackwood that I expect a preliminary report as soon as possible and a full report by morning light. He is also to begin interrogating the prisoners immediately. Anything they say needs to be part of that report. Lastly, I need a copy of the limiter authorization form prepared for the Ranger-Captain to sign tomorrow morning. Understood?"

Mitchell saluted, "Right away ma'am." He finally looked at Jaina and Sylvanas and winced slightly at their state. "Glad to see you two are alive and well too." He saluted again and exited through the main door of the study.

All three women watched him leave before Katherine sighed again. "You two have been through an ordeal. Best get to bed. I suspect we'll have a long day tomorrow."

Jaina paused before moving to give her mother a brief hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry for worrying you mother. Try to get some sleep as well."

Katherine waved Jaina off. "I will eventually. Sylvanas, I trust there aren't any more incidents I need to be aware of tonight?"

The elven woman shook her head, "No Lord Admiral, there are no more incidents."

Katherine nodded and made a shooing motion with her hand, "Alright then, shove off you two. Get to bed. I'll see you at breakfast."

"Good night mother."

"Good night Lord Admiral."

Jaina took one last look at her mother as Sylvanas escorted her from the office. She saw the older woman hunched over her desk, brows furrowed deep in thought with the light glinting off her greying hair. She felt a stab of guilt at just how old and tired her mother looked.

Sylvanas must have sensed something as she quickly ushered Jaina away and closed the office door behind them.

* * *

Breakfast was a quiet affair; the only noise coming from the scrapping of silverware and the quiet sounds of food and tea being consumed. The Lord Admiral held herself stiff and tight lipped as a steady stream of officers flowed in and out of the breakfast room with folders filled with reports. The ones pertinent to the previous evening's activities went to the pile to her right while the updates from her fleet went to the left. Each Ashvane report seemed to bring some news that worsened the Lord Admiral's mood.

Jaina and Sylvanas stayed quiet, communicating in only glances and subtle gestures. Katherine would occasionally hand a folder to Jaina who would review the contents and then, depending on the contents, hand it over to Sylvanas.

The early reports confirmed Jaina and Sylvanas's accounts of the previous evening; how they discovered the tail end of a weapon's deal between one of Lady Ashvane's aides and members of the Irontide Raiders. Soldiers had confiscated boxes of invoices, receipts and ship logs. An official request from the Silver Hand's fraud department came early that morning requesting copies of all the available documentation. It was a lot to sift through but both the navy's legal  and accounting departments were pitching in helping cataloging and tag the reams of documentation before loading them up on the specially provided transports that would teleport the copies to the Silver Hand.

The reports also confirmed that the arc cannon was an unannounced experimental weapon. When this particular bit of news surfaced, Katherine's face had turned even paler and she nearly crushed the folder with her hands before Jaina managed to pry it out of her fingers.

Sylvanas chewed on her lower lip wondering just how Ashvane was able to get away with developing such a weapon without anyone outside of the company knowing.

The harbormaster's office was unable to determine just how many of these weapons were made and sold but they already half a dozen of them as well as arrested several middle ranking members of the Irontide Raiders. The House Waycrest engineers had only just begun cracking into one of the working arc cannons but were hopeful they could have usable intel by the end of the week. Until then the search would continue.

Eventually, the officers stopped appearing and Katherine's flag lieutenant arrived. He handed her a tablet, leaning in close to murmur something. She accepted the tablet and began flicking through it as he spoke.

Sylvanas's ears twitched but Jaina heard only barely audible mumbling.

Katherine nodded slightly, the only change in her expression was a tightening of her lips as they pressed closer together. "Thank you Mitchell. Please inform me immediately of any further developments. I suspect that Lady Ashvane's already heard the news and is undoubtedly on her way here as we speak. Please have her escorted to me right away.

"Of course ma'am." Mitchell saluted and turned sharply on his heel.

Katherine waited until Mitchell left the room before she set the tablet down and turned her gaze to Jaina and Sylvanas. With just her daughter and her daughter's bodyguard present, she allowed herself to lower her guard slightly by scowling.  "Well now. They're interrogating the aide that the two of you arrested last night as we speak. It seems that she will be the lynchpin in all this. While I have many questions, I'm hoping you can answer this one Jaina."

Jaina looked up from her toast, brow arched. "And what question would that be mother?"

"The Silver Hand. As you can see, they've requested a copy of everything we've had on this deal. How did they know this existed and how were they able to move so quickly?"

The mage ducked her head slightly, "I might have sent Taelia some pictures of a few invoices I found along with some corresponding entries in the record book. I figured that the Silver Hand would find them interesting. Dalaran's been buzzing with rumors that the Ashvanes are involved in some sort of black market and I wanted to know if this had any relation to those rumors."

Katherine's mouth twisted as if she ate something sour, "I see. And why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I tried mother! Yesterday morning at breakfast! But you said you heard the rumors as well and didn't believe them!"

"I thought you meant the rumors about human trafficking! This is the first I'm hearing about illegal weapon sales! You could have warned me!"

"I..! You wouldn't hear of it mother! Not without proof! Every time I brought it up, it was always 'oh Jaina dear, that's just hearsay.' or 'I've been assured that it's just slander.' You let that woman blind you!"

The two Proudmoore women glared at each other, both of them radiating a cold fury that only a Proudmoore could pull off. Jaina's manifested physically with little puffs of condensed air every time she spoke while Katherine's was more a feeling, one that Sylvanas felt with her very being.

"Lady Ashvane as arrived," a servant announced, interrupting the stare-off happening before Sylvanas. She leapt at the interruption, turning her attention to the servant and gestured, hurrying for him to show the woman in.

The servant took one look at Katherine and Jaina before turning quickly on his heel to admit Priscilla Ashvane and then scurry out of the room. Priscilla Ashvane stood before them dressed in a simple deep red blouse and her hair carefully wrapped in a tidy bun. Despite her neat appearance, she had an air of nervousness around her.

"Katherine!" She began, stepping forward, grinning broadly. The grin faltered when Katherine's gaze sharpened into something as cold and deadly as a sword.

"Lady Ashvane."

Priscilla paled at the cold reception and her eyes flickered to the folders at the Lord Admiral's elbows and then to Jaina's equally cold glare. "Ah... Jaina dear. I heard you were attacked last night. In my own shipyard at that! The audacity of those terrorists!"

"Yes," Jaina began dryly, "the audacity. Imagine my surprise wh-"

"Priscilla," Katherine cut in smoothly, "as a dear friend, is there something you wish to tell me?"

Jaina clenched her jaw and her fists as she glared at her mother. Sylvanas gave her another sympathetic look and shook her head, as if suggesting she keep silent.

Priscilla seemed taken aback by the sudden question but regained her composure quickly. "No. Not at all! Only my concern over your daughter's safety." She stepped forward, smiling in a way to show off her dimples, "Mind if I have a cup of tea?"

Katherine made no move for the teapot. Sylvanas's own expression was impassive. Jaina stayed silent.

Faced with such increased coldness, Priscilla seemed to wilt slightly. "Well then. Is there something that I should be aware of? Something related to last night's attack on Jaina?"

Katherine waited a moment longer and then reached for one of the folders at her elbow. "Our investigation into last night's incident revealed that a new experimental weapon developed by Ashvane Industries was fired in the Yards. Jaina was the apparent target. As you can see, my daughter is alive and well but..."

"Thank the tides for that."

Katherine's glare made Priscilla shrink back. "Quite. As I was saying, but those arrested also wore uniforms belonging to the Ashvane Company."

Priscilla started to fidget but Katherine pinned her in place with a glare.

"I am being framed!" Priscilla protested.

Jaina looked to her mother. While nothing in her expression changed, splotches of red started to appear on her pale cheeks. A side door opened, interrupting Priscilla's protests.

Mitchell strode back into the room with a folder and two guards. "Pardon the interruption Lord Admiral." He approached Katherine with the folder held out, "I have a signed confession by a Ms. Erica Morrison. She claims that she sold the weapons to the Irontide Raiders on direct orders from Lady Ashvane. Not only that but she's doing doing so for months."

Priscilla's eyes widened at the name and threw her hands up in surrender. "I had no choice! They would have ruined my House if I didn't sell those weapons to the raiders! Katherine you must believe me! I am being blackmailed!"

Katherine rose to her feet, hands clenched at her sides and anger rolling off of her in waves. "Do not address me so informally Priscilla Ashvane. Guards, arrest her. Gently, on account of her being a member of the four noble houses and a former friend."

Priscilla started to turn and run but Sylvanas was quicker. Almost faster than the human eye could track, the ranger was out of her seat and behind Priscilla. She grabbed the human woman by the wrist and pulled, swinging the portly woman back around. WIth her free hand, she grasped Prisiclla's shoulder and then twisted her arm back behind her.

Priscilla yelped and struggled, "Unhand me kn-" Her voice cut out the same time Jaina made a pinching motion with her thumb, forefinger and middle finger.

"I would recommend you not finishing that sentence," Jaina said, eyes narrowed and lips curled in disgust. "Lady Windrunner is an esteemed guest and I will not allow the usage of any slurs against or around her."

Priscilla snapped her jaws shut and glared at Jaina in response. She continued to struggle against Sylvanas's vice like grip until Mitchell took over. One of the guards produced a pair of handcuffs and clapped them around the older human woman's wrists.

"Lady Ashvane," intoned Mitchell, "you are hereby under arrest by order of the Lord Admiral for conducting illegal weapon trades with known enemies of the Admiralty." The guards started to frogmarch Priscilla out of the breakfast room with Mitchell trailing behind, "Anything you say can and will be used against you. You will be allowed access to a lawyer..." His voice faded as the door behind them closed.

Katherine sunk back into her seat and sighed. It was as if all of the anger suddenly drained out of her when her former friend left. "That was... Something."

Sylvanas remained standing, eyes trained on the door the guards walked through. "Indeed." She glanced back at Jaina, "Thank you for stopping Lady Ashvane when you did." She gave a rueful smile, "Or I would have done something truly regretful."

Jaina smiled back, "It was the least I could do for all that you've done so far." She looked back Katherine. "Are... Are you going to be alright mother?"

The Lord Admiral pressed to fingertips to her forehead, "I think so. But there's going to be a lot of housecleaning in light of these recent developments. I could use your help dear."

"Of course mother."

"Never a dull day in Kul Tiras hmm?"

With that one sentence, Jaina felt like a small weight had been lifted off her chest and she laughed. "It seems so."


	9. Like I Trust In You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sylvanas does not feel well and Jaina offers to help her feel better and gets more than she bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating change! Exciting, I know. Don't get too excited though...
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to [Katofthenorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katofthenorth/) for commenting on a throwaway detail towards the end of chapter 4. That comment is literally the reason why this chapter (and a few details in-between) exists.

It'd been ten days since Priscilla Ashvane's arrest and two weeks since Jaina arrived in Kul Tiras and Sylvanas had been by her side every day, every step of the way.

Except today.

Jaina frowned as she prowled the halls of Proudmoore Keep. She couldn't find Sylvanas anywhere and that worried her.

Even with several members of the Ashvane Company and the Irontide Raiders behind bars, Sylvanas continued to insist on escorting her everywhere and she was not the sort to beg for time off when there was work to be done or a duty left to fulfill. And yet she had requested that one of the Lord Admiral's personal guards look after Jaina this morning while she took care of some personal manners.

The mage thought back to breakfast, mulling over the sudden change in her behavior. She had noticed that Sylvanas's normally golden skin had taken on a pallid hue the past few days and this morning when she picked up a teacup, they had been a slight tremor in her hand.

Was Sylvanas sick? Did elves even get sick?

Jaina berated herself. Of course they did. She'd seen a few of the elven members of the Kirin Tor sick. They hid it well but they still got sick. But what stung was that after all they'd been through, Sylvanas still felt the need to hide her illness from her.

But where did she go? Her room was empty and no one in the training yards had seen her all day. The library and kitchen turned up empty as well but a water elemental in the gardens pointed her towards the garage when asked about the elf. She made her way across the gardens towards the building that housed her late father's car collection. It was significantly newer than most of the buildings on Proudmoore grounds but the architects took great care to ensure it blended in.

Jaina pressed her right hand to a scanner by the side entrance and the door slid open with a quiet hiss. She wore a sleeveless blouse and regretted it as soon as she stepped into the cool interior of the garage. The bare skin of her arms raised into tiny goosebumps at the sudden change in temperature.

The garage itself pulled double duty as a showroom for her father's collection. A Phantom II Continental dressed in Kul Tiran green sat polished and ready for official service. Beside it was the 300 SL Roadster Sylvanas had affectionately named Reesa after her younger sister. Someone even transported the black motorcycle Sylvanas rode during her first detail with Jaina to Boralus. All three vehicles sat in a place of prominence within the garage among dozens of other equally expensive and rare vehicles.

Yet Jaina neither saw nor heard either of the mechanics the Proudmoores employed to maintain this collection.

She walked through the showroom letting her fingers trail across the smooth polished surface of a bright red 250 GTO when she heard a crash from a workshop towards the back followed by a string of curses in Thalassian.

She started walking towards the cursing. "Sylvanas?" Her voice was laced with worry. "Are you there?"

"I... Yes! I'm fine!" Sylvanas sounded shaky.

She tried the door but it was locked. "Sylvanas, open the door."

"I'm fine! I was just working on something and it slipped, dropped on my foot is all!"

Jaina frowned. She knew Sylvanas well enough to know her dropping things was not normal. That Sylvanas, up til today, was usually collected, occasionally flippant but almost always seemingly in control. This Sylvanas had an anxious nervous energy about her. "If you don't open this door, I'm forcing it open!"

"i'm fine Jaina, really. I just need today to myself okay? Just.. Please..."

The request sounded desperate and it was that desperation that drove Jaina to ignore Sylvanas's plea. She touched the handle and whispered a small cantrip. The door unlocked with a soft click and swung open on well oiled hinges. She wasn't exactly certain what she expected to see but something twisted deep inside her at the sight of Sylvanas with her back towards her sans her normal suit jacket.

The elf was hunched over a workbench with her hands pressed against the metal top, fingers curled slightly into claws. She wore no gloves and the golden chain she saw on their first morning together in Boralus was absent as well. The broad line of her shoulders normally so solid and steady seemed to tremble. True enough, a piston laid at her feet just to the right of her boot.

Jaina stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her before crossing the room to stand at Sylvanas's side. She raised her hand slowly like how one would approach a skittish colt and brought her palm to rest between the blades of the elven woman's shoulders. From this angle, she could see the light sheen of sweat that coated Sylvanas's forehead. Up close, she could see how haggard she'd become.

It was definitely not a normal look.

"What's going on Sylvanas?"

Sylvanas shook her head, "Nothing. I'm fine." The desperation Jaina heard earlier turned into irritation.  It was like someone flipped a switch and she wanted to know why.

"This is not nothing. You're sweating and trembling all over."

She could feel the muscles of Sylvanas's back and shoulders tense. The more they tensed, the harder she shook. " _Belore_ ," Sylvanas exhaled angrily, turning her sharp gaze towards Jaina, "You don't know when to give up do you?"

Jaina offered her a small crooked smile, "If I did, I wouldn't be here would I?" She gentled her tone, "You have asked me to trust you with my life Sylvanas and I have, many times over. The least you can do is return the favor."

"Trust you with my life?"

Jaina huffed, "You know what I mean Sylvanas. Let me help."

They stood again in a long silence. She glanced down, noticing that Sylvanas had lost her tie at some point. The top two buttons of her navy blue dress shirt were open, exposing her well defined collarbones. She watched a bead of sweat drip and well up in the hollow behind one.

She swallowed and forced her eyes back upwards to meet Sylvanas's grey-blue ones. Where once they glowed with the arcane and later with mischief, now they just seemed dull and angry. "Come on Sylvanas. Tell me."

"It's the Sunwell," the ranger managed to grind out, "I've been away from it for too long."

"Wh-? That's nonsense. Kael'thas is in Dalaran for at least a third of the year and I've never seen him like this before."

"It's not.. Dalaran is different." Sylvanas's hands curled into fists as she pressed down harder against the bench top. "Dalaran is practically drowning in the arcane. So elves don't.. they don't..." She seemed to be at a loss for words, or at least unwilling to put into words what was happening.

Jaina studied her more closely; profuse sweating, unsteady hands, nervous energy and pale skin.

Her eyes widened in realization. "It's the arcane. You're suffering withdrawal symptoms from the lack of arcane magic. But that doesn't make sense. The Farstriders travel all over Azeroth, sometimes for months at a time. I've met a few. They always seemed fine..."

Sylvanas hung her head low, as if ashamed that her secret had been exposed so easily. "Every time an elf leaves Quel'Thesas for an extended period of time, they are given a charm that's been steeped in the Sunwell's power. It's not the same as being near the Sunwell but it's enough to keep things... Under control." Her voice dropped to a bare whisper, giving voice to her shame, "I lost mine... Around the time we fought Ashvane's men in the shipyard."

Jaina thought for a long moment. "And what about magic sources that aren't the arcane? I saw your eyes react during the blessing ceremony."

Sylvanas's fists clenched so tightly that the knuckles turned white. "It can help take the edge off but it's not the same. Kul Tiras is full of magic, it's true. Magic here isn't as pervasive, not like how the Sunwell radiates it in Silvermoon or how everything in Dalaran is just so infused with it, it might as well be radiating magic. It's not a constant steady feed." She leveled a look at Jaina, "So I don't think you can help me unless you are interested in assigning an elemental to me and letting me siphon off their magic on a regular basis."

Jaina shook her head. "I wouldn't do something like that to an elemental. But why didn't you say something earlier? We probably could have tried to find the charm or asked if the guards picked it up when they did their sweep of the yards."

"I didn't.. by the time I realized I lost it, it was too late."

"I can send a message to Dalaran and see if we can have a replacement made."

"I might not last till then," Sylvanas grumbled.

"Nonsense," Jaina rubbed gently along Sylvanas's spine as a thought came to her. She slid her hand up from between the other woman's shoulders and over the rounded curve of a shoulder. A small amount of pressure was all that was needed to make Sylvanas turn towards her.

Jaina smiled. "You just need a source of arcane magic right? Well you're in luck. As an archmage, I happen to be an excellent source of arcane magic."

Sylvanas's eyes widened as she snapped her head towards Jaina. "What? No! Absolutely not! You don't even know how much I need! **I** don't know how much I need! It's fine! I'll.. tomorrow, I'm sure someone in the Tradewi-"

"Shh..." Jaina pressed two fingers to Sylvanas's lips. "It's okay Sylvanas. You've done so much for me these past two weeks. Let me do something for you."

"But...," Sylvanas mumbled again Jaina's hand.

"But nothing. I am happy to do this. Please." She stared up at the elven woman, eyes already bright and starting to glow with mana. Her fingers caressed Sylvanas's lips as they passed over them so she could press the whole of her hand delicately against Sylvanas's cheek.

Sylvanas stilled, her eyes darting between Jaina's eyes and then lower to her mouth and back again. She licked her lips and exhaled a shaky breath, "Okay. Just.. just enough to tide me over."

"Of course." Jaina smiled as she began to channel mana into her right hand. Her armlet warmed slightly with the channeling. She felt the tingle of the arcane as it passed from her skin and into Sylvanas.

Sylvanas still looked pensive but tilted her head towards Jaina's touch. Her eyes fluttered shut after a moment and she turned further into the touch until her lips barely brushed against the heel of Jaina's hand.

The feel of her lips against her hand made Jaina shiver slightly but she didn't pull away. If anything, she pressed closer. Her thumb traced along Sylvanas's cheekbone and she marveled at the softness of her skin. Having traced the full line of bone, her hand slid higher. Fingers brushed against Sylvanas's ear and under silken strands of pale blonde hair.

The elf hummed a low note of pleasure. Entranced by the softness, Jaina drew so close that every time one of them drew a breath their chests brushed again one another.

The low steady stream of mana from Jaina's hand and her soft gentle touch filled Sylvanas with warmth but it wasn't enough. She wanted more; hungered for it even but she forced herself to stay still even as a part of her demanded more. It was Jaina's magic, she reminded herself sharply, and she would take what the young mage had to offer.

She suppressed a shudder when she felt fingers brush against her earlobe and the sensitive hollow behind her ear but they didn't stay there for long. The fingers were moving up, touching, stroking and working the arcane into the hard ridges along the outer shell of her ear. She shuddered but the fingers kept going, tracing along the tapper of her ear and stopped to fondle lightly at the point. Her hand snapped up, grasping the wrist of the offending hand in a vice like grip as her eyes opened and stared into a pair of eyes as bright and blue as the light of the Sunwell itself.

Jaina stilled when Sylvanas's hand clamped down on her wrist and opened her eyes. They were so close that she could see the flecks of blue in the other woman's eyes under the glow of infused mana. She saw the same hunger from the night at the docks reflected in those eyes this time paired with desire and heat pooled low in her belly. Jaina licked her suddenly dry lips. "Sylvanas?"

Sylvanas's eyes dropped down immediately to watch the path the younger woman's tongue made along soft pink lips. "Stop." The words came out more like a growl than a spoken request. "You best stop," she continued, suppressing a shudder as mana continued to trickle into her being, "least I do something we will both regret."

Jaina mulled over the words, letting her fingers idly stroke whatever bits of skin were still available to them. She wasn't innocent. She knew exactly what Sylvanas meant and a part of her thrilled at the prospect of seeing her normally collected bodyguard giving in to her baser nature. When she shifted slightly on her feet, she felt an answering slickness between her legs.

Tides, she thought, this was a bad idea but she couldn't bring herself to turn away. She drew closer instead, until they were pressed chest to chest, noses practically brushing against each other. "That's a risk I am will to take," she whispered.

Sylvanas growled again and wrapped her free arm around Jaina's waist, pulling her in for a hard bruising kiss.

Jaina gasped into the kiss and the momentary opening was enough for Sylvanas to deepen it. The young mage groaned, feeling herself swooning from desire. Tides it'd been too long since she'd been kissed like this. She channeled mana into her left hand and cupped Sylvanas's face. She painted the elf's face with her mana, massaging it into her skin and along her ears.

Sylvanas groaned.

With a quick movement, she turned and pushed Jaina up against the wall near the workbench with such force that the shelves and the tools that hung nearby rattled and pinned her there with her hands and hips. Her hands dropped to Jaina's waist, gathering the silken material of the blouse she wore and pulled it free from her high-waisted pants. Sylvanas's hands sought the warm soft skin beneath the silk, pressing in and tracing upwards along ribs and spine.

Jaina moaned, the sound muffled against Sylvanas's mouth and tongue. Her own hands slipped back down, palms running firmly along the other woman's cheeks and neck until they reached the open collar of her shirt. She pushed back at the material, taking great care to trace the delicate outline of her collarbones before running them backwards to grasp at her shoulders. Her grip tightened when Sylvanas ran her thumbs along the bottom edge of her bra.

The rush of mana that infused every touch made Sylvanas tremble. It filled the core part of her being that craved the Sunwell's magic and yet it felt more intimate than anything she had ever experienced before. She pulled back slightly, feeling the faint in and out of Jaina's gasping breath against her kiss-swollen mouth before leaning back in, trailing the tip of her nose along the other woman's cheek and dropping kisses along her jaw. She could smell the faint briny scent of the sea the mage loved so much under the sharp metallic tang of the arcane. The pale column of Jaina's neck seemed to bruise easily beneath the pressure of Sylvanas's mouth and teeth and if the way Jaina gasped her name and rolled her hips against hers was any indication, she liked the pain.

Sylvanas couldn't help but press closer, sliding a knee between Jaina's. 

"Ah! S-Sylvanas!" Jaina breathed out. It was getting difficult to focus, to not lose control of the mana she so carefully channeled as to not overwhelm the elf's senses or overload her own limiter. When she pressed a knee between her legs, Jaina's knees bent before her mind could catch up and suddenly her hips were rolling against a muscular thigh. It put pressure on the seam of her pants, which in turn pressed against her wet center and created a friction she steadily chased with greater and great abandon.

The knowledge that Sylvanas had one of the most powerful mages in Azeroth pinned against a wall writhing and mewling against her was a heady and arousing one. Combined with the fact that the transfer of mana seemed to heighten all of her senses and all of them were tuned to the woman pressed against her, Sylvanas felt like she was going to burst. The stream of mana, once low and steady, now pulsed in time to Jaina's gasping breaths and rolling hips. She hissed when Jaina dug her nails into her shoulders but the pain only brought another wave of pleasure.

Before long the wave crested.

Sylvanas cried out and buried her face in the crook of Jaina's neck. Her entire body stiffened for a second before jerking into a series of hard shudders as she came suddenly and unbidden. She panted against Jaina's skin, feeling the younger woman still grinding and gasping against her; mana still pulsing but more frantic now and threatening to overwhelm her again.

Jaina moaned her name, a long drawn out desperate sound as she chased after her own release.

The sound of it hit Sylvanas like a bucket of ice water. She jerked backwards as if she'd been hit. Free mana crackled along her skin even as Jaina's nails scored lines against her shoulders and she lost a button to the violence of the movement. " _Belore_ ," she gasped.

Jaina mewled at the loss of contact, her own eyes opening slightly, still glowing bright from the mana she channeled. "Sylvanas," she whimpered, even more desperate this time. She reached out for the elf, determined to finish but the other woman backed away, staying just out of reach.

"I.. Shit, I'm sorry Jaina," Sylvanas gasped and stumbled backwards, fumbling for the door knob. As soon as she got the door open, the ranger fled and left a confused Jaina behind.

Jaina slumped against the workshop wall, whining at the absence of friction and warmth. She pushed her hand down under her pants and underwear, rubbing vigorously at her clit until she came, hips stuttering with Sylvanas's name on her lips and her grey-blue eyes in her mind.

She rubbed herself through the aftershocks and sat dazed against the workshop wall for what felt like hours but in reality was probably only minutes. As the heat between her thighs cooled, leaving behind only the sticky messy aftermath of her orgasm, dread twisted in her gut. She recalled Sylvanas's stricken expression and wondered how a simple offer of aid managed to escalate so quickly.

"Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I've been sitting on this for like six week now. lol
> 
> Special thanks to [IceFairyChiruno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFairyChiruno/) and [JellyTheHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyTheHunter) for proofing this several times.


	10. I'll Always Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jaina and Sylvanas take some time apart to ~~try and forget~~ sort out their feelings.

Jaina groaned as she sat upright, the joints of her spine cracking in protest. Her back ached from being hunched over for so long and her fingers started to cramp as soon as she put down the delicate tools of her jeweler's kit.

A glance out the window of her workshop revealed the fiery orange and red hues of a setting sun and when she looked back down at her workbench, she saw an untouched sandwich occupying the only corner not covered in tools, bits of material and scraps of paper with designs and runes drawn all over them.

"Huh," she said out loud to no one in particular. She vaguely recalled someone saying something about lunch but she was so engrossed in her work, she wasn't sure if she imagined it or not. Clearly it really happened. A quick peek between the slices if bread indicated that whoever made the sandwich didn't think she'd eat it right away either. Her stomach growled and with a sigh, she picked up the cheese sandwich and started to eat.

Jaina ate her sandwich slowly, careful to avoid leaving crumbs on her workbench as she admired her handiwork. The little piece of jewelry didn't look like much; a simple anchor much like the one she wore around her neck and like the one she wore, it was crafted from a single piece of storm silver. The point of the crown jutted out into a sharp point that she enchanted to never pierce, cut or otherwise irritate the wearer. Then she pierced the flukes and threaded gold wire through the holes. The wires tied back to the shank giving the entire anchor the impression of a drawn crossbow. She etched tiny runes into the anchor, each one designed to regenerate, retain and amplify any mana stored within the pendant without needing an active infusion of mana.

She wasn't much of a jeweler but she was quite proud of her work. She just hoped that Sylvanas would like it.

She could feel her cheeks burning at the thought of the other woman; the hunger and the desperation Sylvanas exhibited when Jaina offered up her own magical energies. A part of her felt guilty, like she had taken advantage of the elven woman's state for her own pleasure; that in her desire to help Sylvanas, not only had she driven her off but kept her away.

Another part of her was glad that Sylvanas had run off. She wasn't sure how she could look her in the eye after spending a restless night dreaming of those storm grey eyes bright with mana and want. When she woke that morning after a few scant hours of fitful sleep, it was to a note on her bedside table reading 'Gone hunting. -Sylvanas'.

It'd been nearly twenty-four hours since her bodyguard disappeared but Jaina was confidant that she would return eventually.

She looked at the pendant and hoped that it would be enough to temper any negative feelings the ranger might feel for her after taking the transfer of mana just a bit too far. She had come to see Sylvanas as a good friend in the weeks they spent together and didn't want an overwhelming moment of hormone driven desperation to ruin that.

Jaina carefully threaded a storm silver chain through the eye of the anchor and carried both pieces to an ancient altar in the corner of the workshop.

The entire space was once used as a family chapel of sorts where the early members of her line would go to pay worship to the Tidemother. It'd long fallen into disuse in favor of a relatively newer chapel built on the ground floor of the keep. She had found it as a young girl chasing an errant water elemental through the gardens. It had led her on a merry chase until it arrived at the ramshackle stone building with its carved tentacles winding up the stone door jamb like vines.

While she had transformed most of the chapel into her personal workshop, she left the alter with its carved runes in place. It was anchored right over a ley line and over the years, she had added and adjusted the runes engraved upon it until it became an efficient way to infuse and enhance an item's magical properties without needing too much of her own power.

The method, frankly, was archaic and inefficient but for her purposes was more than sufficient, especially as she was able to bolster the output with one of the cannon batteries she received for research purposes.

She placed the chain and the amulet carefully in the center of the altar where someone had carved a small well into the worn stone and traced the activation runes with a thread of her own power. There was a surge of light and free mana from the ley line flowed upwards to fill the well. She pulled at the mana in the battery and the tempestuous power of the arcane lashed out.

Jaina yelped in surprise and quickly drew on her own magic, tracing runes in the air to contain and redirect the free mana to the altar. The alter absorbed the violent purple energy and glowed even brighter. For a moment, she thought it was explode but the containment spell she etched years ago flared to life. They flickered as the power of the Maelstrom threatened to overcome them but Jaina poured more of herself into the spells and they held.

She waited a long moment with bated breath as she watched and finally, everything snapped into place. She sighed in relief and stepped back, wiping traces of sweat that had formed on her brow. The action brought her attention to her limiter. It had grown unusually warm for the amount of magic she used. She frowned and looked back at the battery. Was it due to the exposure to so much wild magic? She would have to ask the Council later. Perhaps Kael'thas would know.

Jaina double checked the spells on the altar and then summoned a water element. Droplets of water welled up from the ground and ran together, eventually forming into a vague humanoid shape. She smiled at the water elemental and gestured towards the altar. "Keep an eye on that for me please. If something changes, let me know right away. Otherwise, I'll be back in the morning."

The elemental nodded and glided over to stand guard over the alter.

She smiled again and wished it a good night before making her way back to her room for the night. Hopefully with fewer dreams of grey eyes and sharp fangs.

* * *

Sylvanas stalked through the dark woods that surrounded Anglepoint Bay carrying only a rucksack, a half full quiver of arrows and a longbow. The wood of the bow hummed as if alive. It reminded her of the few times that her mother would let her and her siblings shoot Thas'dorah. It wasn't quite the same but the similar sensations made her feel slightly homesick.

Her journey took her up along a rocky path carved into the side of a cliff. She leapt up along several outcroppings until she reached the top. From her vantage point high over the bay, she could see the great western sea gate below her and the small fishing town that it protected. To the south, Drustvar. She could feel a dark power radiating from that place. Jaina explained to her that a race of druids called the Drust once lived there. While they all died out centuries ago, their spirits lingered and haunted the woods but a handful of humans had inherited their druidic ways and carried on their work. Apparently the veil between the living and the dead was thin in Drustvar and the druids worked hard to maintain the balance.

Thoughts of Jaina drew Sylvanas's eyes eastward to the imposing sight of Proudmoore Keep looming over Boralus and she felt a stab of guilt.

Even now, a full two days after the incident in the garage, Sylvanas could feel Jaina's mana coursing through her. It carried a distinctive profile. Where the Sunwell's magic was as warm and soothing as a fine spring day, Jaina's was cold and bracing. The ranger likened it to jumping into a stream of glacial melt water; a testament to Jaina's mastery over frost magic.

Yet as cool and refreshing as Jaina's power felt the warmth of her body had been anything but.

Sylvanas shook her head abruptly. She left the keep and Boralus to get away from those thoughts, to put some distance back between herself and the younger Proudmoore. It'd only been the intimacy of the moment coupled with the potency of the young mage's mana that led to... that.

Yet try as she might, she found her thoughts wandering back to the tender way Jaina touched her at first, the softness of her skin against Sylvanas's hands and the sounds she made as she ground against her thigh.

"Stop it!" The elf growled to herself. Not only was it utterly inappropriate for her to have those thoughts about the young diplomat, she was fairly certain the Lord Admiral would make her walk the plank or whatever punishment Kul Tirans liked to dole out to unsuspecting outsiders before sending her back to the Ranger-General who would string her up by her ankles from the tallest Thalassian pine in Eversong Woods.

Sylvanas sighed, the sight of Kul Tiras stretched out before her having lost its splendor to her thoughts. With great care, she picked her way back down the cliff to continue her hunt.

* * *

Sylvanas eventually made her way back to Anglepoint Wharf to small warehouse just along the water's edge. A gnome sat at a small desk a few steps in front of the door. His hair stuck out in all places, making him look like he'd just been electrocuted. Knowing gnomes, she wouldn't be surprised if he had done so to himself recently.

"Any luck with the hunt?" The gnome asked.

Sylvanas smirked as she handed over the borrowed quiver, bow and rucksack. "Found a few of those nests you described Putterwrench. Wiped them out for you, just like I said I would."

Okri Putterwrench, the gnome, took a quick glance inside the rucksack and whistled at the collection of grisly trophies the ranger had collected during her hunt. "Impressive. Looks like the skills of the Quel'dorei rangers are everything they say they are."

Sylvanas's smirk widened into a feral grin, "Don't you ever doubt it."

Okri reached under the counter and pulled out a small notepad. He jotted something down and stamped it with a large embossing stamp before signing the impression as well. "For your reward, since you won't take gold, a voucher good for a meal and two drinks of your choice at any establishment of your choice in Anglepoint. The Outriggers thank you for your service."

She reached for the voucher and after inspecting it, slipped it into a pocket. "Thank you for the distraction."

As she turned to leave, the gnome spoke up again. "Oh. Rosaline wanted to see you after you came in. Said she'd be out on the fishing dock."

The elven woman raised her hand and waved it in acknowledgment as she walked out of the warehouse.

It didn't take her long to find the fishing dock and an even shorter amount of time to find Rosaline Madison.

The captain of the Outriggers was tall, almost as tall as Sylvanas herself, and broadly built. She had the look of a soldier at rest in her battle dress pants with a big knife strapped to the thigh of one leg and service revolver on her hip. She had stripped down to a tank top while she fished and Sylvanas paused to admire the thick corded arms with the scars that marked a lifetime of fighting and hunting the monsters that lurked in remote parts of Kul Tiras.

She liked Rosaline. The human woman had a frank manner of speaking and knew exactly what she wanted and how to get it. Sylvanas had the distinct pleasure of experiencing that particular trait in a very personal way the first night she arrived at this remote sleepy town. They spent some time drinking and talking. It seemed that news of Ashvane's arrest and her involvement had spread even as far west as the Western Seagate and Rosaline was interested in hearing the gory details.

Afterwards, she helped Sylvanas find room at a nearby inn and even stayed with her through the night, helping her take her mind off what she left behind. All told, it had been an enjoyable night, even if her hair was the color of straw rather than spun gold and her eyes were hazel instead of sapphire.

Sylvanas was thankful for this woman; for her company and her distractions.

"Ahoy Captain Madison!" Sylvanas called out. "Putterwrench said you were looking for me."

The human woman looked over her shoulder and grinned at Sylvanas. "Ahoy there Ranger-Captain Windrunner," she said. "I see you're back from the hunt. Come fish with me." She nudged the fishing rod lying on the dock by her with her boot.

Sylvanas made a slight face and walked over to pick up the rod. She was only passable at fishing but she knew enough not to shame herself as she inspected the line, baited the hook and threw it into the water.

The two women stood in companionable silence for several long moments, each of them lost in their own thoughts before Rosaline spoke up again. "So when you heading back to Boralus? Can't imagine they're content to let you sulk out here for too long."

"Why? Tired of me already?"

"Hardly. You're the most fun I've had since we had to lure a baby kraken all the way to Stormsong Valley six years ago."

Sylvanas laughed. "RIght behind a baby squid. I see how it is."

Rosaline shrugged, "What can I say? I have a knack for finding creatures that don't belong and, as much as I enjoy your company, you don't belong here."

The ranger felt her mood sour slightly. "And just where do you think I belong Madison?"

"That's for you to decide but if I had to make a guess I'd say Boralus by Lady Jaina's side making sure she stays alive. Don't look at me like that," she added without even looking at Sylvanas. "First it was Garrosh Hellscream with his very loud and public threats and then Lady Ashvane. I don't know who she pissed off or how but we all know she needs protection and you're it. So why run to the ass end of Kul Tiras without her unless you thought you fucked something up with our lady?"

Sylvanas's ears pinned back in annoyance. "And what makes you think I'm not running from the Lord Admiral or anyone else?"

Rosaline gave her a broad grin. "I know you well enough to know that you've got your pride and only someone with the Lord Admiral's rank would send you running. If it were the Lord Admiral herself, you wouldn't be standing here. Either she'd given you as good a thrashing as you deserved or you'd be as far away from Kul Tiras as you can get. I hear Darnassus is nice this time of year."

Sylvanas snorted. She was loath to admit that the monster hunter was right. When had she become so transparent? She pressed her lips into a thin line and focused on her fishing rod.

Rosaline ignored Sylvanas's silence and carried on. "I don't know what happened Windrunner and I'm not sure I want to know. I'm just a simple soldier and occasional sailor. But I've always been told running away never solved anything. So if you fucked up, best to go back, own up to it and move on with your life."

"I'm not running," Sylvanas grumbled.

"And I'm a drust. You've been here three days and have jumped at the chance to take on every job that's come our way without pay or even caring about how big the critter is. I only struck out with you yesterday because I was afraid what the Lord Admiral might do if the Outriggers got her daughter's favorite elf eaten by a yeti."

Sylvanas snorted again. "I didn't need the help. I fought yetis before."

"Oh I know. You can learn a lot from watching someone hunt and you acted like you were desperately trying to forget something or someone. Which leads me back to Lady Jaina."

Sylvanas groaned. "Fine. I'm not running per say. I'm just putting a bit of space between us. I am afraid that I did something very inappropriate and just... it's complicated."

"The way I see it, few things are as complicated as you think it is." Rosaline's voice gentled, sounding almost sympathetic. "I might not hobnob with the nobles much but I know the Proudmoores. The Lord Admiral will sooner challenge you to a duel than play games and Lady Jaina's more likely to forgive you than not."

Sylvanas thought about Rosaline's words in the ensuing silence. She wasn't wrong about Jaina. While the young mage was fiercely protective of her family, she approached everything else with steadfast patience and understanding. It was, if she had to be honest with herself, one of Jaina's best and most attractive qualities.

It's clearly what led Jaina to offer up her own power to help Sylvanas with her mana withdrawal.

A sudden heat flashed through her at the reminder of the incident but she forced herself to think through it. She had warned Jaina, she remembered that much and Jaina had been the one to pull closer, to accept the risk. So perhaps Rosaline was right, it wasn't as complicated as she thought. With that in mind, she resolved to return to Boralus to explain herself and apologize for abandoning her; as soon as she could stop seeing Jaina's eyes glowing with mana and want every time she closed her eyes.

* * *

Sylvanas pulled into the Proudmoore garage just after lunch time on the fifth day of her self-imposed exile. She was admittedly nervous as it was a strongly worded letter by the Lord Admiral that all but demanded her return to Boralus that brought her back and she wasn't sure what to expect. The mechanics seemed startled by her sudden appearance but they made space for her on the garage floor before going about their business of inspecting the collection of vehicles in their care. She nodded silently to them as she collected her things and removed her helmet.

While it took only a moment to place it on the small shelf by the garage door the mechanics installed for this purpose, she hesitated before opening the door. With luck, she would be able to make it back to her room without being spotted. It would give her some time to clean up and change out of her t-shirt with the outrigger's logo and scuffed jeans back into her customary suit before subjecting herself to the Lord Admiral's judgment.

The gods seemed to smile down at her when she emerged into the garden. They were empty with only the odd elemental moving about performing basic tasks. She hefted her knapsack further up her shoulder and started making her way back to the keep when she heard the last voice she wanted to hear call out her name.

"Sylvanas!" Jaina's voice called across the garden.

Sylvanas went stock still, ears flickering slightly in nervousness. She took a moment to school her expression into a mask of careful neutrality before slowly turning in the direction of Jaina's voice. She watched Jaina emerge from an opening in one of the hedges and hike her skirts up slightly so she could hurry towards the elven woman. Sylvanas wondered how the younger woman made elegance look so effortless while wearing only a sleeveless blouse and a full skirt. It made her painfully aware of her own under-dressed state.

She waited patiently for the young mage to approach, shifting the weight of her knapsack so it rested more comfortably against her back.

Jaina stopped a few steps short. "You're back," she said breathlessly. She took a moment to gather herself before smiling upwards at the ranger. "Welcome back."

Despite her best attempt to school her expression, Sylvanas couldn't help but smile back. "Thank you. Sorry for being gone for so long. I ah..." She trailed off into silence, uncertain how to continue.

"Oh don't..!" Jaina interjected, a faint blush tinting her cheeks. "It's... I mean, i shouldn't have..."

"No no. I..." It wasn't often that Sylvanas found herself flustered but this particular situation wasn't one she ever trained for and instinctively she knew that her usual tactic of being flippant would be the wrong action so she settled for the next best thing. Apologies.

"It was inappropriate of me to allow things to escalate. It won't happen again my lady," she exhaled in a rush of breath and words.

Jaina pressed her lips together and for a second, Sylvanas thought she saw a flash of disappointment before it vanished. "It's alright. Part of it is my fault. You warned me and I didn't say no. So let's just, um, put this behind us?"

"As my lady wishes."

Jaina's blush darkened.

The pair stood in awkward silence for a long moment before Sylvanas looked behind Jaina towards the keep. "If you don't mind, I would like to put my things away and change before I report to the Lord Admiral."

"Oh right! Of course!" Jaina seemed startled out of her thoughts. "Before you go, I have something for you." She looked down as she started patting at her skirt. "Drat, where is it?"

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow but waited patiently until Jaina made a quiet 'ah ha!' and pulled out something that flashed silver in the sunlight. The mage beamed and held out her hand. When Sylvanas reached out, palm facing up, she let go.

The moment the item touched her skin, Sylvanas jerked as if shocked but did not drop the item. She felt the arcane powers before she even looked at what she was holding. It felt like she was holding a tempest in her hand tempered only by a familiar power that set her pulse racing; a power that echoed and amplified the traces of mana still in her system. She forced her hand open, fingers uncurling to reveal a silver pendant crafted to look like an oddly shaped crossbow strung on a silver chain. She held it up gingerly to the sun by its chain and watched sunlight glint off of it. A closer inspection revealed that it wasn't really a crossbow but a strange hybrid between an anchor and a drawn crossbow. Tiny runes glowed in alternating blues and purple light. Whatever this pendant was, what it represented in the broader scheme of things, it was definitely enchanted and Jaina's mana signature was all over it.

She looked quizzically at Jaina then, who blushed even as she smiled. "I.. It's no Sunwell infused artifact but I hope it's a suitable replacement. I spent quite a lot of time making it. I used storm silver so it should hold more than enough mana at any given time to sustain you! I also put some enchantments on it so it can draw mana from its surroundings, therefore constantly recharging itself without needing too much maintenance." She stopped and her blush deepened. "So you know, we won't have a repeat of what happened in the garage..."

The explanation left Sylvanas stunned. Jaina had made this. For her. To replace what she had lost over three weeks ago in defense of the Admiralty. She must have stayed silent for too long because the smile on Jaina's face faltered. "You don't.."

"No! It's wonderful," Sylvanas interjected quickly. "It really is. If anything, it's far too generous but thank you my lady. I will cherish this." To add emphasis to her words, she undid the clasp and immediately put it on. The pendant was lighter than she expected but storm silver, Jaina once explained to her, was so light that a knight could wear a full suit forged from the metal and still be able to swim. She could feel the barely contained energy of the pendant even with a layer of cotton between it and her skin. It wasn't the soothing balm of the Sunwell but it was a good reflection of its maker.

The grin Jaina gave her as she returned to her room was almost a powerful a spell as the ones woven into her new charm.


	11. To Go Where You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vacation is over and it's time for Jaina and Sylvanas to get back to work. First stop? Stormwind!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay! This chapter was a bit harder to write than anticipated. But we're back to the main plot now! 
> 
> ~~wait there was a plot?~~
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Jaina chewed thoughtfully at the top of her stylus as she read through the most recent updates from Dalaran. Kinndy was certainly thorough with her work. She had met with both orcish and human delegates to iron out the details of the arms agreement that would serve as the basis for the larger peace treaty. Upon success, she managed to put it all together into a well worded document detailing the terms and conditions of the agreement.

She made a few notes, paying particular attention to the arbitration process, before sending her response. She added a letter of praise to Kinndy through the Dalaran backchannel as well. There were other tasks to complete prior to the finalization and signing of the agreement of course but they were matters to be settled in nearly a week's time at the next summit in Stormwind.

Jaina set her tablet and stylus down before taking a moment to stretch. The library clock read twelve twenty-three. Almost lunch time then or at least when her mother would send one of the servants to bring her something in hopes she would eat.

She stood and looked about, lips turning into a frown at the lack of a second person.

"Sylvanas?"

Silence was her only answer and it made her frown even more. Sylvanas rarely left her side after she returned from her hunting trip with the Outriggers, so her absence now was suspicious at best.

Jaina wandered through the library wondering where Sylvanas had gotten off to. Perhaps she went to get lunch and got delayed? Maybe her mother caught her on the way to lunch and pulled her into whatever task that kept her exhausted throughout the day or an Ashvane sympathizer managed to kidnap her or worse. She felt a strong stab of panic at the last thought. This was Proudmoore Keep and Sylvanas was a skilled combatant. She would have heard something.

She couldn't help it as her mind spun towards more distressing thoughts as she rounded the corner of a bookshelf. What she saw made her stop in her tracks entirely.

Sylvanas was sprawled out napping in Jaina's favorite spot in the entire library with its catty corned windows that caught sunlight from all angles. The pool of warm sunlight fell over her prone figure. Her ears were relaxed save for the occasional twitch and her entire body had sunk into the overstuffed armchair that once belonged to her grandfather, cradling her while her long legs rested on top of a similarly plush ottoman. A book on Kul Tiran guerrilla warfare rested on her chest but the hand that once held it hung limply off the side of the armchair.

Jaina couldn't help but smile at the sight before her, just like she couldn't resist the urge to pull out her phone and take a picture of the sleeping elf. She then took a moment to admire her. Jaina hadn't seen her so relaxed since her return.

The Lord Admiral had summoned Sylvanas shortly after they parted ways in the garden and Jaina, in her curiosity, went with her. Katherine immediately ordered Jaina out but she had lingered near her mother's office. She didn't hear any yelling but she wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. Her mother, like most Kul Tiran officers, had a tendency to bluster about when something upset her but when things were serious, her fury was as cold and impenetrable as the stone walls of Proudmoore Keep.

What she did see was Sylvanas leaving the Lord Admiral's office stiff backed with fists clenched and ears trembling. Since that moment, she'd been moody, distant and overly formal. It reminded Jaina a lot of when they first met in Silvermoon; when they barely knew each other and she wanted nothing to do with the elven ranger.

All Jaina could think now was how serene and content Sylvanas looked sleeping in the sun and how it would be nice to kiss the other woman awake.

She shook her head violently to banish the thought and reached out gently to touch Sylvanas on the shoulder instead. The elf must have been more exhausted than Jaina thought as she didn't even stir until the mage squeezed her shoulder and shook her a little. "Sylvanas?"

Sylvanas's eyes snapped open. Her hand was on Jaina's wrist instantly and was halfway towards twisting it at an awkward angle before she stopped. "Oh," she mumbled, "Sorry Jaina."

Jaina pulled her wrist back as soon as Sylvanas dropped it, rubbing at it gingerly with her other hand. "I'm sorry for startling you," she said softly. "I didn't think you'd be so soundly asleep. It's lunch time. Would you like to get some?"

The ranger yawned and stretched before lifting herself from her position. The book fell to the ground with a thud. Fortunately it landed cover first. Sylvanas bent down to pick it up. "Mmm. Yeah, lunch sounds good."

"It's pretty rare to catch you asleep, especially during the day."

"You can blame the Lord Admiral for that one. She's got me up at all hours doing things for her when I'm not around you. Calls it my 'punishment' for the impromptu hunting trip I took." Sylvanas yawned again and put the book on the shelf. She paused, ears tilting back. "You're not.. Are you upset as well my lady? About my sudden leave of absence?" She fixed her eyes on the bookshelf, fingers resting along the spine of the book.

"Oh! No! No! It's fine. I didn't leave the keep much, so I was safe enough." Jaina reached out to touch Sylvanas gently on the arm, "Do you want me to talk to my mother? You.. Haven't been yourself since you came back. If it's something that she's done, I can..."

Sylvanas shook her head quickly and dropped her arm. "It's fine." She took a step back and something shifted. She stiffened suddenly in both posture and tone. "Thank you for your concern my lady but the Lord Admiral's punishment is very lenient when taking into consideration my sudden absence and dereliction of duty."

Jaina looked even more uncertain. "But you would tell me if it's too much?"

"Yes my lady."

The pair stared at each other in awkward silence. Jaina was the first to turn away with a slight blush. "Well then, shall we get some lunch? I'm going to need your assistance afterwards. We leave for Stormwind in four days and there is still a lot we need to prepare for."

"As my lady wishes."

* * *

Four days was barely enough time to prepare for their trip. On top of the two weeks planned for Stormwind, Jaina had scheduled to spend another two weeks in Orgimmar with only two days in-between to rest.

Even with Sylvanas's military trained efficiency and Jaina's habit of packing light, one ingrained into her from her boarding school days, they still spent the morning scrambling about making sure everything was in order. Clothing was easiest for Jaina but Sylvanas had to portal back to Silvermoon at least once during the past four days to gather a few of her other belongings and a new set of suits for the trip. While Stormwind was further south and warmer than Kul Tiras, the season was starting to change and Ogrimmar grew cold during the evenings, so Sylvanas needed heavier weight material to fight the chill.

Finally, all of their collective belongings were packed and on their way towards Stormwind. Trusted servants went ahead first to deliver the luggage to their counterparts at Stormwind Castle. Vital or sensitive items stayed under Sylvanas's watchful eye until appointed day.

Citing safety reasons, Katherine declared at breakfast that morning that they would use a private portal located in Boralus at the Sanction of Sages. She escorted them personally through the back roads with an escort of Proudmoore guards until they reached a surprisingly mundane looking inn but Sylvanas could sense a great font of power on the upper floors.

"This was once a place of study and research for the Tidesages of old," Jaina said, leaning a little into the elf's space to speak in a low voice. "The latent powers they left in the room made for a good focal point for sustained portals but obviously..." She gestured towards the building itself as they approached, "It's not big enough to be a proper transport center so we only use it for official Kul Tiran business."

"And a Dalaran representative going Stormwind is official Kul Tiran business?"

"It is if the Lord Admiral says it is," Katherine interjected with a firm tone.

Sylvanas grinned, "And if the Lord Admiral would order the release of a certain vehicle...?"

Katherine looked over her shoulder and glared at the elf, albeit without any heat. "Only in your wildest dreams."

Sylvanas shrugged and had to bite back a laugh at Jaina's matching glower, "What? It's not like anyone else was driving it much before I showed up."

"My father's car isn't the kind you take for road trips around Azeroth," Jaina hissed.

Sylvanas's lips formed into a teasing smirk. "You're just jealous that you didn't get to drive."

The narrowing of eyes and increased heat in Jaina's glower told Sylvanas everything she needed to know; that she hit a bit too close to home.

They continued in silence, walking in single file through a back room of the inn and up a set of stairs before arriving in a large sparsely furnished room. An ancient writing desk sat In one corner of the room with a book stand opposite of it. Tapestries showing the founding of Kul Tiras lined the walls, providing some insulation against the stone. The portal itself floated a few inches away from the short wall furthest from the doorway. Someone had carved runes in a circular pattern on the floor beneath the portal and they glowed brightly. The portal flickered at the edges but a nearby tidesage was working behind a panel adjusting the settings. The runes on the floor shifted slightly every time he seemed to turn a dial.

Sylvanas realized quickly that someone had carved the runes onto circular disks and laid them directly into the floor rather than on the floor itself. Every time the dials moved, the floor rotated and lined the runes up in slightly subtle ways. The image of Stormwind flickered in and out but each time it appeared, it stayed longer and longer.

Jaina tugged at Sylvanas's sleeve.

The elf hummed and angled one ear down towards the younger woman.

"I'm glad you're in better spirits," Jaina said quietly.

Sylvanas's shoulders stiffened and she gave Jaina a sidelong glance, "What do you mean?"

"Just.. you're telling jokes again. It's.. nice. To hear them that is." A faint blush came to Jaina's cheeks. "I almost forgot what they sounded like."

"Oh." Sylvanas's ears flickered. "Do you like it when I tell jokes?" She gave the younger woman a side-eyed glance and saw her staring resolutely ahead.

"I.. do actually," Jaina said after a long thoughtful pause. "And sometimes when you're teasing me too. It feels like we're friends when you do and honestly, I think I prefer that over the cold bodyguard routine you've been using the past week."

Sylvanas could feel the tips of her ears warming. There was a lot of weight to those words, the hint of an emotional attachment that should be inappropriate but one she couldn't bring herself to cut.

The Lord Admiral's warning rang in her ears.

_I'll be honest Windrunner, your bedside manner leaves a lot to be desired and yet Jaina, whether she knows it or not, is infatuated by you. Your sudden disappearance affected her deeply. I don't know what you are planning but if it involves toying with my daughter's heart then you best stop now. For your sake and hers._

It was obvious that Jaina was fond of her, fond enough to want her friendship and she too was fond of the human but infatuation was a strong word. Perhaps the Lord Admiral was mistaken.

"Sylvanas?"

Sylvanas blinked, pulled from her thoughts. She looked down and met Jaina's concerned gaze. "Are you alright? You seemed... Distracted."

The ranger shook her head and offered Jaina an apologetic smile. "Sorry. Was just thinking about what's waiting for us in Stormwind."

"Oh."

"I value your friendship as well Jaina," Sylvanas said suddenly. She received a smile in response but the Lord Admiral's voice rang out before either could say anything more.

"The portal is ready."

The ranger snapped back into attention and Jaina looked up just in time to see Katherine gesture towards the two of them. The portal had stabilized and showed a clear view of Stormwind's Valley of Heroes on the other side. She looked back at Jaina. "After you my lady."

Jaina gathered her diplomatic bag again and stepped forward. She smiled at her mother and reached out to embrace her. Katherine smiled back and held her close. "Be safe Jaina and come back to see your mother when all of this is over."

Jaina clung just as tightly, "Of course mother. You take care. Let me know if Ashvane gives you trouble."

"She's been transported to Tol Dagor. She won't be causing anyone trouble. I love you."

"For as long as the stars do shine" Jaina leaned over and kissed Katherine on the cheek. Katherine responded by kissing her on the forehead.

Once Jaina stepped aside, the elder Proudmoore gestured for Sylvanas to come forward. "Come here Windrunner."

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow and stepped forward cautiously. She kept her back straight even as she held out her hand for a shake. Katherine surprised her by tugging on the hand and pulling her into a hug. "Keep my daughter safe," she murmured, "and remember, there is nowhere in Azeroth I will not go to find you if anything happens to her."

Sylvanas stiffened further in the embrace but gave a perfunctory pat on her back. "I will protect her with my life. I swear it."

Satisfied with the answer, Katherine released Sylvanas and stepped back. "May the Tides guide you," she said with her hand raised in farewell.

"Tides be with you mother."

"Belore light your path Lord Admiral."

* * *

 No matter how many times Jaina entered the Valley of Heroes, the sight never failed to amaze her. Massive marble statues of ancient kings and heroes of Stormwind greeted them as they stepped onto the long bridge leading into Stormwind proper. An honor guard dressed in uniforms of royal blue and gold stood along both sides of the bridge. On the far side of the bridge stood a tall human man and a young boy. When Jaina and Sylvanas stepped forward along the long walk way, so did the pair on the other side.

Just before Jaina reached the center of the bridge, she stopped and gestured for Sylvanas to do the same.

Sylvanas shot her a questioning look but Jaina only smiled, gestured for her to wait and crouched.

As the man and the boy drew closer, the young boy seemed to grow impatient. Without even looking back at the man, he ran the remaining distance. "Auntie Jaina!"

The boy was a blur of blue, white and gold as he all but jumped into Jaina's arms.

Jaina, well accustomed to this particular greeting, already had her arms wide open to catch the boy and swept him up for a great hug as soon as he was in reach. "Oof, you're getting big Andy! Soon, I won't be able to pick you up anymore." She laughed as she rose to her feet, bringing the boy up with her. The blonde haired child, no older than 6 or 7 years old, wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

"Then I won't grow anymore," the crown prince of Stormwind mumbled into her neck. "But I'm so happy you're here Auntie. Father gave me a sword for my birthday and we've been practicing..." He rambled on about his new training regiment as Sylvanas gave Jaina a curious look, her eyes darting to the boy before back at Jaina. She merely shook her head in response.

"Anduin."

The man approached the trio. He was tall and broad shouldered with long thick brown hair tamed only slightly by a single leather strap that bound most of it into an unruly ponytail. He wore the uniform of the Stormwind military. The gold detailing was plain compared to elven embroidery but it stood out against the dark blue cloth. Multiple braids of gold crossed from his right shoulder to the center of his chest while rows of medals and badges of rank decorated the left. Instead of the standard peaked cap, he wore a thin gold crown stamped with the Lion of Stormwind.

Varian Wrynn was young for a monarch, only thirty-four, but he wore his crown with all the seriousness and dignity of a man born to it.

Anduin looked up when the king said his name and a quiet 'oops' slipped past his lips. He let go of Jaina who set him down gently. "Sorry Father." He looked bashful but the older man simply inclined his head towards the pair.

"Greet them properly Anduin."

"R-right." Anduin straighten his own suit jacket and bowed low at the waist. "Welcome to Stormwind Ambassador Proudmoore. We look forward to your visit and hope you enjoy your time here." It was obvious he spent hours memorizing the short greeting and Jaina smiled proudly at him as she bowed back.

"Thank you your highness." She looked up at the man and offered him a smile as well. "It's good to see you again as well Wrynn."

The King of Stormwind wasn't a man given to public displays of affection but he gave Jaina a small smile of his own. "And you Proudmoore." He glanced over at Sylvanas. It took him a second before his dark eyes widened a fraction in recognition before settling into carefully guarded skepticism. "I wasn't aware that Silvermoon had a stake in these negotiations."

Sylvanas grinned. There was something cold about that smile and it was something Jaina wasn't used to seeing. "Oh," the ranger began, "don't mind me your majesty. I'm just here as an observer and Lady Proudmoore's bodyguard."

A muscle in Varian's cheek twitched, though Jaina couldn't tell if it was in irritation or amusement. "Welcome to Stormwind then Ranger-Captain Windrunner."

Anduin's eyes widened with wonder and he turned his head to stare at Sylvanas. "Windrunner? A-are you Lady Sylvanas or Lady Alleria?"

"Ranger-Captain Sylvanas Windrunner at your service your highness."

His blue eyes grew impossibly wider as he reached out to grab her hand. "By the Light. THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" He proceeded to grab one of Jaina's hands with his free one and pull them towards the city and the castle as he told Sylvanas of all the stories he heard of the Windrunner sisters.

Sylvanas quirked an eyebrow at Jaina, who only smiled and mouthed I'll tell you later in response.

* * *

Later never came.

The following several days were a whirlwind of activity for Jaina. Dignitaries from all over the Eastern Kingdoms had arrived in Stormwind along with representatives from Darnassus and Exodar to review the final proposals. While Stormwind was ultimately one of two parties involved in signing the treaty, entire sections involved her allies and they wanted to ensure that the final version included issues and concerns that were brought up during the Silvermoon summit. In some cases, give voice to their opposition to the treaty one last time.

It meant that if Jaina wasn't moderating the overall discussion between Stormwind's various allies, she was locked in smaller meetings with the individual delegates, conference calls with the Kirin Tor or reviewing and revising paperwork and notes with Taelia. Sylvanas took it upon herself to ensure that Jaina at least had food available to her during the instances when food wasn't already served but for the most part, her presence wasn't actually necessary. Jaina spent a large amount of time with Varian himself and when she wasn't, there were usually two of the king's personal guards with her.

With some free time on her hands, Sylvanas found herself training with members of the Stormwind Elite guard and studying tactics with the commanders of the 7th Legion. The last time she worked with humans on the battlefield, it was during the War of Demons over fifty years ago under High Commander Halford Wyrmbane. It was during that time that she earned her reputation as the hero of Alteric Valley and her promotion as Ranger-Captain but she owed a lot her heroics that day to the bravery and ingenuity of the humans placed under her own command.

Now that she had the opportunity to update herself on their tactics, she was surprised by how evolved and sophisticated they had become in the past fifty years. Dwarven and gnomish technology had made huge advancements in that area as well. Enough that she considered writing back to the Ranger-General requesting funding to purchase a few of their arms and tech for research to see how it could augment their current armory.

Anduin wandered into some of their sessions of wargames. When she saw him, she had half a mind to shoo him away. Wargames, after all, were hardly suitable places for young boys but he merely sat in a corner where he could watch the simulations from a good angle and stayed mostly quiet, asking questions only during the analysis phase. The other commanders didn't seem to mind his presence. Bolivar Fordragon, Taelia's father and one of Varian’s advisors, would even invite him to sit next to him and patiently explain what he was doing if he was present.

The polite and attentive prince in the war room was very different from the young boy who had leapt into Jaina's arms; different enough that she had to wonder at the relationship between the two.

* * *

Sylvanas finally got her chance to ask about Anduin on the seventh day of the summit.

Members of the summit agreed to take the day off so that everyone could get their affairs in order, report back to their various nations and simply have some time to take a breather before engaging in another round of talks. As such, Jaina requested that Sylvanas accompany her into the city. There were a few shops she liked to patron while she was in the city but more importantly, it was an opportunity to stretch their legs and breath in some fresh air.

Their first stop was Trias Cheese where Jaina proceeded to order several wheels of cheese. She had some delivered to Boralus while the rest would go to her apartments in Dalaran. She kept a small wheel of Stormwind brie for herself, carefully tracing a frost run on the top of the box to keep the cheese cool while they ran their errands.

Sylvanas noticed that along with the receipt the cheesemonger slipped Jaina a separate sheet of paper that looked neither like a receipt nor an order slip. She waited until Jaina insisted that they stop by a nearby tea shop to sample their wares before asking.

"This isn't just a shopping trip is it?" Sylvanas asked, leaning back in her seat. She had one arm slung casually over the back of her chair while the fingers of her other hand hooked into the handle of her tea cup.

"Hmm?" Jaina, predictably, was reading the sheet of paper while her own cup of Suramar Spiced Tea sat to her left.

"You're not very subtle are you?" Sylvanas laughed. "The piece of paper the cheesemonger gave you. That isn't a receipt. Which means this isn't just a shopping trip." She watched with mild satisfaction as Jaina's cheeks tinted red.

"Observant aren't you?"

"I'm a ranger. It's part of the job description."

Jaina hummed and folded the piece of paper up and tucked it away. "It's nothing concerning you or my safety if that's what you're worried about. I asked Varian's spymaster for a favor and this is his way of replying."

This made Sylvanas sit up a bit straighter and arch her eyebrow. "What sort of thing are you looking into that requires the use of another country's spymaster and does King Wrynn know? I can't imagine he'd be happy to find out that his own people were doing work for you when they should be working for him."

Jaina waved her concerns away with a hand while she lifted the fragrant brew of tea, spices and apples to her lips. She blew across the surface of the tea for a moment to cool it before taking a sip. "Varian and I are old friends. He's fine with it as long as it doesn't interfere with the security of his country. As for what, it's about the Ashvane affair. The Silver Hand confirmed that some outside source was definitely paying her to develop the Arc Cannon but so far they've been unable to pinpoint exactly who. The payments were made through a series of shell corporations with fake names and addresses. So I asked Matthias to see if his contacts could find out more. So far nothing."

"I see." Sylvanas didn't relax her posture. "You and his majesty must be close then."

"Jealous?"

Sylvanas snorted, "Hardly but Prince Anduin seems very attached to you. I've seen him around this week and he's always so well behaved and reserved; very different from the boy we met in the Valley of Heroes."

Jaina laughed, "Oh that. You should have heard about how Tiffin, his mother, passed away due to illness about five years ago. Varian was devastated by her death and Andy was only one at the time. So I took a year off from my studies help him look after Anduin." She waved off Sylvanas's look of skepticism. "I know what you're about to say. Nannies are well and good but Varian was grieving deeply over the loss of his wife and didn't trust anyone he didn't personally know to look after him at the time. It was my pleasure to help but I suppose that made me the closest thing to a mother Andy has. Arthas tried to help too but he was too tied up with his work in the Silver Hand at the time to be of much use."

"And did you two..?"

"What? Varian and I?" Jaina laughed again, "Oh Tides no. Absolutely not. There were rumors at court for a little while Varian quashed them pretty quickly. Arthas and I had just broken off our engagement and Varian just lost his wife. Even if there was something between us at the time, it would have led to disaster."

"And now..?" Sylvanas winced at Jaina's bemused expression. She must have sounded jealous.

"And now nothing. We're still close friends and I will remain Auntie Jaina to Anduin for as long as he will have me. If there was ever a ship for Varian and I, it has long sailed."

Sylvanas exhaled a breath through her nose. It felt like a sigh of relief and she wasn't sure she liked what that meant. What worried her even more was the knowing smile on Jaina's lips.

The rev of a motor, loud, brash, and close, broke her from her thoughts as she instinctively looked up to find the source of the noise. A cacophony of screams followed the engine's roar and on instinct, Sylvanas reached across the table and grabbed Jaina's hand. In an instant, she was pulling the younger woman to her feet and sideways. They toppled over in a pile behind a service station just as the hood of a car crashed through the window of the tea shop.

Without even looking to see who the driver was, Sylvanas twisted about so she could get to her feet and pulled Jaina back up again. "Run!"

The pair half ran half stumbled away from the car towards the stock room as voices shouted behind them. Sylvanas charted a path that weaved them between tables and screaming customers. By sheer luck, she reached the door marked 'employees only' and shoved Jaina through it just as the occupants of the vehicle began opening fire. A bullet hit Sylvanas's suit jacket and it sent her stumbling forward. Fortunately the enchantments sewn into her suit deflected the projectile but the sharp sting of impact remained.

"Sylvanas!" Jaina cried but the ranger merely shook her head.

Two of the employees huddled in the corner of the stock room. They were clearly on their break when the commotion started and Sylvanas felt a fleeting pang of sympathy but she couldn't let that stop her. "Back door! Where is it?!" She barked.

One of the employees, a young human man in his teens pointed at another door to the far side labeled fire escape. "T-there Miss."

"Good. Get out and go in the opposite direction we came in! They won't hurt you if you're not with us! Come on Jaina!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" The employees said in unison.

Sylvanas gripped Jaina's hand tighter and barreled through the fire exit. It took them into a small alley. To the left was a wide street and to the right was a parking lot. She could already hear the commotion in the distance; people shouting, cars honking and more distantly the whooping sound of sirens. She started heading towards street and noise to get them out into the open and use the chaos as cover to get Jaina back to the castle but the diplomat had other plans.

"Come on, this way," Jaina hissed as she tugged Sylvanas towards the parking lot.

"What? We need to get you to the castle...!"

"I have an idea! Come on!"

"Is it a teleport? It better be a teleportation spell back to the castle."

"Better. We're going to borrow a car."


	12. To Not Get Us Killed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jaina demonstrates exactly why Katherine doesn't want her driving Daelin's super expensive cars. 
> 
> Or 
> 
> Sylvanas says "Jaina No"  
> But Jaina says "Jaina Yes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND ACTION! 
> 
> Special thanks to [Empress37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress37) for reviewing the action and as always to [JellyTheHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyTheHunter) for proofing.

"Better. We're going to borrow a car."

Sylvanas's ears pinned back and her lips curled into a snarl, "A car is not a teleportation spell."

"No," Jaina said calmly, "but there are two good reasons for using one."

"Not interested in hearing them," Sylvanas growled as she tried to grab Jaina's arm.

Jaina jerked her arm away, twisting herself so she was just out of reach. "Listen to me. A car will get us back to the castle just as well as a teleportation spell. It will take longer since we are on the other side of the city but it will get us there all the same. Second, Stormwind Castle, like Sunfury Spire and virtually every other major building of political importance in a capital city, is heavily warded against teleportation spells unless the caster is properly attuned. To get around it, you'll have to raise my limiter and either I waste time trying to untangle the wards, during which I will be vulnerable, or I could try to brute force my way through, which would cause a panic and probably an international incident in the process. The political ramifications-"

"Mean nothing," Sylvanas cut Jaina off with a glare, "If you are dead. I will use every means necessary to ensure your safety Proudmoore and if that means taking the blame for breaking protocol then I'll do it."

"That's ridiculous! I'm perfect-!"

The back door to the tea shop banged open and a gunman burst through, cutting off Jaina's heated protest. He wore all black save for a single red bandana covering his nose and mouth. "Jaina Proudmoore! The Defias Brotherhood finds you guilty of plotting against the citizens of Stormwind! The peace between Stormwind and Orgimmar is merely a tool to allow the Kirin Tor control over our sovereign rights! As their representative you must die!"

"Wait..!" Jaina said before she erected an ice wall just as the gunman opened fire. Ice several inches thick erupted upwards as bullets hit the impromptu barrier.

WIth the path to the street closed off, Sylvanas had no choice but to drag Jaina towards the parking lot. " _Anar'alah_ ," she cursed under her breath. "I thought Wrynn dealt with the Brotherhood years ago. Why the hell are they after us now?"

The mage stumbled after her as they spilled out into the open. "The original Brotherhood was disbanded when Edwin VanCleef gave himself up as part of the marriage agreement but some of the more extreme members went underground. There was a rumor that they were working with the Twilight Hammer but.."

Sylvanas's ears swiveled back slightly and she heard the shattering of the ice wall behind them and several shouts. She pulled her handgun out from under her coat jacket with her free hand. "You can give me the history lesson later! They've broken your ice wall. We need to get out now!"

"This way," Jaina tugged at Sylvanas's arm and pulled her further back into the parking lot. They ducked and weaved between vehicles until they reached an old two door hatchback. It had the boxy look of a time when car designers forgot how aerodynamics worked but at least it had retractable headlights. The white car looked well cared for even if the black band of plastic that wrapped around the lower part of the body was faded by years of exposure in the sun.

Sylvanas recognized it for what it was, an old car that at one point had received something of a cult following for its supposed handling capabilities. She sneered in disgust. " **That** old thing? Absolutely not."

Jaina ignored her bodyguard's reaction and hurried over to the driver side door to test the locks. When the door didn't budge, she pressed her fingertips to the door lock. "It's either this or we make another run for it. Defias isn't going to wait for your elven sense of style. Ah hah!" The door swung open at Jaina's spell and she climbed in.

Sylvanas stared at Jaina and then looked up to see three gunmen spill from the alleyway, each of them wielding semi-automatic rifles and wearing the signature red bandana around their faces. They were combing the parking lot, checking each car and between the cars for them. She cursed again as she vaulted over the hood of the hatchback and slid across to the passenger door. It opened easily for her and she ducked in just as Jaina started the engine with another whispered spell. "I hope you can drive this thing."

Jaina gave her a flat look over her shoulder even as she buckled in her seat belt with one hand already on the steering wheel and both feet at the pedals revving up the engine. "I'm a perfectly fine driver. Buckle up."

"Your mother didn't seem to th- WOAH!"

Jaina didn't even wait for Sylvanas to buckle in before she dropped the clutch and launched from the parking spot.

The Brotherhood gunmen looked up at the sound of the car peeling out and opened fire. Bullets flew past the vehicle, one of them shattering the passenger side view mirror. Jaina swore under her breath and turned the wheel while hitting the gas at the same time. The entire car seemed to jump again at the sudden acceleration and Sylvanas's shoulder hit the window hard. The rear tires lost their traction and started to spin out. As it did so, Sylvanas hurriedly rolled down her window, wincing when her shoulder complained at the movement.

The car slid around the turn and she fired three shots.

The first two found their marks and two gunmen went down. The third gunman was spared when he dived behind another car at the last second but he didn't stay down for long. He fired wildly over the trunk of the car, all the shots missing them entirely when Jaina managed to slide them across a lane of traffic. Before Sylvanas could even roll the window up properly, Jaina hit the gas again and powered out of the slide and down a side street.

"Light! I thought you said you were a good driver!"

"I am!" Jaina shouted back, "It's not my fault you didn't buckle your seat belt!"

The little car roared down the side street and Jaina made a sharp left turn, putting them back onto one of the major roads. A car honked behind them when Jaina cut off the other driver but she kept the wheel steady and put some distance between them.

Their reprieve was short lived when two black SUVs emerged from traffic and one of them started opening fire. Jaina and Sylvanas slumped in their seat as the first round shattered the rear windshield. "Keep driving!" Sylvanas shouted. She twisted her torso around and pointed her gun through the now open rear of the car. She aimed at the closet SUV.

The car lurched and swayed as Jaina sped up but the SUV was keeping pace.

The ranger took a deep breath and let her body sway with the vehicle. After a moment of study, she pulled the trigger three times, each shot accompanied but a small but brilliant burst of mana. The first shot blew out one of the SUV's headlamps. The second one glanced off the hood but the third took out the front windshield. The bullet seemed to only nick the driver. Sylvanas ducked back into her seat as another round of bullets sprayed around the car. In the distance, she could hear police sirens.

"Jaina! Lose them!"

"I'm trying!" Jaina ground out between gritted teeth.

"Well try harder!" Sylvanas checked her gun and then took aim behind her again. The next two bullets went wide but it caused the SUVs to slow down. Jaina took advantage of the slowdown to pull at the wheel with one hand and downshift quickly with the other. The car spun out into a controlled slide and just as it reached the end of the corner, she gunned the engine and they straightened out onto another street. She weaved deftly between lanes and cars before turning again. The car skidded around another corner, narrowly missing an oncoming vehicle attempting to turn into the same lane.

Sylvanas winced as her shoulder slammed into the window a second time.

Suddenly, Jaina threw the car into reverse. She drove backwards a short distance before turning and backing into a small alleyway. She kept backing up until the rear of the car nearly touched a trashcan and put the car into park.

Sylvanas was panting heavily from adrenaline and pain when she turned to look at Jaina. "Belore, where did you learn to drive like that?!"

The mage huffed, "Kul Tiras, where else?"

"No wonder your mother didn't want you driving Reesa."

"We would have been perfectly fine. My father taught me how to drive through Boralus and when Father was away at sea, Derek would take me up to the mountain passes of Tiragarde Sound. It was his idea to make a game out of it, see how fast I could come down the mountain side without losing control. Every time I would beat my old time, he'd take me out for ice cream."

Sylvanas grinned, "So what you're saying is the next time I want you to behave, I should bribe you with some ice cream?"

Jaina's cheeks flared as she reached over and slapped Sylvanas on the arm. "That is not what I'm saying at all!"

"Sure..." Her voice trailed off suggestively even as Jaina stared ahead. Two black SUVs, one with a missing headlight and front windshield, cruised past their hiding spot. Both women quieted down and waited. They watched several other cars pass including a large semi. As soon as the trailer cleared the alley, Jaina shifted and eased the car back into traffic.

The light-hearted moment faded once they were back on the main thoroughfare. Jaina drove sedately for a while, focusing largely on the road and on her surroundings. She took the first exit onto the freeway to give them a bit of breathing room and started to speed up. Police cars were everywhere but even with their presence, Sylvanas couldn't feel safe. She kept her gun in hand, ready to fire at a moment's notice when she heard it; a quiet low whomp whomp whomp that came from high above. "Shit," she muttered as she rolled her window down fully so she could look up.

"What now?" Jaina sounded alarmed but kept her eyes on the road.

Sylvanas squinted into the sky and saw it, a black speck growing larger as it came closer. "Shit," she said again as she ducked her head back into the car and swapped the magazine of her gun with one marked with the personal seal of the Ranger-General. "Jaina. Speed up. Now."

"Wha-?"

Gunfire echoed around them as the helicopter dropped out of the sky and laid down a long row of high caliber bullets. They hit the ground, tearing out chunks of concrete and asphalt as cars swerved. Jaina screamed and pressed hard on the accelerator. The car leapt forward with a throaty roar. The police were clearly in the process of clearing the roads and setting up blockades as there were only a few cars on the highway. But Jaina had to lay on the horn as she weaved between lanes trying to avoid incoming and outbound traffic. The few cars still on the road swerved around them as the helicopter continued to lay a round of suppression fire.

"Fuck," Sylvanas muttered under her breath as looked behind her. "How the fuck did Wrynn not know that Defias has a fucking attack helicopter in his own city?!"

"Something's probably wrong at the... Andy!" Jaina sat upright at the sudden thought that her friends were in danger. Her lips pressed into a thin line as she set her jaw at a determined angle. "Sylvanas, I ne-."

"Already have an idea," the ranger cut in. She checked her hand gun again and flicked a catch. Runes etched into the metal flared to life, glowing the purple hue of raw arcane power.

Jaina clutched the wheel and the shift so tightly her knuckles turned white. "Just tell me what to do."

Sylvanas peered out the window as they weaved through traffic. The helicopter stopped firing for the time being, content to keep them on the run. She saw why when the two Brotherhood SUVs merged onto the highway as Jaina blew past them. The little car was surprisingly fast and Jaina managed to put distance between them and the SUVs but it wouldn't stay that way for long. Ahead of them, police were erecting temporary barriers and someone was laying down a spike trap.

Sylvanas bit her lip as an idea came to mind. She just hoped Jaina could pull it off.

"You said your brother had you tackling the Kul Tiran mountain passes at high speeds right? And that included the hairpin turns?"

"Yes but I don't see how.."

Sylvanas glanced behind her again and then at Jaina. "See that chain they're laying down? I want you to get as close to them as you can and do a one-eighty. Don't touch them. They have spikes and will puncture our tires. Once you clear the spikes, drive straight for the SUVs. If they keep their path, there should be just enough space for us to slip in-between. If we cut it close enough, they should hit the spikes or the barrier."

Jaina looked skeptical. "And the helicopter?"

Sylvanas smiled grimly and raised her glowing pistol, "It's not arc cannon but I think I can bring it down with a shot from this. But you need to make the turn. If you can't do it, I need to know now."

"I can do it," Jaina said with a hint of a growl. "Just be ready."

Sylvanas nodded and reached down to grab a hold of the door handle with her right hand while her left clutched her gun.

The engine whined as Jaina fed it more power and then shifted into a higher gear. The barriers and the trap sped closer to them and Sylvanas had to clench her jaw to not shout at Jaina to turn.

Just when it seemed it would be too late. Jaina braked hard. The car shuddered and lurched first forward and then to the side as she released the break and spun the wheel in the opposite direction of the turn. Sylvanas could only brace herself as Jaina manipulated the wheel, brake and throttle in a way that sent the car sliding sideways and around, letting inertia do most of the work. It spun about, leaving behind tire tracks and the scent of burning rubber as officers scrambled behind their barricades.

In the instant the car lined back up with the road, Jaina hit the throttle and powered them out of the slide and straight down the highway. She blew past the two incoming SUVs and Sylvanas caught a glimpse of humans with red bandanas.

"Keep the car steady!" Sylvanas ordered as she unbuckled her seatbelt and started climbing out of her seat towards the back.

"Wh-?!" Jaina was forced to duck sideways, struggling to maintain the wheel even as the elven woman nearly kicked her in the arm trying to wriggle backwards. "What are you doing?!" She spared a glance behind her before darting her eyes back onto the road in front.

Sylvanas watched the SUVs, now behind them, swerve and skid as they tried to turn but they were too big and too heavy. The first one tipped up on one side and balanced delicately on two tires before gravity took over and rolled it straight into a barrier. The other vehicle fared better. It managed to stay upright but the driver executed the turn too late and the rear tires ended up tangled up with the spike strip.

Those in the helicopter must have seen what happened to the ground units as it immediately banked and dipped lower to fire down on their car. Sylvanas cursed even as she swept glass from the rear window frame so she could brace herself against the car's trunk.

"Hurry up and do whatever idiotic thing you're about to do Sylvanas! We have company!" Jaina shouted from the front.

The ranger looked briefly over her shoulder and saw another black vehicle roar up an exit ramp with several police vehicles behind it just as they passed.

"Just keep her as steady as you can!"

She heard Jaina mumble 'easier said than done' under her breath but ignored it to focus. She squinted up at the helicopter and let her body relax. As the car pitched and swayed, she moved with it and took aim. The handgun roared and Sylvanas exerted every ounce of willpower not to flinch away when a stream of fire exploded from the barrel. She waited a moment as the fireball arced through the air, aimed and fired again.

The helicopter banked right to avoid the first fireball. It passed harmlessly by but put the aircraft exactly where Sylvanas wanted it. The second fireball slammed into the tail rotor, throwing the helicopter off balance and off course. She didn't wait to see if the spell did proper damage or not as she slipped back inside the car and made her way back to the front seat.

"What was **that**?!" Jaina had her mouth open in a gape as she eyed the rear view mirror.

"A fireball spell in a bullet. It's a Quel'dorai specialty. I'll explain it later." Sylvanas said, switching magazines back to her normal one. "If we make it back to the castle in one piece." She turned her head to check on the helicopter again and saw that the Stormwind Air Force finally managed to scramble a couple jets. They were now harassing the twisting Brotherhood aircraft as it spun about, spewing plumes of smoke in its wake.

Settling back in her seat, she turned her attention to the new vehicle with its tail of police cars. No one was firing yet and she wondered if it was friendly. She got her answer a few moments later when Jaina started cursing up a storm with words that would make even a Kul Tiran sailor blush.

Sylvanas snapped her attention back to the front and saw what Jaina was cursing at. A semi had pulled in front of them and was weaving in and out of the lanes, effectively blocking their escape route. The black sedan was close enough that she could catch a glimpse of red behind the tinted windshield. She grit her teeth and started to aim. A sharp tug on her sleeve knocked her aim off and she glared at Jaina. "What was that for?"

"Eyes up front and hang on. I have an idea but I need you to take over the wheel  for a second. When I shout duck, you need to duck immediately."

"Wai-" It was Sylvanas's turn curse up a storm as Jaina unbuckled her seat belt and started crawling out of it. "Damn it Jaina!" The elven woman shouted as she leaned across the armrest to grab the wheel. To get leverage, Jaina had taken her foot off the gas and Sylvanas watched the speedometer tick down. "Hurry up!" She glanced up and out of the window. The black sedan behind them was gaining and the semi was still blocking their path.

Jaina winced as she cast her spell. There was a surge of mana and all of the sudden a massive patch of ice spread across the highway in front of them. She ducked back inside the car. "Unbuckle your seatbelt!" She shouted even as she hit both the clutch and the accelerator, shifting rapidly to get the car back up to speed.

Sylvanas hurried to do as ordered. "You're insane you know that?!"

"You can yell at me about it later!" Jaina breathed as she continued shifted quickly. The semi hit the ice and the driver hit the brakes. He braked too hard and oversteered in an attempt to maintain control over the truck. Sylvanas could only watch with growing horror as the cab spun out and the trailer swung up behind. It started to jackknife across the highway.

"Duck!" Jaina leaned over and grabbed Sylvanas by the lapels, hauling her down towards the center console as the trailer swung about. Sylvanas found herself pinned beneath the mage's chest with her face pressed against the handbrake as a wave of arcane energy rippled above them. An instant later, there was the tremendous sound of metal crunching and glass breaking overhead. It sounded like it would go on forever but it was over in a few heartbeats.

The impact slowed the car down to a shuddering halt as Jaina released the arcane shield with a surge of power. The arcane energy blew upwards and outwards, ejecting scraps and shards of glass, metal and plastic away from them. Only then did she sit up, panting hard.

Sylvanas sat up as well, wincing as her muscles protested at being twisted and compressed at suddenly odd angles. A breeze gently ruffled her hair and she realized that the trailer had sheered off the entire top of their car when they passed under it. The wave of arcane from earlier must have been a barrier to protect them from injury. She glanced behind her as police sirens wailed and the sound of a dozen tires squealed as drivers tried not to slam into the now stopped semi. The semi itself was still standing but debris littered the distance between the semi and their car.

" _Belore_! You almost got us killed!"

More sirens blared on their side of the road and Sylvanas looked out to see a fleet of police cars and at least two armored vehicles approaching them.

Under the wailing of the sirens, she heard another sound. One closer to her and made her heart skip a beat. She whipped her head around to see Jaina clinging to what was left of the steering wheel laughing hard. The mage managed to crack open an eye and gasp out, "But we're alive."

"You crazy suicidal m- mmph!"

Sylvanas found her next words muffled by the hard press of lips against hers. Jaina had lunged across the console, grasping her again by the lapels of her suit, only this time to kiss her.

She would later play her response off as an overabundance of adrenaline but in that moment all she could think was how alive Jaina felt against her and so she kissed her back.


	13. When I Say I'm Fine (I'm not really fine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our heroines return to Stormwind, encounter an old friend and Jaina comes to a (not so) startling realization.

Jaina and Sylvanas returned to Stormwind Castle in the back of an armored van with a full police escort. While Jaina felt it was a bit excessive, even she had to admit that the little hatchback was in no condition to take them any further. She did make a note of the license plate number however. After all, the owner of the car would certainly be missing it and she needed to arrange a replacement.

She was in the midst of figuring out what sort of replacement when someone bumped against her right arm. She yelped in pain.

Sylvanas had her arm around the younger woman's shoulder in an instant, pulling her protectively towards her. The ranger glared at the soldier who bumped into her.

He mumbled an apology and got up to sit on the other side of the van.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Sylvanas looked down at Jaina with eyes full of worry.

Jaina shook her head and gingerly touched the fingers of her left hand to her right arm. "I'm fine," she said. It was a lie. The skin around her armlet burned and the jostling had only made it hurt more. It was tempting to cast a simple ice spell on the injury to numb the pain but she knew it would only make things worse.

Sylvanas noticed where she touched herself and her ears pinned back in displeasure. "Let me see," she murmured.

"See what?" Jaina feigned ignorance.

"Don't play stupid. Show me your arm," Sylvanas said lowly, "or I will strip you of your blouse right here and now in front of these soldiers."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Jaina huffed. A part of her didn't think Sylvanas would actually carry through with her threat but she wore such a serious expression that Jaina couldn't help but soften. She turned in her seat so she was facing the elf and started to gingerly roll up the sleeve of her blouse. It didn't quite roll up all the way past the armlet but what was exposed showed angry red skin that was just starting to blister.

Sylvanas clicked her tongue. "First degree burn. Did you overload when you cast the ice spell?"

Jaina nodded, "I might have gone a bit overboard trying to cover that big of an area in ice."

"You should have let me raise your limiter." Sylvanas couldn't help but let her fingers stray near the injury. She was careful to not touch the blistered skin but her fingertips ghosted over the metal of the armlet itself, now cool to the touch.

"It was a split second decision and I wanted to be sure the truck would slide."

The ranger didn't look convinced. Her lips curved down into a slight frown and for a moment Jaina thought about leaning in to kiss that frown away. She blinked and scolded herself for the inappropriate thought. It was bad enough that she had kissed her without thinking only moments ago in front of half of Stormwind PD and several members of the army as well. Even now, she could imagine the rumor mill lighting up like a forest fire with this latest bit of gossip.

"I'll make sure we get a healer for you as soon as we return to the castle." Sylvanas's voice pulled Jaina away from her thoughts.

"What about yourself?"

"What about me?" Sylvanas tried to feign casualness but her ears twitched in a way that Jaina had since learned as the tell for deflecting unwanted conversation.

Jaina touched Sylvanas gently on the shoulder and trailed her fingers over the jacket until Sylvanas winced at a sore spot along her upper back. "I saw you bang your shoulder a couple times and didn't one of them shoot you at the tea shop?"

"It's nothing. The spells in my jacket absorbed most of the impact. I've been hurt worse over less in the past."

"Sylvanas."

The pair stared at each other for a long silent moment as the two soldiers with them pointedly ignored them. Sylvanas was the first to give in with a sigh. "Fine. I'll let the healer take a look at my bruises after they tend to your injuries."

Jaina smiled, "Deal."

Sylvanas rolled her eyes.

The armored vehicle shuddered to a halt and Sylvanas reached out instinctively for Jaina, pulling her close and placing her body between the diplomat and the door. "Why did we stop?" She demanded.

"We arrived ma'am," a soldier replied. A moment later the vehicle's rear doors opened. Jaina peaked over Sylvanas's shoulder and squinted into the bright sunlight. A soldier stood in front of the doorway with a rifle slung across his back. Behind him, blue and red police lights reflected off the white stone walls of Stormwind Castle. She could hear people shouting but nothing too chaotic.

She frowned.

The soldier standing outside looked up and offered his hand towards Sylvanas. "Ma'am?"

"I'm fine," Sylvanas said dryly and got up from her seat only to jump down gracefully without any help. She then turned and offered up a hand to Jaina. "My lady."

The diplomat looked at Sylvanas for a moment and then reached down to grasp her hand. It was only a short distance but all the adrenaline from the chase was spent leaving her legs feeling slightly weak. She leaned into Sylvanas's grasp and jumped. The ranger caught her easily, wrapping her free arm about Jaina's waist and pulled her close to stabilize her.

Jaina's heart sped up slightly as she leaned into Sylvanas's warmth but the moment passed quickly. Her bodyguard waited just long enough to ensure she had both feed solidly on the ground before pulling away.

She swallowed her disappointment and looked about.

The courtyard was a buzzing with activity. Soldiers were standing guard alongside temporary barriers. Half a dozen cars, each of them marked with the logo of the Stormwind military police, crowded the courtyard. Two members of the military police emerged from the castle escorting an elderly gentleman dressed in a fitted suit with his hands cuffed behind his back.

Jaina blinked. "What happened here?"

"Lady Jaina!"

"Auntie Jaina!"

"Jaina!"

Several voices shouted her name as if to answer her question. Jaina and Sylvanas whirled about with Sylvanas stepping immediately in front of the younger woman, shielding her body with her own even as she reached for her holstered handgun. She relaxed her posture and took two steps sideways a moment later to reveal Taelia and Anduin running up towards them. Varian was close behind with Arthas Menethil, Prince of Lordaeron, at his heels.

Arthas was shorter than Varian with broad shoulders and loose shoulder length hair. His military uniform was mostly white with dark blue accents and the shield of Lordaeron pinned proudly to his chest. The sleeve of his right arm held a patch with a clenched silver gauntlet on a field of blue. A single golden crown floated above the gauntlet indicating that he held the rank of Paladin within Organization of the SIlver Hand, a rank equivalent to lieutenant in most other organizations.

Before anyone else could get a word in edge wise, Anduin was already leaping onto Jaina. She reached out instinctively to catch the boy, ignoring the pain in her arm. She held him close, relieved that he and the rest of her friends were safe. "Auntie Jaina," the young prince mumbled in near tears as he burrowed his face in the crook of Jaina's neck. "I thought you were going to die."

"Hey Andy it's okay. I'm alright. I'm not going to die. Sylvanas kept me safe," she murmured as she rubbed soothing circles against the boy's back.

"Thank the Light you're alright Lady Jaina," Taelia said. "I feared the worst when Prince Menethil told us that Lord Lescovar sent the Brotherhood after you."

Jaina shifted Anduin so his weight rested more fully against her hip. She must have seemed slightly unsteady as Sylvanas stepped closer and placed a hand on the small of her back as she did so. The younger woman gave her a grateful smile before turning her attention to her aide and the two men. "I'm sorry for worrying you Taelia. I take it Lord Lescovar is the man being taken away?" She tilted her head towards the old man currently being placed in one of the police cars.

"That's him," Arthas said. "The Silver Hand's been investigating Gregor Lescovar the past few months with the help of SI:7. We heard suspected he had ties to the Twilight Hammer but nothing really definitive. A couple hours ago, a SI:7 operative overheard him talking to someone about executing an operation in the city. The operative arrested him on the spot and called us in. Since I was already here representing Lordaeron in the summit, the interrogation fell to me."

The paladin sighed irritably, "Clearly we moved too slowly. By the time we got him to confess, Wrynn had already received word that you were involved in a car chase with the Brotherhood." He glared at Varian who remained stone faced. "We could have gotten the information sooner if-"

"I allowed you to break the rules and a few of his fingers?" Varian asked stone faced.

Arthas flushed, "I am allowed certain leeway when it comes to interrogating terrorists. It would have been perfectly within my right to do so."

Varian narrowed his eyes, "He was a suspected terrorist and a member of the House of Nobles. That means he accorded certain rights under the Darnassus Agreement, which includes protections from forced confessions."

"He was working working as a go-between for both the Twilight Hammer and the Brotherhood! On top of that, he threatened a Dalaran official and not just any official either but Jaina! He forfeited his rights the moment he started working for them and targeted her!"

"He is still a citizen of Stormwind. Uther would have never approved of this and you know it."

"And if he didn't confess, you would have let Jaina die?"

Varian clinched his fists, his face starting to turn red, "Are you threatening me Menethil?"

Taelia leaned in to murmur at Jaina. "They've been arguing about this since they arrested Lord Lescovar. Prince Menethil wanted to break more than his fingers when he heard you were the target. My father said his majesty had to literally take Arthas out of the room and let Master Shaw take over."

"I'll put a stop to this," Jaina murmured back. Varian's temper was legendary and though Tiffin had done much to help him reign it in, it seemed like Arthas was spoiling for a fight and knew exactly which buttons to push. She checked to make sure that Anduin was secure in her grip before stamping her foot. Ice erupted around Varian and Arthas's feet, freezing them in place right before Varian lunged at Arthas. Jaina hissed in pain when her armlet reacted, heating up the already injured skin around it. Sylvanas looked alarmed but she ignored the elven woman. "Enough! Tides! It's like when we were teenagers again! Are you even listening to yourself Arthas? Torture? You're a paladin for Light's sake! You know better.

"And you Varian! Letting Arthas goad you like that. What sort of example are you setting for your son?"

Jaina's nostrils flared and she made to trace another rune; perhaps an ice block would cool the two men down but Sylvanas touched her arm gently and leaned over her shoulder.

"Jaina, calm down," she murmured, her lips brushing the younger woman's ear. "You're scaring Anduin."

She blinked and the mana that she'd been building up dissipated. She turned her head and saw that Anduin was leaning away from her as far as her grip would allow, his eyes wide with worry and not a small amount of fear. Sylvanas had stepped behind the mage so she could place a hand on the young prince's back, ready to pluck him out of Jaina's grasp at a moment's notice. The lightest hint of ice frosted over the top of his clothing.

Jaina felt a wave of guilt. "Oh Anduin, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," she murmured and pulled him close to hug him tightly before setting him down on the ground. Varian and Arthas stood silent, still glowering at each other but reluctant to escalate the situation further.

Anduin sniffed, "I forgive you Auntie Jaina."

Jaina smiled at him and looked to Taelia. The younger woman nodded in response and walked over to take Anduin by the hand. "Hey Anduin, I heard Gryphon Master Longdrink has a new hatchling. Wanna go see?"

The prince's eyes lit up immediately at the mention of 'hatchling'. "Yes!"

Taelia grinned and led Anduin away, distracting him with talk about gryphons and their young. Even as they walked away, Jaina watched Anduin's expression shift to one of intense curiosity.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She took a moment to ground herself in the pressure of her fingers and Sylvanas's calm presence behind her before opening her eyes and snapping her fingers. The ice around Varian and Arthas's feet shattered and she felt a wave of dizziness and pain.

She definitely over-exerted herself.

Sylvanas put her hands on the younger woman's shoulders to steady her. "I have you," she murmured.

Jaina gave Sylvanas a grateful smile.

Varian continued to glare at Arthas as he slowly relaxed his fists. His expressed softened as he turned slowly to regard Jaina. She could see the concern in the slight downturn of his lips and the furrow of his brow as he drew close. "Proudmoore. I am glad you are safe." He started to lift his hand towards her but stopped, as if thinking better of the action and let his hand drop to his side. "I will have Brother Joshua sent to your quarters shortly to tend to any injures you might have. In the mean time," his gaze shifted to the rest of the courtyard where members of his court gathered, "I have business to attend to. Excuse me."

Jaina smiled softly at Varian and did what he could not. She placed her hand gently on his upper arm and gave it a friendly squeeze, "Thank you Wrynn. Go do your duty."

The King of Stormwind inclined his head and turned away, immediately barking orders at his soldiers to clear out the courtyard.

Arthas gave Varian one final glare as he strode away before hurrying to Jaina's side. He did not share Varian's reservation in reaching out and putting his hand on Jaina's upper arm, right over her armlet.

She hissed in pain.

He pulled away immediately, looking as if he was the one who'd been burned. "Jaina, you hurt?" He glared at Sylvanas. "She's hurt. Why is she hurt?"

The ranger's grip on Jaina's shoulders tightened; not enough to hurt but enough for the younger woman to sense the rising tension.

"I'm fine Arthas," she said hurriedly. "I just went a little overboard is all. Nothing a priest can't fix with a couple sessions."

Arthas's frown deepened. "Nothing a priest...! Jaina!" He scowled and grabbed her by the forearm. His hand glowed with a soft golden light.

Jaina felt the soothing warmth of the Light as it slipped through her skin. The burning sensation on her arm faded to a low throb and she felt less dizzy. Her back straightened and she shrugged off Sylvanas's hold on her shoulders.

"There." Arthas pulled away, still scowling. "That ought to jump start the healing process." He glared at Sylvanas, "If you raised her limiter, I wouldn't ne-"

"And who are you to tell me how to do my job?" Sylvanas snarled back. She moved swiftly around Jaina, stepping right up to him.

"Who am I...?! I wouldn't have to tell you how to do your job of you actually did it properly! If it were me, she wouldn't have even been in that situation to begin with!"

Sylvanas sneered. "If I were in your position, I would have actually found Garrosh by now instead of puffing my chest up to impress my ex-fiancee."

"Enough!" Jaina shouted as she forced herself between Sylvanas and Arthas. "I am right here! Arthas, what's gotten into you? FIrst Varian, now Sylvanas! "

"You could have died today Jaina and the people who could have and should have kept you safe didn't!"

"And you could have?" Sylvanas snarled.

"Absolutely!"

Jaina had to take a deep breath and count to five to keep herself from expending more mana. Instead, she just shoved at the elf and the other human. The shove came hard enough and suddenly enough that it sent of them staggering backwards a couple steps. "Enough!" she cried out again. "That's enough. Arthas, thank you for your concern and for the healing but if you're going to keep antagonizing people, maybe you should go antagonize Lord Lescovar. Sylvanas, let's go. You're hurt and I think I need to lie down."

Neither Arthas nor Sylvanas looked like they wanted to stand down. Arthas gave in first. His shoulders slumped downwards as he looked at Jaina with an almost forlorn expression, "Jaina..."

"I'll be alright Arthas. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow okay?"

Arthas had no choice but to sigh and nod. "Alright. I'll leave you be. Rest well." He glared at Sylvanas, "I'm watching you Windrunner."

"Arthas!"

The paladin threw up his hands, "I'm going! I'm going!"

* * *

"Has Menethil always been so.. Protective of you?" Sylvanas stood behind a dressing screen buttoning up her shirt.

The priest Varian promised had come and gone. He tended to Jaina first at the ranger's insistence. Arthas's parlor trick with the Light healed enough of Jaina's injuries and fatigue that Brother Joshua was able take care of the rest with a single strong spell. Sylvanas's own injuries were minor in comparison but Jaina had insisted. It'd been fun watching Jaina's face go completely red as she started taking off her shirt so the priest could study the extent of her bruises. The younger woman fled the room and refused to return until after Sylvanas promised to use the dressing screen.

Jaina sighed from the other side of the dressing screen. "Sort of? He was excessively protective of me when we were engaged. It's one of the reasons why we broke it off. But that was years ago."

Sylvanas hummed, straightening out the cuffs of her shirt as she stepped out from behind the screen. "Interesting. Think he still has feelings for you?"

The mage made a face as she picked at the charcuterie board Varian sent up knowing that she would need to eat to regain her energy and her mana. "Tides I hope not. I've made it very clear that we're never getting back together again."

Sylvanas chuckled and sat across from Jaina at the little serving table. She selected a handful of grapes and chewed thoughtfully. "Clearly he didn't get the message given how he went after Varian first and then me. Can't say I blame him though. You seem to have a knack for picking up suitors. Princes, kings, dragons. I once heard a rather salacious rumor that you and Warchief Thrall were caught kissing during a Kirin Tor event a couple years ago." She leaned forward with a playful grin, purposefully flashing her fang. "How was it? Were his teeth as sharp as mine?"

Jaina groaned, her face turning beet red. "That absolutely didn't happen! Besides, Thrall is married! I don't even know how those rumors get started! It's as if a single woman can't be friends with men without someone suspecting them of sleeping together!"

Sylvanas chuckled as she leaned back. "My guess is the same way the rumor mill going to start about us."

"Oh Tides," Jaina buried her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry." Her hands muffled her voice. "I honestly don't know what came over me when I kissed you. I'll talk to Varian about it."

Sylvanas smirked, "Heh. I didn't mind." Even though the rational part of her brain, the part that always sounded like her mother, was still yelling at her about the kiss, truthfully, she enjoyed it. "But I agree, you should talk to Varian. Nip the rumors in the bud before they spread too far."

"Yes," Jaina said, "yes. It'll be for the best least our mothers hear about it." She smiled weakly, "I don't know about the Ranger-General but my mother would definitely call me up just to yell at me for kissing my bodyguard so publicly."

The mention of Liressa hearing about the kiss caused a surge of panic within Sylvanas. She attempted to deflect her thoughts and feelings by turning the tables back on Jaina "Publicly hmm? So the Lord Admiral has no qualms about you kissing your bodyguard in private?"

Jaina flushed darkly at the implication. "No! I mean..! I don't know but I suppose what she doesn't know won't hurt her?"

"So I'm your dirty little secret now? Is that it?"

"No! Absolutely not! You're.. I mean...!"

Warmth flared in Sylvanas's chest over how flustered Jaina became over her little joke but she also looked like she was about to die of embarrassment so she relented.

"I'm teasing. If you're worried that I'm upset, then you should be pleased to know I've already forgotten it happened," Sylvanas lied.

Jaina deflated suddenly, disappointment flashing briefly before she seemed to put herself together and adopt a more neutral expression. "O-of course. Water under the bridge," she muttered.

"Exactly." Sylvanas looked sideways, her gaze falling to her coat. An idea came to mind and she wondered why she hadn't thought of it before. "Ah. There is something else I want to talk to you about."

"Yes?"

"We will be in Ogrimmar in about a week or so. I have no doubt the Warchief will do everything in his power to keep you safe but this is Garrosh's backyard. I would like to implement a few extra precautions before we leave."

Jaina looked up curious. "Oh? Like what?"

Sylvanas grinned again, this time her smile held a slight edge. "Well, your clothes for starters."

* * *

The rest of the week in Stormwind was a whirlwind of activity for everyone except Jaina. The arrest of Lord Lescovar had thrown the House of Nobles into chaos and Varian was forced to spent most of his time dealing with the fall out rather than the treaty.

In light of the attack, most of the delegates opted to return home to their respective countries rather than continue discussions in Stormwind. A few stayed to help with the clean up and the investigation. Vindicator Maraad of the Draenei stayed on to assist Arthas in matters of the Silver Hand while several members of the Ironforge contingency moved to the Dwarven District to aid with repairs.

Jaina spent the first day after the attack recovering and answering Arthas's questions while Sylvanas lurked in the background. The two nearly came to blows several times when Arthas implied that Jaina's protection detail hadn't been good enough. She had to intercede each time until finally, she had no choice but to order the paladin out. Sylvanas took great pleasure in escorting him out when he protested. She grabbed him roughly by the arm and frogmarched him out of Jaina's quarters.

By the third day Jaina was going stir crazy. With Varian still busy with the House of Nobles, there wasn't much left to do in Stormwind. Taelia managed to track down the owner of their escape vehicle and made arrangements for proper compensation. As a reward for her hard work, Jaina gave her the rest of their time in Stormwind off. The young aide was alternating between spending that time with her father and with old friends.

Her talks with Thrall had stalled. Any future agreements and changes would have to wait until the summit in Orgrimmar. She couldn't leave for the summit early either as Sylvanas had sent most of her wardrobe to Dalaran for enchanting.

"You're restless," Sylvanas said one afternoon as they roamed through the shelves of Stormwind library.

Jaina sighed and looked over her shoulder. "We're at a critical juncture in the talks and suddenly I find myself with free time. It doesn't feel right."

Sylvanas hummed thoughtfully. "So you're frustrated. I have an idea on how to deal with that. Come on." She gestured for Jaina to follow her.

Intrigued, Jaina followed her bodyguard wordlessly.

When they reached Jaina's quarters, she blinked. "My room? You're going to help me relieve stress in my room." She did her best to sound deadpan but she felt a flash of heat as the explicit dreams she had of Sylvanas came to mind.

Sylvanas gave her an innocent look. "Of course. We can't have you sparring in that." She gestured at Jaina's pantsuit and gave her a playful smile, "Of course there is always doing it the old fashioned way where we strip down to our... Hmm. What did your mother's sailors call them?" She appeared thoughtful, "Ah yes, skivvies! We could always strip down to our skivvies."

Jaina turned completely red at the suggestion of stripping down to her underwear to do anything with Sylvanas and rushed into her quarters. "You ah.. can go change um.. in your room and I will change in mine and meet you back out here?"

The ranger smirked and saluted, "As my lady wishes."

Jaina nearly slammed the door in her haste and shook her head. She thought she left the horny teenager act behind in Kul Tiras but clearly not. She made a sound of frustration. Maybe sparring was a good idea. It'd been years since she participated in a good old fashion brawl and it was her preferred method for venting off stress during her younger years.

The diplomat nodded to herself and proceeded to dig through her belongings until she found her workout clothes, a pair of navy blue yoga pants and an old Dalaran University t-shirt. She changed quickly into them and took a moment to redo her braid. Satisfied that she at least looked like she was ready for a fight, she walked back into the sitting area of her quarters.

Sylvanas hadn't finished changing yet so Jaina picked up a report from that morning. It wasn't anything particularly important, just an update on the preparations happening in Orgrimmar and with the Kirin Tor over the next leg of her journey.

She heard the door to Sylvanas's door open and looked up. Sylvanas was standing stock still in her BDU pants and tank top. She'd taken her long fine hair out of its normal ponytail and twisted it into a braid. The elven woman's expression was impassive but her ears were sticking straight up with the tips slightly red. The pendant Jaina had given her rested over her tank top and emitted a faint glow.

Jaina drew closer upon seeing it and lifted it up. She saw Sylvanas swallow in the periphery of her vision but ignored it in favor of inspecting the pendant. Just by touching it she could tell it had a large reserve of mana, more than enough to keep Sylvanas from lapsing back into withdrawal. The runes that kept it functional were still intact. Satisfied that her work held up, she dropped it and took a step backwards.

When she looked up, Sylvanas's eyes had developed an intense glow.

"Ah... Sylvanas? Shall we go?"

The ranger blinked twice and then shook her head as if coming out of a trance. "O-of course."

Sylvanas lead the way through the castle until they reached a small combatives room off the main training yard. There wasn't much equipment in the room; Stormwind blue mats that covered the entirety of the floor and halfway up the walls. A large golden vinyl circle was taped to the floor, marking the center of the room as a ring.

The room was empty save for the two women.

Sylvanas walked over to the small equipment rack near the door and brought Jaina a pair of hand wraps and padded fingerless gloves. "Need help?" She smirked.

"I can manage," Jaina grunted as she started to wrap her hands up.

Sylvanas seemed impressed and went to wrap and pad her own hands.

"So what are the rules?" Jaina asked.

Sylvanas hummed, "Rangers generally fight until one yields and then we go best out of five. With you? We'll add stepping out of the ring and best out of three." She smirked, "If you can even last that long."

The mage glowered at her bodyguard. "I can hold my own."

Sylvanas merely continued to smirk, ears twitching in amusement as she took up her position on one end of the ring. "With magic? Undoubtedly, but without? We'll see." She performed a few basic stretches, warming up her body.

Jaina could see how relaxed she was and could tell Sylvanas was planning on taking it easy on her. She felt a pang of annoyance and her Kul Tiran blood stirred. She flexed her fingers and stepped into the other side of the ring directly opposite of the other woman. She planted her feet a shoulder width apart and brought her fists up towards her face. The ranger took a similar stance but rather than curl her hands into fists, she kept them loose.

As soon as Sylvanas said go, Jaina charged in. As soon as she got within range, she threw her left fist out for a quick jab. Sylvanas, caught off guard by the suddenness of Jaina's movements moved to block the feint and throw her own quick jab.

Jaina twisted to the side grabbed the extended arm with her right hand first and yanked her forward. As Sylvanas stumbled forward, she twisted and turned on her feet, forcing the elven woman forward past her and then gave her shoulder a hard shove. The momentum and the force combined sent Sylvanas stumbling out of the ring.

Jaina grinned triumphantly as the elven woman came to a stop a few steps outside of the vinyl ring. "That's one."

Sylvanas shook herself off and huffed. "Looks like your mother wasn't joking about the bar brawls."

The younger woman laughed, "I was much younger then and sometimes sailors didn't get the hint that I wasn't interested in "'bunking down' with them."

"Heh. I'll give you that one but I got your measure now."

"Bring it on."

The two women took their places inside the ring again. Sylvanas was warier this time, circling her slowly. Jaina waited. The two circled for a while and then Sylvanas darted forward in a burst of speed.

Jaina brought up her arms just in time to block the flurry of punches and elbow strikes. She winced at the force of the blows but Sylvanas was relentless. Every few strikes forced her to step back until suddenly the blows stopped. "One for me," Sylvanas said cheerfully.

Jaina dropped her arms and looked down at her feet. True enough, her back leg had crossed the line. She winced and shook out her arms. She had a feeling she would need a healing option after this session. She also needed to wipe that attractively smug look off Sylvanas's face.

"Last round Sylvanas. Are you sure you don't want to make this best out of 5?"

"Heh. I'm just warming up. Bring it."

Jaina gave Sylvanas a smile that was all teeth and stepped back into the ring. The elven woman took her place opposite of her. This time it was Jaina who shouted 'go'. She barely gave Sylvanas a moment to react before closing the distance.

The ranger was alert now and used her long legs to keep younger woman at bay with a roundhouse kick.

The mage jumped back to stay out of range and then darted back in again before Sylvanas managed to get both feet back on the floor. She used her momentum to tackle her to the ground. The pair fell heavily to the floor and Jaina quickly took advantage of the fall to straddle the elf's hips and deliver a series a quick punches towards Sylvanas's head.

"Yield!" Jaina grunted as Sylvanas blocked the blows with her forearms. The woman beneath her struggled, pushing upwards against her hips. The pressure hit Jaina in just the right place between her legs and she gasped at the jolt of pleasure.

Suddenly her world flipped over and before she knew it, Jaina was on her back with the wind knocked out of her and Sylvanas hovering above; still between her legs but now with both of Jaina's wrists pinned down with her hands. The ranger's eyes had the same intense glow as they did earlier in Jaina's quarters coupled with a vaguely hungry look. She was close enough that Jaina could see a hint of the grey-blue that was her natural eye color beneath the glow.

She realized all she had to do was lift her head a few inches and she could kiss the other woman. Instead, she swallowed hard and murmured, "I yield."

Sylvanas was off of her in an instant and retreated hurriedly to the other side of the ring. Her ears were pinned back and red from tip to lobe as she stripped her hands of the gloves and wraps. "That's two wins for me. I think we're done for today. I'm going to go get cleaned up. They should be serving dinner soon. I'll see you then?"

"Y-yeah," Jaina said quietly as she picked herself up off the floor. "That sounds um.. Fine. I'll see you at dinner."

Sylvanas gave her a quick salute before hurrying out of the room.

Jaina took her time removing her gloves and unwrapping her hands as she stood there lost in thought. She thought about her behavior the past few weeks; about how she could think only of kissing Sylvanas in the strangest moments, how she actually did kiss her after that harrowing car chase where they almost died and how sometimes just being near her would make her blush and her heart race. While she couldn't deny that Sylvanas was an attractive woman, she'd seen many attractive women before. The last time she acted like this was when she was with Ar- "Oh no," she groaned with sudden clarity, "I'm too old for a crush."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank all of you who've been reading so far. It means a lot to me, especially those of you who leave comments.


	14. To Come Around Eventually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sylvanas makes a promise, gets some questionable advice and there is both dancing and feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack! I’m so sorry how long it took to get this chapter out! Life’s been busy but it’s finally settling back down. But I hope this chapter is good enough to make up for it. Please enjoy! As always, C&C is welcome.

Sylvanas spent the last few days in Stormwind avoiding Jaina when she could. It was surprisingly easy considering Arthas insisted on hovering around her like a mother hen. She felt somewhat guilty for leaving Jaina in the care of that pompous overgrown man-child but she needed space to think.

Except thinking led to restless nights dreaming of Jaina. Some nights she dreamt of the young mage pinned beneath her; staring up at her with those crystalline blue eyes and all but begging to be kissed. Some nights they did more than kiss.

No, thinking was bad.

So instead of thinking, she threw herself into the task of gathering intel on Orgrimmar's security. Garrosh's long silence unnerved her and yet the recent actions against Jaina spoke volumes. It was only a matter of time before he made his move, she was sure of it. She needed to prepare.

Help in that quarter came in the form of the orc Eitrigg, one of the Warchief's most trusted advisers. The old orc was pleasant enough to work with. Like most of his kind, he valued a warrior's honor but he was also old enough to have served during the brutal rise of Warchief Blackhand and the subsequent coup and rule of Orgrim Doomhammer. He understood what this treaty meant for his people and what lengths Garrosh would go to disrupt it. So he agreed to share with Sylvanas some of the secret passageways in and out of Grommash Hold in case the need arose.

Between mapping out the passages, creating escape routes and reviewing Jaina's agenda, Sylvanas managed to distract herself until their last evening in Stormwind.

Much to Jaina and Sylvanas's relief, Arthas had left earlier that day, having been recalled to Lordeoran with Gregory Lescovar in tow.

Varian took the opportunity to invite Jaina and Sylvanas to a private dinner with just himself and Anduin. He seemed more relaxed in the privacy of his personal dining room. He laughed openly when Anduin told them about Jaina taking him down to the Harbor earlier that day and how they watched a sailor trip himself right off the edge of a dock in attempt to impress someone. He even smiled warmly at Jaina when she mentioned that her brother had finally come home from his months long deployment.

Varian eventually turned his attention to Sylvanas. "It's a shame you're leaving tomorrow Windrunner. I heard you performed exceptionally well during the wargames with some of my generals and senior officers. I would have liked to try my strategies against you."

Sylvanas smiled into her wine. "It was definitely a learning experience for me too. I only won a few of those matches by the skin of my teeth."

"Highlord Fordragon says the Ranger-Captain is the toughest opponent he's faced in a long time who isn't you father," Anduin added helpfully.

Varian laughed. "Did he? That's high praise from a man like Bolvar. Hopefully you will keep those wits about you in Ogrimmar."

Jaina sighed, "Not you too Varian. I just escaped from Arthas's smothering."

He shook his head, looking more serious. "I don't mean it like that Jaina. I trust that Thrall will keep you safe the best he can but he can't see everything." His expression darkened and Sylvanas knew that he was still thinking about the Brotherhood attack.

Jaina reached over to comfort him. A tug on Sylvanas’s sleeve distracted her. She blinked and looked to her left.

Anduin tugged on her shirtsleeve and leaned forward towards her.

"Yes your highness?," She murmured.

"You'll keep Auntie Jaina safe right?" He whispered.

"Of course, it is my duty."

The prince frowned and shook his head, dissatisfied with the answer. He looked worried, as if Sylvanas's assurances of duty were not enough for his boyish heart. So she turned more fully towards him and extended the little finger of her right hand towards him.

"I swear on my life I will keep her safe," she said solemnly.

Anduin stared at her pink and then at her with wide eyes. She wiggled her finger at him and he raised his own finger in response. Sylvanas hooked her own little finger around his and shook it. "There, now it's an unbreakable vow your highness."

Anduin's widened even more and he threw himself into Sylvanas's arms. "Thank you," he murmured into her chest.

"What are you two doing?"

Sylvanas looked up at Jaina's question, ears flicking and feeling slightly embarrassed. "Ah, just making a sacred oath to his highness is all."

Jaina arched her brow. Even Varian looked curious. "What sort of oath?" The man asked.

Sylvanas curled her lips into a sly smile even as she helped Anduin back into his seat. "That is between myself and Anduin. A knight never betrays her prince, especially in matters such as these."

Everyone around the table laughed.

"So you're switching sides then Windrunner? Joining the Stormwind army?" Varian asked.

"Hah! I think my mother would march on Stormwind if I did."

Varian grinned broadly. "Even better. It would be an honor to test my strategies against the legendary Ranger-General of Quel'Thelas."

"Maybe that can be arranged once the treaty is signed and we can all breathe."

Jaina shook her head and tapped her wine glass with a piece of silverware. "Shall we propose a toast then? To the treaty?"

Varian raised his. "To peace."

"To peace," echoed Sylvanas and Anduin as they touched their glasses together.

* * *

Stormwind's portal room resided in the mage quarter of the city on the top floor of the Wizard's Sanctum. Permanent portals to and from Boralus, Darnassus, Ironforge and Lordaeron City were located here while several empty stone arches waited for the mages to open portals to other cities. A middle-aged mage was behind the console working with her orc counterpart to ensure a safe and stable portal between Stormwind and Ogrimmar.

Like dinner the night before, there was only a small gathering of individuals to see them off. Bolvar Fordragon accompanied the Wrynns this time. He stood off to the side chatting with Jaina, Taelia and Anduin as they waited for the portal to open.

Sylvanas waited patiently nearby, keeping her eyes trained on Jaina when Varian approached her. "Ranger-Captain Windrunner," he said, "Could I have a moment of your time?"

The ranger blinked and inclined her head. "Of course your majesty. How can I be of service?"

Varian moved so that he stood shoulder to shoulder with her. "I wanted to speak with you about Jaina."

"If it's about her saf-"

"No," Varian said quickly, cutting her off. "You've heard enough of that to last a lifetime I think. No. I am speaking to you as a friend. Jaina has a large heart and a selfless nature. She's the kind of person who could befriend a murloc if it was peaceful enough. One can't help but fall a little in love with her." His lips twitched like he was suppressing a smile. "But she wears her heart on her sleeve. Even my son can see she's taken with you. It's why Arthas was a pain in the ass this week."

Sylvanas stiffened and went perfectly still. "Are you going to warn me away from her bec-."

"Jaina Proudmoore is a grown woman and I am not Arthas Menethil," Varian said with a faint growl. "I am only telling you this because it seems to me you're about as taken with her as she is with you. If I were you, I would try to resolve the situation as soon as possible. You're not going to be working together forever and I'd rather not deal with a Jaina full of regrets and heartache later. "

Sylvanas felt her entire body tighten further. She was mortified. Had she been so obvious? "And what do you suggest I do about 'the situation' as you've so kindly put it?"

He lifted his shoulders with the faintest impression of a shrug. "I find that infatuation usually comes from desiring something that is unobtainable and it usually burns out once I have it. Whatever you do, try not to break her heart too badly. Katherine Proudmoore has a nasty right hook."

Sylvanas opened her mouth to say something but a burst of power and the hum of a portal opening interrupted her.

"Portal to Orgrimmar stabilized. Please make your final preparations," said the operator.

Varian nodded at Sylvanas and walked over to meet Jaina halfway towards the portal. He squeezed her shoulder and said something to her that made her laugh.

Sylvanas chewed on her lower lip for a moment before drawing in a deep breath and collected herself. She walked over to the small gathering of humans. Jaina smiled up at her briefly as she approached before turning away quickly. The ranger arched an eyebrow when she saw the faint blush across the younger woman's's cheeks.

Sylvanas opened her mouth to say something but Anduin chose to hug her in that moment. She blinked and looked down at the boy before reaching down to ruffle his blonde hair.

"You remember our promise right Lady Windrunner?"

"Of course your highness and I plan on keeping it."

He nodded and hugged her tightly again. "Okay and you'll stay safe too right? Because you're Auntie Jaina's knight too."

"Of course." Sylvanas appeared mildly stunned at Anduin's declaration and pulled away when Jaina stepped to her side.

"Are you alright Sylvanas? You look.. Red. Is it the wi-"

"I'm fine my lady," Sylvanas interrupted Jaina quickly and offered her arm. "Are you ready?"

Jaina looked skeptical but Sylvanas merely smiled and turned to the others. Taelia was already by the portal waiting for them to step through first. Bolvar stood with Varian and Anduin. Sylvanas watched her take a deep breath and then hooked her hand around the offered arm.

Together the two of them stepped through the portal to Orgrimmar.

* * *

A gust of dry desert wind blew past Jaina, Sylvanas and Taelia as they stepped through the Stormwind portal and ended up directly in front of the Ogrimmar Embassy. An honor guard of the Kor'kron, the Warchief's personal bodyguards, lined the path from the portal to the entrance of the embassy. They wore their ceremonial armor of black chainmail beneath a layer of red plate and each of them held a halberd, spearheads pointed upwards to the sky.

A broad shouldered green-skinned orc waited a few feet from the portal entrance. Like the guards, he too wore a full suit of armor but his was black plated with gold trim. Short spikes dotted his pauldrons. The curved symbol of the Horde was stamped along two plates that protected his forearms and wrists. Buried under the wolf fur that lined his gauntlets, Jaina could see hints of silver wrapped around his wrists. His long hair hung in two braids over the front of his shoulders and down his chest. A massive hammer hung by its hilt on a leather strap while the hammerhead rested against his thigh. The legendary Doomhammer had a powerful magical signature but Jaina knew the Warchief only carried it these days largely for show or for ceremony.

"Thrall!" Jaina exclaimed happily at the sight of Orgimmar's Warchief. She released Sylvanas's arm so she could step forward and pull him into a hug.

Thrall laughed and hugged the young diplomat back, mindful of the spikes on his pauldrons. "It's good to see you again Jaina," he said with a smile as he pulled away. He kept a hand on her upper arm as he stepped sideways to introduce her to the massive tauren by his side. "I believe you've met Cairne Bloodhoof?"

"We've met in passing. My son Baine speaks highly of you and your work Lady Proudmoore," the tauren rumbled.

Cairne Bloodhoof was big even for a tauren. His once dark hair was now grey with age and his eyes had the milky grey look of cataracts. Someone had cut off the tips of his horns and wrapped them in leather bands studded with colorful feathers. Despite his apparent age, he still kept a warrior's physique; one that was openly on display as he wore only a beautifully tooled and dyed leather vest and loose brown trousers. Like Thrall, he carried a powerful artifact strapped to his back, the Bloodhoof Runespear.

Jaina knew that it was something of a family heirloom; that the runes carved into the spear's shaft told the story of every chieftain who ever carried it. It was as important to the Bloodhoofs as Thas'dorah was to the Windrunners.

"Thank you High Chieftain. I consider it high praise from someone like Baine. Your son has a good head on his shoulders and is an exemplary diplomat. It's always a pleasure and honor to work with him."

Another gust of desert wind blew past them, kicking up small cloud of red sand in its wake. Taelia smothered a cough behind her.

Thrall smiled again, warm and welcoming. "Where are my manners? Let me escort you to your rooms. Then I will let you rest and we can dine together tonight. Follow me please."

Without even waiting for confirmation, he turned and walked towards the embassy with Cairne at his side.

Jaina could feel Sylvanas standing tense behind her, undoubtedly due to the presence of two legendary and powerful weapons. She nodded at Taelia, wordlessly asking that the younger woman go ahead while she waited for Sylvanas to step to her side.

Her hand went up and looped around the ranger's upper arm, giving it a gentle squeeze as they walked. The action seemed to ease the tension but only just slightly.

"It's alright Sylvanas," Jaina murmured. "The weapons are mostly ceremonial these days."

"Thas'dorah is mostly ceremonial. Doesn't make it any less dangerous. Besides, isn't Thrall a powerful shaman? Sylvanas growled back.

"He is but he wears a limiter, just like me. Please Sylvanas. Behave. He want this peace more than anyone."

"Only because you said please."

Jaina refrained from rolling her eyes as they passed the last of the Kor'kron. One of the guards facing Jaina's side seemed to glare at her as she passed. It made her frown slightly at the sight but she held her tongue. Perhaps it was just a trick of the desert sun.

The two guards closes to the door split off from their lines to follow the small party in.

The interior of the embassy was significantly cooler than outside. Jaina could see several air elementals perched near the ceilings circulating the air. Like Kul Tiras, Ogrimmar society relied heavily on shamanism and its relationship with the elements was an integral part of daily life.

They passed members from the various tribes of trolls and tauren. She even saw a few of the nightborne standing about talking lowly to each other. It felt a little strange to be one of the shortest people in the room by a significant amount but it felt good to be around such a diverse gathering of races. A few of the emissaries nodded at Jaina in passing and she smiled back.

"We've been preparing a while for this summit," Thrall said as he lead them up towards the residential wing of the embassy. "There is still a lot of skepticism that this treaty will lead to anything permanent but my people also understand that the road to progress is made of many smaller steps."

"People are tired of constantly wondering if the stand-off between Orgrimmar and Stormwind will lead us into a third war," Cairne rumbled. "Many of them are ready for peace."

"But not all," Sylvanas pointed out. "Even in Stormwind, there are people calling it a trap."

Thrall looked over his shoulder at the ranger, "We are aware of what transpired in Stormwind. It's why I've assigned my personal bodyguards to ensuring Jaina's safety here in Ogrimmar. We are prepared for every eventuality." He grinned in such away that made his tusks seem even fiercer, "We will not be caught with our pants down."

Sylvanas snorted, "I will hold you to that."

* * *

True to Thrall's word, the orcs were very prepared. A mix of orcish, trollish and tauren armed guards stood at every entrance to the embassy and Grommash Hold. They were no elven rangers but even Sylvanas was impressed by their dedication and discipline.

For the most part, things were quiet. There was some speculation that the Dark Horde, a band of Blackrock Separatists and Garrosh sympathizers were plotting something but nothing solid enough to translate into something actionable.

While Jaina went to her meetings, Sylvanas made her rounds. She met with several of Thrall's military advisers, watched new recruits go over their drills and even participated in an exhibition match against a Troll sharpshooter from the Echo Isles. She won the match, of course, but it was far too close for her comfort. She resolved to return to the training yards and hone her skills when she had a chance.

She was just contemplating when she could steal a couple hours away for training when a shadow fell over her. "Good morning Eitrigg," she said, taking a moment to look up from Jaina's schedule to the orc that loomed over her.

His skin was more grey than green and he had more hair in his beard than in his topknot but he carried himself with the strength and pride that his people were known for and despite his apparent age, his eyes were still clear and sharp. A fine layer of red dust covered his orange camouflage and black boots, an indication that the wind outside had picked up. His service pistol rested on his left hip and he wore a wicked looking ax on his right.

She liked the elderly orc. She found him easy to work with and was pleased that the sense of camaraderie they developed during the week before translated easily to real life. He had taken it upon himself to deliver the daily reports from Ogrimmar Intelligence every morning and she discovered that they shared a mutual interest in good whiskey and story-telling. The two of them spent every evening so far trading war stories over glasses of whiskey after Jaina retired to her in-suite office to prepare for the next day's work.

"Morning Windrunner," the orc replied as he took the seat next to Sylvanas. He pulled out a folded up piece of paper from his breast pocket and handed to the ranger. "The morning's reports. Not much to them. The usual chatter about the Dark Horde and some people feeling a bit uneasy about the Warchief's friendship with Lady Proudmoore."

Sylvanas skimmed the report and rolled her eyes. "From what I've been told, they've been friends for years and people are just now starting to feel uneasy? Ridiculous. Besides, it's obvious that the naysayers have never met her."

Eitrigg looked over at the table where Jaina sat with Aggralan, Thrall's wife. "The Warchief's friendship with Lady Proudmoore is something of an open secret. Those of us within his inner circle know but the common orc? The lower ranking members of his military? Not so much but it doesn't really matter. Dissent is always going to be a part of running a government. We just need to prove them wrong."

Aggra's laugh filled the room. The two soldiers looked up at the sound to see red-skinned orc shaking her head with a wide grin, still chuckling at whatever comment Jaina made.

"She has a way with people doesn't she?" Eitrigg mused.

"A friend calls it a big heart. I am inclined to agree. She genuinely cares about people." Sylvanas felt her lips curl unbidden into a smile even as she said the words. "It's what makes her such a good diplomat."

"Mmmmm."

"What?"

"Anyone with eyes can see she's well liked. I just wonder if your assessment is from a professional stand point or a personal one."

"Are you implying something old man?"

He sat quietly for a long time watching Jaina and Aggra before looking back at Sylvanas. "Duty is important but you shouldn't pass up the chance for happiness because of it. Elements know it's hard enough to find without any restrictions." he says cryptically before rising to his feet with a grunt. "Will I see you later tonight for our usual debrief and drink Windrunner?"

Sylvanas frowned at Eitrigg's advice but nodded. "Yeah. I'll see you tonight."

The elderly orc nodded in return and bid Aggra and Jaina farewell as he left, leaving Sylvanas to her thoughts.

* * *

Two weeks passed far more quickly than Jaina imagined it would. Suddenly it was Saturday evening and the summit was drawing to an end. There was one last event to attend but it was a important one. Thrall decided to close the summit with a city wide celebration. Special feasting areas were set up throughout the city for the citizens but Thrall had invited all the dignitaries and several important members of the city to a special gala at Grommash Hold.

Which is exactly why Jaina was standing in front of a mirror shaking out the layers of her dress. The dress itself was a work of art. The top part was composed of pale violet lace interwoven with silver thread on top of a fine silk mesh so sheer it looked like she was just wearing the lace. The lace maker had incorporated tiny runes of protection and warding into the intricate floral pattern that looped around her neck and stretched across her breasts and along her sides, leaving her midriff and large swaths of her back exposed. Parts of the lace flowed over the high waist of the silver-white chiffon skirt. The seamstress had embroidered the same floral patterns in violet thread along the bottom of the top two layers of the skirt to create the illusion of depth while more protection spells were woven into the bottom few layers of chiffon.

Her arms were left bare save for her armlet. The only other pieces of jewelry she wore was her father's anchor around her neck and a pair of amethysts teardrop earrings. She had done her make up first, opting for dark purple eye shadow to bring out the blue of her eyes and a dark lipstick that she felt made her pale skin seem even paler.

Once she sorted her dress out, Jaina started to comb out her long blond hair when the door knocked. "Yes?"

"Lady Jaina?" Taelia's voice sounded muffled behind the door.

"Come in Taelia!"

Jaina heard Taelia open the door while speaking to someone. She looked over her shoulder to see Sylvanas right behind Taelia and her mouth went dry at the sight of her.

Instead of her usual black suit, the ranger wore a well tailored double breasted military uniform in forest green. Each of the twelve buttons had the crest of House Windrunner stamped onto their surface. Gold embroidery embellished the jacket and the fringed epaulettes made her broad shoulders look even broader. A thick braid of gold and brown cord tipped with a blue sapphire signifying her rank ran from her right shoulder to the top right button of her uniform while a row of medals and ribbons decorated the left. The jacket itself was neatly pressed though Sylvanas had left the top three buttons on the right side undone and the flap folded down to create a faux lapel. The uniform radiated the same protection spells woven into Sylvanas's suits and Jaina's dress.

A wide white sash around her waist broke up the vast green expanse of her jacket. A sturdier dark brown leather belt rested beneath it and from the belt hung an elegant elven sword off her left hip. The sword had a faint magical aura, undoubtedly a minor family heirloom that Sylvanas wore mostly for show.

Jaina subconsciously licked her lips at the sight of the dashing ranger before coughing. "A-ah. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon Sylvanas."

Sylvanas looked up at the mention of her name, a smirk and undoubtedly a teasing comment on her lips but the comment never came as her her ears suddenly stood straight up and her mouth dropped open slightly.

Taelia immediately started snickering as she came to Jaina's side. "We ran into each other in the hallway on the way here." She beamed at Jaina. "I think she would agree with me when I say you look absolutely stunning Lady Jaina, literally." She wore a simple cocktail dress made from an iridescent green fabric but kept her dark hair down.

Jaina blushed at the compliment. "Thank you. Sylvanas is the one who chose the dress, so she should be the one to take credit."

The ranger in question shook her head and smiled softly. "I thought Kirin Tor colors would suit my lady. I just didn't realize how well."

"You're really a matched pair," Taelia muttered under her breath.

The older women looked at Taelia curiously and she just shook her head. "I mean um.. You make a striking couple tonight, that's all."

Sylvanas drew closer to Jaina's side, sliding an around around the mage's waist and pulled her close to her side. "Oh ho. Are you implying that we're a couple Taelia?" She gave the aide a sly smile. "I mean, I'm willing to admit that we do look good together but.."

"But nothing!" Jaina interrupted hastily as she pulled out of Sylvanas's embrace only to grab the elven woman by the arm and lead her out. "Let's go. We're going to be late. Tae, please close the door behind you."

"Yes ma'am," Taelia laughed as Jaina all but dragged a smirking Sylvanas away.

* * *

By the time Jaina, Sylvanas and Taelia arrived, the gala was already in full swing. Taelia excused herself to go speak with an aide she befriended over the course of the summit.

Sylvanas looked about.

Thrall had converted the throne room of Grommash Hold into a grand ballroom. Servants had brought in additional lights to brighten the large space. They bathed the grey stone walls with a light golden glow. Servants had moved the throne into storage earlier that day and a string quartet took up the vacant space on the dias. Festive red streamers and banners lined the room with celebratory markings drawn upon them in black ink.

Representatives from the local guilds and other important members of Ogrimmar mingled with the summit delegates and their assistants as servants wearing lightly embroidered tunics weaved between the attendees offering glasses of Suramarian wine and fine delicacies from all over Kalimdor. Several attendees were already on the floor dancing to the string quartet.

Members of the Kor'kron stood guard around the throne room's entrance and at regular intervals around the room. Like the servants, they wore frogged tunics and loose fitting pants in red, black and gold. Most of them also wore polished breastplates forged in black steel over the tunics and rounded spiked helmets. They were all armed with one-handed axes at their sides and rifles across their backs as they stood at attention.

She counted their number, twelve total, and noted their placements. The guards all faced inward towards the room, some with their backs turned towards some of the alcoves. A couple alcoves were left unguarded. Sylvanas recognized one of the unguarded ones based on Eitrigg's description. A large tapestry of the legendary Grommash Hellscream battling the Pit Lord Mannoroth hung beside it.

"There she is! The lady of the hour and the second most beautiful woman here." Thrall approached the pair with wide open arms. He wore layers of loose cool silk, each layer a different color embroidered in gold thread. The outermost layer was the most extravagant. It was a loose ankle length coat of red silk featuring elaborate scrollwork embroidered with gold and silver thread along the hems, lapels, collar and sleeves. The hem of the coat barely moved when Thrall walked, indicating weights sewn into the inner lining. With his arms held open, Sylvanas could see a pair of platinum bracelets wrapped around his wrists.

Those must be his limiters, she thought.

Jaina moved away from the elf to hug Thrall. "Only the second most beautiful?," she asked with a mock indignation.

"Sorry Jaina but Aggralan is the most beautiful woman in Ogrimmar. You're a close second though." He hugged her back and pulled away to admire her dress. "A very close second. I didn't think you even owned something like this."

Jaina blushed. "Sylvanas picked it out."

Thrall cut his eyes to Sylvanas and looked thoughtful, "You have excellent taste Windrunner." He smiled, "Do you mind if I borrow Jaina for a bit? I'd like to have a dance with the architect of my country's future peace."

Sylvanas felt her ears twitch, just the slightest flicker of agitation but she nodded. "Of course Warchief. Have fun my lady." She bowed towards Jaina as Thrall lead her towards the dance floor.

The ranger kept her eye on the pair throughout the dance. She sipped slowly from a glass of wine and chatted with certain members of the military and their partners while keeping part of her attention on Jaina. If the other soldiers noticed, they stayed silent on the subject.

Jaina laughed at something Thrall said even as her cheeks reddened. Sylvanas wondered if he was flirting with her. The thought made her gulp down her wine and reach for a new glass when a servant passed by. She was so focused on Thrall and Jaina that she didn't notice Eitrigg coming up to her until he said her name.

"Good evening Sylvanas."

She made the slightest of jerks and hoped he didn't notice. Unfortunately, the orc still had sharp enough eyes to see.

"Startled? I wonder why." He caught sight of Thrall and Jaina dancing, the pair laughing over a shared joke. "Ah. I see. You shouldn't worry. The rumors of him and Lady Proudmoore aren't true. Thrall is very devoted to his wife."

Sylvanas scowled. "I knew that. Jaina said as much."

"Jealousy then?"

Sylvanas's ears pinned back, laying flat against her head even as she kept her voice even "Definitely not."

"Of course. Ah. Here they come now," Eitrigg placed a friendly hand on Sylvanas's shoulder as Thrall and Jaina came off the dance floor. "Find happiness when you can." He chuckled as Sylvanas glared at him and bowed towards Thrall. " _Throm-ka_ Warchief, Lady Proudmoore."

" _Aka'Magosh_ Eitrigg."

"Good evening Eitrigg."

The old orc smiled and nodded towards Thrall, "Warchief, I think your wife was looking for you. I believe she wanted this next dance."

Thrall's eyes lit up at the mention of his wife. "Of course!" He looked over his shoulder at Jaina as Eitrigg led him away, "Remember Jaina! Take chances!"

The older orc just smiled knowingly at Sylvanas.

Sylvanas blinked at the sudden fact that she and Jaina were alone. Well, as alone as two people could be in a room full of people. She looked curiously at Jaina who blushed even darker. "Take chances?"

"I um.. it's nothing. Oh! May I have this dance?"

Sylvanas felt her heart speed up by just a small amount but hid it by falling back on formality. "Of course my lady. May I lead?"

"Of course! I'm actually terrible at leading."

The string quartet started up another song, a slow leisurely one that let Sylvanas ease Jaina into the steps. "I wouldn't say that my lady," she murmured. "You've done admirably leading the talks since the summit in Silvermoon."

Jaina continued to blush and shook her head as she settled herself in Sylvanas's arms with her left hand resting on the ranger's shoulder and her right clasping Sylvanas's left while the older woman placed her right hand on her back. Sylvanas could feel the warmth of Jaina's skin through the silken mesh.

The pair danced with ease as Sylvanas led her through the steps. It was the first time they danced together but the steps felt familiar.

"I'm serious Jaina," Sylvanas pressed a little more earnestly, "You are a remarkable woman. This treaty only exists because you willed it to happen and Varian and Thrall trust you. It's been an honor and a pleasure to see you work. Your words are like magic in their own way and I think they are casting a spell that will last longer than any you've cast before."

Jaina ducked her head in embarrassment. "So eloquent," she mumbled to herself, flushing even darker. "I.. thank you Sylvanas. It means a lot to me when you say it like that." She smiled, looking up at Sylvanas bashfully. "I couldn't have come this far without you. If anything I should be the one praising you. I really don't know what I would have done if it wasn't you watching over me this entire time."

Sylvanas was struck again at how beautiful Jaina looked under the warm soft lighting of the throne room. Jaina's eyes had that soft look of adoration. The dark make-up around her eyes and the slight presence of magic that not even the limiter could fully suppress made her eyes glow. She swallowed hard. She thought about what Varian said, about burning out desire by indulging in it and Eitrigg's advise to find happiness when and wherever she could. Their words drowned out Katherine's warning and her mother's lecture on duty.

Before she knew it, the glow of the main room dimmed as Sylvanas subconsciously lead them towards one of the unguarded alcoves, the one besides the tapestry she noted distractedly. She could still see the crowd of people behind Jaina but they were far enough removed that it created the illusion of privacy.

Jaina looked up at Sylvanas with surprise and what looked like hesitation. There was something soft in that look that reminded the elven woman of that time in Boralus when she offered up her own mana. A certain softness and fondness that bled into the worry.

"Sylvanas?" She breathed.

Sylvanas stopped moving and bit her lower lip, feeling her ears twitch in minor agitation. Her heart raced. What if she misread the signs? What if everyone else did too? The ranger swallowed past the sudden lump in her throat and decided to do what she did best and throw caution and uncertainty to the wind. "Jaina," she started, pitching her voice low as to not be overhead. She felt Jaina shiver slightly in her arms. "It is very improper for me to say this and even now I hear my mother's voice telling me not to but I think I am very fond of you. More than I should be."

Jaina let out a breath and the worried look turned to confusion and something else Sylvanas couldn't name. "I um..." She was quiet for a moment as she tried to puzzle out Sylvanas's words. "You... think you're fond of me? Just fond?" A hint of hurt crept into her voice.

The elven woman shook her head, realizing that Jaina mistook her intentions. "No. No! I mean..! Not like that!" Jaina only looked more confused and started to pull away. " _Belore_!," Sylvanas cursed and decided to just try to show Jaina what she meant. She dropped Jaina's hand to lift her own left hand to cup the mage's cheek while her right hand drew her closer until their chests were pressed against each other.

Jaina looked startled, eyes wide and curious.

Sylvanas let her hand trail along Jaina's cheek, thumb caressing the corner of her mouth until her fingers were under the younger woman's chin. She tipped the chin upwards towards her and took a deep breath before leaning in.

Jaina exhaled with a quiet 'oh' in realization and her eyes fluttered shut in anticipation.

Their lips touched with the barest amount of pressure as a massive explosion rocked the room.

"The dawn of the true horde begins today!" A deep orcish voice roared in the chaos.


	15. I Would Give My Life For Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Garrosh finally makes an appearance and our heroines get into a fight for their very lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a forewarning: I believe in happy endings and my tags haven't lied yet I don't think. (If they have or have mislead you somehow, please let me know so I can fix it)

"The dawn of the true horde begins today!"

Sylvanas pushed Jaina down to the ground and covered the younger woman's body with her own as soon as she heard the explosion, heart hammering in her chest. She waited for the dust to settle before chancing a glance upwards to see if she could spot the orc that made such a grand declaration.

A small company of orcs, trolls and goblins poured from a large hole to one side of the hold. They all wore black combat gear with red accents. Each of them carried a myriad of weaponry, ranging from rifles and grenades to swords and axes. Four ogres stomped in after them, each carrying a massive hand cannon that cracked with electricity.

"The arc cannons?!" Jaina gasped. She had managed to worm her way out from underneath Sylvanas just enough to see what was happening. "How on Azeroth...?!"

"Shh," Sylvanas hissed, even as she eased off of Jaina and helped her get to her feet. "They haven't seen us yet." She continued to scan the room and then she saw him. A large orc stood above all of them in the rafters of the throne room. HIs red skin seemed to glow in the lamplight of the room, making him look like some fire elemental given the shape of an orc. He had shaved his head bald, save just enough to make a single topknot that he wore high and proud along the back of his skull. LIke the rest of his men, he wore a full suit of black combat gear but adorned them with heavy iron chains. He probably thought the symbolism clever, Sylvanas thought to herself with a slight frown. She ignored the rifle strapped to his back and zeroed in instead to the two handed single-bladed ax he casually rested on a single shoulder.

The ax looked plain enough; a large heavy ax head etched with swirling pictographs and a row of spikes along one side set onto a plain wooden handle wrapped in leather. While it looked plain, even from this distance she could sense the powerful enchantments laid into the weapon. It was easily a match for Doomhammer, Thas'Dorah and a handful of other artifacts she encountered through the years.

"Garrosh Hellscream", Jaina breathed. "He's finally shown his hand." She started to move forward but Sylvanas grabbed her by the wrist. The mage tugged but the elven woman held fast.

"No. You can't go out there. It'd be suicide."

"He's here for me. I can't just..!"

"All the more reason not to show yourself."

Jaina scowled but Sylvanas remained unyielding. "The fact that he was able to just blow a hole straight into the middle of Grommash Hold means something Jaina. It means that Thrall's security, most likely even the Kor'kron, is compromised." She cursed silently, unsure why she hadn't seen it before. "We heard whispers that the Dark Horde was on the move but nothing concrete. Of course it would be nothing if there was someone on the inside feeding them information." But who? Eitrigg? She suppressed a shudder at the thought that the old orc had something to do with this. She looked more closely. She saw a small number of orcs and trolls wearing the black on red uniform of the Kor'kron mixed in with the rest of Garrosh's soldiers.

Traitors.

She also noticed that while there was a certain level of panic and worry among the party-goers, a good number of them appeared angry or defiant even as they were all corralled at gunpoint into the center of the room. Perhaps if given the opportunity, some would even attempt to fight back. Maybe that would be all the distraction she needed to get Jaina out of here in one piece.

"Garrosh!" Thrall's voice thundered across the hall. The ground shook and the crowd parted as two earth elementals took shape in the center of the ballroom with the warchief between them. "You have gone too far and you are too late! The negotiations are done! We've signed the arms treaty!"

"You sold our future, our sovereignty and our strength to the humans!" Garrosh roared back. He loomed large in the rafters, casting his eyes down at the party-goers. "Once upon a time, we had nearly all of Azeroth within our grasp! We could have ruled the world! We even fought gods and WON." He pointed his ax at Thrall. "And now we are reduced to this, begging for scraps when we should be conquering nations. Our forefathers are shamed by what you've done Thrall!"

"I am giving our people peace!"

"You call it peace. I call it weakness. You are making our people weak!"

"Then come down here and prove your strength against mine." Thrall growled, his challenge echoing through the halls.

Garrosh laughed. "Gladly. True Horde! Bring me Proudmoore's head while I deal with this traitor to our people." He threw his ax and it spun through the air, cutting deep into the left elemental. The orc jumped down from the rafter shortly after and Sylvanas lost sight of him to the crowd. Those with the True Horde fanned out, shoving their way through the crowd looking for Jaina. A few attendees started to shove back and elementals of all sorts sprung up from nowhere as the throne room descended into chaos.

This was the distraction she was waiting for.

"Time to go," Sylvanas said quietly and pulled at Jaina's arm as she went deeper into the alcove.

Jaina struggled. "Sylvanas stop! We have to help them! Help Thrall! Taelia's still out there! We need to at least find her!"

Sylvanas looked over her shoulder at the exact same time a loud bellow rose above the din followed by the crashing of glass and silverware. Cairne Bloodhoof had picked up one of the broken beams of timber that came down with the explosion and was wielding it like a club.

"Thrall will be fine and Taelia's resourceful but we're going to put them both at greater risk if we stick around. Come on!" She pulled Jaina along as she searched the rear wall for the hidden dor. If they could escape from the hold, they could probably slip away into the city and then out of the city, using the celebrations as cover.

Hopefully Thrall's army was still largely loyal to him and would send reinforcements quickly.

She saw the catch; a palm sized stone just slightly off-color, more brown than the uniform grey of the stones around it. She pressed and an opening quickly slide open. Sylvanas wasted in time in pulling Jaina in behind her.

A moment later, the false wall slid shut as if nothing had happened.

* * *

The space behind the false wall was pitch black and smelled faintly like earth and smoke. It was cool here and the heavy stone that surrounded them muffled the sounds of fighting from the throne room. Jaina etched a rune with her free hand. The rune glowed brightly and transformed itself into a small floating magelight, illuminating the darkness around the pair. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust but when she did, she saw a long passageway sloping downward into the unknown. "Where are we?"

Sylvanas dropped Jaina's wrist, ears perked forward as if trying to hear if anyone or anything lay before them. "One of the hold's secret passages. Eitrigg shared them with me during our last week in Stormwind. I hoped we wouldn't need to use them." she sounded bitter as she spoke but when she looked over her shoulder, her expression was calm. "I hope you're not claustrophobic my lady?"

Jaina shook her head. "No, I'm fine but who else knows about these passageways?"

"A handful of people. Officers in the Kor'kron, advisers to the Warchief and the like. Hopefully none of Garrosh's 'true horde'. Now stay close."

Sylvanas tapped the pommel of her sword and it immediately started to glow with a soft golden light that condensed into a thin beam of light that ended on the ground before them right at the edge of the magelight's reach.

They followed the beam of light as it swept along the floor, indicating which turns to take. The hard packed earth beneath them muffled even Jaina's clumsy footfalls. She stumbled on a sharp turn and reached out, catching herself on Sylvanas's shoulder. The ranger stood still and looked at her. "Are you alright?"

"I think so," Jaina murmured as she looked down on her feet. "It's these heels."

"Give them to me."

Jaina blinked and nodded. She used her grasp on Sylvanas's shoulder to support herself as she slipped out of her heels and handed them to her.

Sylvanas dropped one shoe right around the corner and chucked the other shoe out into the opposite path of the one they were taking.

"If anyone's following us or trying to find us, they'll think we went the other way," Sylvanas murmured in way of explanation and pulled Jaina down a different corridor.

Jaina lost all sense of time and direction down in the passage way as the beam of light had them turning this way and that through a maze of tunnels. She only knew they were heading steadily down as the temperature was growing steadily cooler and she wondered just how deep and far these tunnels ran. They finally emerged from one passageway into a medium sized cavern with two exits. The light pointed towards the one on the right but a bright white light lit up the left one and it seemed to draw closer with every breath.

Sylvanas pulled Jaina behind her and pushed her backwards into the tunnel they came from. She tapped the pommel of her sword, extinguishing the guiding beam and glanced at the magelight. Jaina nodded in understanding and twisted her casting hand. The light dimmed until it was just barely visible. The two waited in near darkness, pressed up against the wall.

Jaina tensed and drew only the shallowest and quietest of breaths.

Two orcs and a troll emerged from the opening wearing Kor'kron red. The smaller of the two orcs and the troll each carried a rifle with a flashlight mounted beneath them. She could barely make out the shape of a rifle and a sword strapped to the back of the larger orc.

"Are you sure she's down here?" The smaller orc asked as he swung his flashlight left to right. He looked young. Probably just joined the unit, Jaina mused.

"I overheard Eitrigg tell dat elf bodyguard o' hers ta use da secret passages if somedin' happened. Well somedin' happened and no one's seen either o' dem since Garrosh." The troll shrugged even as he spoke, as if trying to find Jaina and Sylvanas was a long shot rather than a guarantee.

Jaina stepped closer to Sylvanas and grasped the back of her coat. The elf turned her head slightly to the side and pressed a finger to her lips.

"I don't know. I mean, I didn't even know these passages existed until just this morning. How would Lady Proudmoore and her bodyguard know how to navigate them?"

"Dat's why we need to find dem an' fast. Remember Eitrigg's orders. Find 'em an' get 'em outta de city ta safety."

"But they could be anywhere. We should be above fighting Garrosh and those Blackhand traitors."

"Quiet you two," the larger orc rumbled. "With the way you two talk, anyone down here will hear us coming from a mile away."

"Would save us alotta trouble if de lady could hear us comin'. Maybe she be coming to us instead."

Jaina breathed a sigh of relief. Clearly these soldiers were still loyal to Thrall. She began to step around Sylvanas and into the cavern. She ignored the ranger's look of alarm and yanked her wrist away when the other woman made a grab for it.

"They're allies" Jaina hissed.

The sound of Jaina's voice echoed in the still air around them and everyone went still.

"Hello?" The younger orc asked. "Lady Proudmoore? Is that you? Eitrigg sent us. We're here to help."

Sylvanas reached for the hilt of her sword as Jaina stepped forward into the cavern. She brightened the magelight as she did so. "Thank the tides." She smiled at them. The younger orc and the troll look relieved to see her but the third member of the party, a hulking brute of an orc, looked strangely pleased. His mouth curled into an unpleasant grin that made Jaina feel uneasy.

"I'm glad we found you and so quickly too," the large orc said. There was an edge in his tone that had Jaina taking an involuntary step closer to Sylvanas.

"Name and rank soldier," Sylvanas bit out as she stepped in front of Jaina to shield her with her own. She held her body tense and drew an inch of steel from the sheath at her hip.

"Lieutenant Malkorok," he said simply. "Thank you for showing yourselves. You just made my job easier." He pulled out his service pistol and pointed it at Sylvanas. "Now don't get any fancy ideas with that pigsticker of yours. I'm here for one thing and one thing only."

"Sir?" The younger orc looked confused as he turned to regard the other orc. "Aren't we here to fin-"

Malkorok half turned and pointed the pistol at the young orc. "I'm here for Proudmoore's blood."

Time seemed to slow down for Jaina. She could only watch in horror as the large orc shot the younger one in the face. He stumbled and fell backwards from the force of the shot, blood splattering in his wake. Sylvanas pushed Jaina back but before she could draw her sword, the troll had placed himself between them and Malkorok. He half turned and tossed his rifle at Sylvanas before drawing a wicked looking knife.

"Get da lady outta 'ere! Dere's others in de tunnels!" The troll shouted as he launched himself at the surviving orc.

Sylvanas caught the rifle just as the orc and the troll crashed onto the ground with a loud thud and a small cloud of dust. She held on tightly to the rifle with one hand even as she grabbed Jaina's hand with her sword hand and dragged her through the other exit. They rounded the corner and was halfway down the straight away when a gunshot echoed behind them.

Sylvanas cursed in Thalassaian as her ears pricked forwards. Even Jaina could hear the pounding of over a dozen pairs of feet and Malkorok's bellow. Her heart sank at the thought of the troll who gave his life for theirs and the young orc who didn't know any better.

They rounded another corner, down another long passageway and found themselves suddenly dumped in a large underground room. It had a high domed ceiling that disappeared beyond the reach of the magelight and several upper level balconies. Several stone benches and a short wall surrounded the outer perimeter of the room with a series of alcoves and passageways behind the benches. It was as big as the throne room in Grommash hold. She could sense several latent spells that lay dormant in this room. An additional exit fed into the main floor of the room.

A moment later, the spells flared to life and the entire room flooded with the light of dozens of red-orange magelights. With the lights up, Jaina could see clearly that they were in an arena of some sort. More than a dozen orcs, trolls and goblins spilled through the other entrances on the lower level, each of them armed with high powered rifles. More than a few of them had grenades. All of them had their weapons pointed at the pair.

They were effectively surrounded.

A low chuckle came from the tunnel they entered from and Sylvanas whipped around, leveling her rifle at the source of the sound.

Malkorok emerged from the shadows of the tunnel. Blood stained his uniform. At some point, he obtained a bulletproof vest laden with grenades, a couple strange looking items that Jaina couldn't identify but were brimming with power along with his sword and rifle. The rifle had a grenade launcher attached beneath it. The large orc grinned that unsettling grin again, practically leering at the two women as he came to a stop.

"We meet again Windrunner. Allow me to properly introduce myself this time. I am Lieutenant Malkorok, former of the Kor'kron and right hand to Garrosh Hellscream. You have nowhere to run. We have you completely surrounded. Garrosh has undoubtedly crushed that weakling Thrall by now. Give up now and I promise to make your death quick and painless. Resist and I will personally see to it that you live long enough to witness Proudmoore's public execution before we take your head and send it back to your mother."

Jaina took a step backwards, fingers curled and etching the first parts of a protection rune. She wasn't sure if she could hold her own against so many rifles in her current state but she needed to try. She kept moving until her back met Sylvanas's. This close, the mage could feel Sylvanas huff a derisive laugh. "You'll take Jaina over my dead body and I've survived worse odds."

"Bold words little elf," Malkorok sneered. "Kill them!"

Jaina threw up her hands, releasing the gathered magic in an instant. An arcane barrier surrounded the pair as Sylvanas fired the first round. "Sylvanas Windrunner!" The ranger shouted over the roar of firearms. "Authorizing Proudmoore Limit Suspension Level Three! Five minutes! Jaina! Get us out of here!"

The armlet flared briefly and Jaina snapped her fingers. Even this far down below ground, the wards around the Hold resisted her attempt to teleport out. She closed her eyes, pouring more of her mana into the spell and snapped her fingers again. In an instant, she and Sylvanas blinked out of existence just as the arcane barrier shattered. They reappeared in one of the balconies above the killing floor of the arena. It took a moment for the ranger to re-orient herself but when she did, she popped her head up and started firing down at the members of the True Horde. A goblin went down with a bullet between the eyes while a troll took a shot to the shoulder.

"Scatter! We're sitting ducks!" Malkorok roared. The rest of the terrorists hurried to obey, ducking into exits and between the stone benches.

A volley of bullets forced Sylvanas to duck down and she cursed. "Jaina, how far can you teleport us?"

The mage shook her head, "Not far. It took a lot of mana just to get us this far. We're still technically in Grommash Hold. The anti-teleportation wards are too strong and even at level 3, I just don't have the power."

"Damn it." Sylvanas eyed Jaina's limiter. "We might not have a choice but..."

"No," Jaina shook her head. "You're not breaking the limit. You're already running the risk of a court-martial. I'm not letting you throw away your career bec-."

"International law allows for exceptions under extenuating circumstances."

"But there's still the potential for a trial and we'll most likely be separated during the investigation! I can't..!"

Sylvanas grimaced and lifted her rifle over her head to fire blindly downward. "It's that or the hard way, which means fighting our way out."

Jaina opened her mouth to respond when someone below them shouted "CLEAR!"

Sylvanas's ears shot straight up and she peered over the edge of the balcony. A goblin on the other side of the arena had a rocket launcher pointed straight at them. "Shit!" She twisted back around and launched herself at Jaina. She managed to shove the younger woman towards the back before the rocket hit the balcony.

It shattered the stone where it struck and the portion beneath Sylvanas gave way. She fell with the stone shrapnel and braced herself for a hard landing when she felt the tingling of magic around her and her fall slowed. The spell gave her enough time to twist her body in mid-air so that she'd land in a crouch on the pile of rubble. She looked up for a brief second to see Jaina peering at her over the broken ledge and then snapped her attention back in front of her.

An orc rushed into melee range swinging his hand axe and Sylvanas threw her rifle at his face. The impact broke his nose and he reeled backwards in pain and shock. She drew her sword as she stepped in, making sure to keep his larger body between her and the rest of the soldiers. He grunted, blood streaming down his face and swung down at her. She caught the handle of the ax in a parry and drove the sword forward. It sunk deep into his shoulder. She pulled her arm back just enough to free the tip of the blade just in time for her to duck down when the orc swing his free hand at her head.

Sylvanas grunted and thrust forward and up, sinking the sword into the orc's stomach until the tip of it protruded through his back. His eyes widened in shock but the ranger pushed even closer, grabbing the collar of his uniform with her off hand to swing his body around just in time for several bullets to impact his body instead of hers. He shuddered and Sylvanas grunted, shoving his body with all her strength towards the gunmen. She leapt backwards a heartbeat later and took off running towards a short wall nearby.

The action left her open but a frost bolt rained down from above, striking a nearby troll square in the chest. A fire bolt followed quickly after, searing his flesh.

Sylvanas used the cover fire to dip down and grab a discarded rifle as she dashed towards one of the stone benches. Another frost bolt struck the ground a few feet behind her as she vaulted over the bench top and settled down behind it.

For the first time in years, she felt the stinging fear of failure.

They were easily outgunned, even with Jaina's enhanced spellcasting ability, and it was uncertain if reinforcements even existed. She needed to get at least within hearing distance of Jaina and unleash the mage's limiter, consequences be damned. She could always argue their case later but they needed to survive the assault for any of it to matter.

A sizable chunk of ice crashed into one of the stone benches nearby, covering it and the goblin trying to sneak up on her in a thick layer of ice. Sylvanas looked up and saw a glimpse of blue and gold from behind a balcony across the arena from her. Jaina must have blinked there while she was drawing fire on the ground.

She started to skirt the perimeter of the room, carefully avoiding bodies and ice where she could, to get closer to Jaina's location.

Malkorok laughed suddenly, the sound echoing off the stone walls. "Oh silly mage. You think just because you've got a bit of magic you're untouchable? Well playtime is over."

Sylvanas peaked over a bench top and watched the massive orc step out of the shadow and fire his grenade launcher. Instead of a normal grenade, something that crackled with arcane energy erupted and struck the balcony. It clung to the stone and then a sudden surge of power coursed through the stonework, turning the entire balcony into a shower of shards and dust.

"Jaina!" Sylvanas shouted and vaulted over her cover, dashing towards the cloud of dust and shrapnel even as she laid down several rounds of suppression fire, aiming largely for Malkorok.

Red wards flared to life when the bullets struck some sort of arcane shielding that clung close to the orc's body. He laughed and sneered at the ineffectiveness of the attack. "You think those puny slugs can hurt me? Hah! Try again elf!"

Sylvanas ignored him as she dashed towards the rubble, weaving back and forth as she tried to avoid rifle fire. Jaina floated downward wrapped in a shell of arcane magic. Sylvanas caught the mage, wincing when bullets struck her uniform jacket.

Jaina gestured and the barrier expanded to include her.

She ran with Jaina in her arms towards an exit and suddenly the barrier shattered. Jaina looked stunned at how a bullet could cut through her spell. Then she felt them. Two bullets hit her in the back, cutting through her warded jacket and through her body. The impact sent her stumbling forward into the shadows of a long passage but she only tightened her grip on Jaina even as her body burned.

Then the pain came, swift and intense.

She turned and stumbled two steps behind the safety of a small partition before dropping to her knees, still clinging to Jaina. She panicked, wondering briefly what kind of bullets could have torn through both Jaina's shield and the enchantments of her own coat. She looked down and watched the silk of Jaina's dress turn red with her blood but the silk looked otherwise undisturbed. The protective wards had held.

"Sylvanas? Sylvanas!" Jaina screamed as she twisted out of the ranger's grip to kneel on the ground in front of her.

Sylvanas's vision grew dim and her strength fled her. "I'm sorry," she rasped. Her hands shook even as she raised them, one to cup Jaina's cheek and the other to touch the armlet. "Ranger-Captain Sylvanas Windrunner."

"Sylvanas? What are you doing? Get up!" Jaina struggled to get to her feet and pull the elven woman up with her but the ranger kept a grip on the armlet.

"Activating emergency protocol." She gasped in pain. She tasted iron in her mouth and every breath burnt through her chest like fire. "Authorizing Proudmoore Limit Break."

Jaina gasped and the armlet flared to life. Bright blue arcane runes swirled about the pair and then shattered with an outward explosion of raw mana before the armlet went cold and power surged through her. She snapped her fingers instinctively and this time there was no resistance as she blinked a short distance away onto a balcony on the upper level of the arena with Sylvanas still clinging to her.

The elf slumped onto Jaina, spent and bleeding heavily from her wounds. The younger woman clung to the elf, hands already busy etching runes along her body to numb and freeze the flesh around the wounds to staunch the bleeding. "Sylvanas you idiot," she cried. "What are you thinking?"

Sylvanas managed to lift her head up just enough to meet her eyes, lips twisted into a pale imitation of a cocky smirk. "Tell Anduin.. that I kept my promise..." Her once golden skin was pale, almost ashen and she slumped over even more. "Jaina," she turned her head coughed up a splatter of blood.

"Shh. Don't talk. Save your strength. I'll get you out of here. Just stay with me."

Below them Malkorok shouted orders for a search.

"Listen to me Jaina." Sylvanas raised her right hand, shaking and covered with her own blood. She cradled Jaina's cheek and mustered up the rest of her strength to look the mage in the eye. "Give them hell and save yourself."

"What?" Jaina sounded lost and confused even as the elf passed out and the entirety of her weight fell upon the younger woman. "Sylvanas? Sylvanas! Wake up!" She shook the elven woman but she didn't even stir.

She heard Malkorok ordering his men about and felt white hot rage flash through her. She'd been playing by the rules up til now. They all had but Garrosh and his men clearly didn't care for them. She would show them then, that the title of archmage was more than for show and politics.

She grit her teeth and gently set Sylvanas on the ground before tracing a series of runes. She sent some of them fluttering upwards into the high ceiling as she stepped forward towards the balcony. A mirror image of herself rippled to life in the center of the arena and she channeled her voice into the illusion. "Did you think you could kill an archmage so easily?"

From her vantage point, she watched as all of the surviving terrorists flooded back into the arena. Malkorok stood at the forefront and laughed. "To be honest, I thought it would be harder. It's almost disappointing that you and the elf turned out to be such easy prey. Guess I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up." He lifted his rifle and Jaina clapped her hands.

An ice wall several inches thick surrounded the outer rim of the arena, effectively blocking off all the exits. At the same time, the ceiling filled with a large array of ice spears several feet long. A swift gesture sent them raining downward onto the arena floor. She watched as the ice speared several of the soldiers as they scattered, looking for shelter where they could find it.

Malkorok shot a few out of the air as he moved towards the low wall that circled the killing floor. "Yes! This is more like it! Come on little mage! Show me what you can do!" He loaded something that glowed brightly into his grenade launcher and fired it towards Jaina's illusion. It hit the ground before the illusion's feet and exploded, releasing a blinding torrent of raw arcane energy.

Jaina used the explosion as cover to blink down onto the arena floor and gathered up the loose mana in the air. The air crackled around her, raising the small hairs on the back of her neck and along her arm. When the air cleared, a cluster of orcs, trolls and goblins stood stunned in front of her. She bared her teeth at them and spoke only a single word. "Burn."

Her voice echoed through the arena as she flung her hand outwards and a fireball the size of a draft horse flew forward, bowling into the cluster. Some dived to the side but others reacted too slowly. Four ended up consumed by the flames and they screamed in pain as fire engulfed them and scorched skin and muscle down to the bone. The guns they carried melted into slag and then exploded onto dozens of pieces of molten shrapnel when the gunpowder still encased in the rifles ignited.

Several of the pieces pierced the survivors in the immediate vicinity of the explosion, the rest shot outwards in all directions. Jaina stomped her foot, sending a shockwave of magic rippling outwards and the shrapnel froze in midair. The pieces started to turn, their momentum being redirected when a roar sounded over the cries of panic.

Malkorok dashed forward and then leapt upwards with his sword raised high over his head. His jump sent him over the frozen shrapnel and the bodies of his fallen men in attempt to cleave Jaina in two but Jaina was quicker. She thrust the palm of her hand forward towards him and a blue beam shot towards him. It hit the orc square in the chest and the warding spell that shielded him flared brightly for a second before shattering into red motes of light. The beam hit his chest and ice started to form where the beam touched him. The ice grew quickly and Jaina blinked away again moments before he crashed into the ground completely encased by ice.

The other soldiers screamed when they saw their leader fall, entombed in a block of ice but Jaina was merciless. Half a dozen mirror images of herself appeared in a circle around the room and each of them shot out beams of the same spell, quickly encasing the remaining living soldiers. By the time it was over, Jaina had trapped eight of Garrosh's men in unbreakable coffins of magical ice; a little less than half the number that attacked them in the first place though at least three were heavily wounded. She snapped her fingers and the ice wall shattered into a cloud of dust and free mana. As she ran past Malkorok, she saw his face frozen into a twisted mix of confusion and rage.

Good, she thought as she hurried back to Sylvanas's side.

The ranger was still breathing; shallow and slow but breathing.

Jaina gathered Sylvanas into her arms and went through the list of places where she could take her dying bodyguard.

With the results of Thrall and Garrosh's fight still uncertain, none of the Ogrimmar allied cities were a good choice. Stormwind with its Citadel of Light was a possibility but could add fuel to the fire that Garrosh was trying to flame. That left...

Silvermoon.

It was a long distance away, practically on the other side of Azeroth, but their priests were equal to Stormwind's and more importantly, Quel'Thalas was a neutral country.

She fixed her mind on Farstrider square. Kael'thas had once pointed out the spire that housed the office of the Ranger-General during a tour of the city. She envisioned the tall gleaming spire standing proud against a backdrop of a brilliant sun and started casting the teleportation spell.

The anti-teleportation wards around Grommash hold flared to life and actively pushed back against her spell but Jaina grit her teeth and tore through them like tissue paper. She bypassed the ones around Silvermoon equal ease but a third layer of wards around the Ranger-General's office proved more difficult. It was like someone was actively powering them, trying to push her back and her spell seemed to falter. She panicked and poured as much mana as she could gather into her teleportation spell and managed to break through.

She felt the gut-wrenching twist of hurtling through time and space in an instant before she and Sylvanas collapsed onto a plush forest green rug. An older elven woman had a bow leveled at the spot and blinked in surprise when she saw just who her unexpected guests were.

Jaina's last fleeting thought before passing out from mana exhaustion was how similar this woman looked to Sylvanas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise you, there is **NO** major character death going on here. I would have tagged it if there was. You can put the pitchforks down. :(


	16. I Won't Let You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which our heroines get some time to recover and Jaina takes certain matters into her own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not 100% certain that this chapter warrants a rating upgrade BUT it's there just in case. I hope you like it. Feel free to skip the sexy stuff if it bothers you though.

Jaina woke to the brush of soft silk sliding against her skin. She hummed, burrowing herself deeper into soft pillows and a mattress that felt like a cloud. She could feel the sun on her face, urging her awake and turned her head into a pillow to hide away from it. Her room was pleasantly warm; the kind of natural warmth that reminded her of mild summer days, not the cool desert nights of Ogrimmar.

Ogrimmar.

Thrall.

Garrosh.

"Sylvanas!" Jaina bolted upright yelling the ranger's name in panic.

She hadn't even finished yelling the other woman's name when an elven ranger burst into the room. "Lady Jaina! Are you alright? Is someone here?" The ranger held her gun at the ready and started sweeping the room.

Jaina stared blankly at the ranger. She was too short and her hair too yellow to be Sylvanas but she recognized the face. It took her a long moment to place a name with the face and when she did, she wasn't entirely sure it was the correct name. "Anya...?"

Anya looked relieved and lowered her gun when she saw there was no threat. "Oh good, you remember me. You're safe Lady Jaina. For now at least. You really startled the Ranger-General when you suddenly teleported into her office you know." She grinned, "Which is really something as the Ranger-General doesn't startle easily."

"Then I made it? I'm in Silvermoon? Where's Sylvanas? Oh Tides, is she..?" Jaina's voice rose in pitch and panic as more memories of last night came to the forefront of her mind. Sylvanas getting shot and passing out in her arms. All the blood. Malkorok's laugh. Her hands curled into the silk sheets, fingers clenching at the memory of that dark dismissive laugh.

"The Ranger-Captain is alive," Anya said softly as she approached the bed. "A field medic managed to stabilize her enough that we could safely transfer the both of you to a secure location."

"I see..." Jaina's voice trailed off as she finally let herself take stock of the situation.The bed she was resting on was large, easily big enough to sleep two people comfortably. Fluffy pillows were piled high around her and soft sheets piled in her lap but the sheets wasn't the silk she felt against her skin. Someone had stripped her of her gown and dressed her in a set of pale purple silk pajamas. It was clearly made for an elf as the top stretched snugly across her chest. The material pulled a bit at the buttons and the pajama pants clung to her hips and thighs. She turned her head towards the source of the light that woke her next. Someone had opened a large bay window that faced out towards the sea and if Jaina closed her eyes and concentrated, she could smell faint traces of salt in the air.

"We're by the sea," she said slowly. "But SIlvermoon isn't anywhere near the ocean. Where are we?"

"You are in Windrunner Spire, my ancestral home," said another voice.

Anya jerked at the sound of the voice and shot to her feet, immediately throwing her arm across her chest and bowing. "Ranger-General!"

Jaina whipped her head towards the door, startled by the new voice and watched an older elven woman stride into the room. Her hair was as dark as a raven's wing but Jaina could see the faintest traces of grey at her temples. She wasn't as physically tall as Sylvanas but exuded an aura of command so intense that it made even Jaina shy away slightly under her scrutiny.

The Ranger-General wore the Ranger's forest green dress uniform, though she ignored protocol by keeping her service ribbons to the bare minimum. The only major difference between her uniform and Anya's was the soaring phoenix of her office embroidered on both sleeves around the cuffs.

She stood at the foot of Jaina's bed and inclined her head slightly, "Good morning Lady Proudmoore. I am glad to see you are awake." Her gaze flickered to Anya. "Ranger, some privacy please."

Anya bit her lower lip and looked to Jaina briefly, visibly conflicted before swallowing and saluting Lireesa. "Yes ma'am. I'll be right outside the door in case you need me."

One of Lireesa's whisker-like eyebrows raised and she nodded. "Of course." She waited silently until Anya closed the door behind her. "Interesting."

"Interesting?" Jaina started to slide out of the bed, unable to shake the feeling that she and the Ranger-General were somehow on uneven footing. Maybe it was the fact that she'd been lying in bed like an invalid while Lireesa Windrunner stood before her, studying her with that cool impenetrable gaze. Jaina regretted her decision as soon as she stood. The world tilted for a moment and she had to stand perfectly still to let the moment of feeling lightheaded pass.

"You certainly make a lasting impression on people," Lireesa said simply. "If you are still feeling unwell, you are welcome to stay in bed. You've had an ordeal." There was no sympathy in her voice but no malice either. She said it plainly, as if reading off a list of facts. She stood at attention, arms folded carefully behind her back as she watched Jaina walk unsteadily towards a small table where a tea service set, complete with some fruit and small sandwiches, sat. When the mage ignored her advice, she continued. "I had Grand Magister Belo'vir examine you while you slept. He thinks you expended nearly all your mana in breaking through our defenses last night. He was very impressed that you succeeded and he is not an easy man to impress."

Jaina shook her head slowly as she sat down and started to pour herself a cup of tea. "I did what I had to do. Sylvanas.. She was.." Her voice trailed off as she felt her eyes sting with tears. She raised the tea cup to her face, inhaling the steam as she willed herself to calm down.

Lireesa's eyes softened at the mention of her middle daughter's condition. "Yes. I'm sure you will be relieved to know that she's stable now and quite possibly awake. One of our best healers is currently tending to her. However, it will be some time before she fully recovers. Still, I must thank you for bringing her back to me alive"

Jaina breathed a sigh of relief, feeling the knot of tension and worry in her stomach loosen. "Thank you, I'm glad she's going to be okay." She eyed Lireesa's still stiff form. "But you're not here just to thank me are you?"

Lireesa's mouth twitched slightly in amusement as she moved to sit across from Jaina and poured herself a cup of tea. "If only things were that simple." The glow of her eyes seemed to intensify as she stared at Jaina, "What happened in Ogrimmar last night Lady Proudmoore?"

Jaina sighed deeply. "I knew it," she muttered under her breath and cupped her hands around the teacup in front of her. The room was warm but there was something about the physical touch of warm porcelain against her palms that grounded her. "The short version is that Garrosh attacked the gala Thrall was hosting with a small army. Sylvanas pulled me into an escape tunnel below Grommash Hold with the intention of us escaping into the city proper. Malkorok, Garrosh's right hand man, found us and attacked us."

She took another deep breath, willing herself to stay calm but she could not keep the waver from her voice at the next part. "Sylvanas was shot during the ensuing firefight. They must have used some sort of enhanced ammunition. It pierced through my arcane barrier and the enchantments on clothes. Her last action before passing out was releasing my limiter, giving me full access to my magic. I managed to subdue the surviving attackers and teleported Sylvanas and myself to the safest place I could think of with healers powerful enough to save her."

She looked up at the general and a growing fear dawned on her. "Thrall. Garrosh... Did something happen? Thrall had challenged Garrosh but Sylvanas pulled me away shortly after."

Dread twisted in her gut again. She left Thrall and Taelia behind to that monster. Was it too late? Were they dead? In her mind, Jaina was already pinning a letter of condolences and apologies to Bolivar even as she grieved for her young aide.

"Thrall is still Warchief and my understanding is that Garrosh Hellscream's been apprehended. Things are a mess at the moment however." Lireesa's expression scrunched up in mild displeasure, "To be honest, the Warchief has an unenviable task before him. My intelligence tells me that Garrosh managed to sway a sizable number of soldiers to his side. It's going to take some time for Thrall to sort out his army."

"And what about my aide? Taelia Fordragon? She was with me last night but separated from us early on."

Lireesa shook her head. "That I don't know but my intelligence officers managed to intercept a list of casualties. No humans were on that list." Her voice gentled, "I would take it as a good sign Lady Proudmoore. It is not in Ogrimmar's best interest to hide something like that."

Jaina couldn't help but worry over the young woman trapped in a foreign country. She trusted Thrall, and Cairne if he lived, to take care of her but to what extent? With luck, he would send her back to Stormwind and quickly. She sipped her tea and noticed that Lireesa made no move to stand. If anything, her expression had turned stony. Jaina quickly shoved thoughts of Taelia aside and cocked her head slightly to the side. "Is there anything else?"

"Unfortunately yes. The Council of Tirisfal registered the release of your limiter and is demanding a full investigation." The Ranger-General took a slow sip of her tea, "Prince Kael'Thas has interceded on your behalf, asking for a moratorium on any investigations while you recover. Given the state that you and Ranger-Captain Windrunner arrived in, I believe it will be granted."

Jaina tensed. "Our lives were threatened..! There are exceptions in the accords that allow fo-."

Lireesa held up her hand, effectively cutting off Jaina's protests with a simple gesture. "I am well aware of the accords and what they allow Lady Proudmoore. If anything, I believe this investigation is simply going to be a formality. But it's not the Council you should be concerned about. The Convocation of Silvermoon is demanding both your arrest and an investigation. They have decided to interpret your rather explosive entrance as an attack on Silvermoon and myself."

"What?!" Jaina surged to her feet, "That's..!"

"Sit. Down." There was steel in Lireesa's voice and delivery even if she hadn't raised her voice.

Jaina responded instinctively to the order, sitting back down. Her hands curled uselessly against the tabletop.

"As I was saying," Lireesa said, as if Jaina's outburst never happened, "Their demands are unsurprising. You ripped through two layers of wards from the other side of the world carrying a second person. That kind of power is rare and then you had the audacity to teleport straight into my office. If I hadn't noticed it was Sylvanas in your arms, I most likely would have shot Thas'dorah at you."

"So that's it then? You are here to arrest me?" Jaina sighed at the thought, resisting the urge to slump her shoulders. A part of her knew this would happen but if that's the price of saving Sylvanas's life then she would take her punishment with dignity.

Lireesa snorted, a sound that reminded Jaina of Sylvanas. The younger elf would make such a sound when she heard something she didn't agree with but didn't want it to show. Maybe this is where she got it from. "The Convocation is full of close-minded old men who think they are grandmasters in the game of politics. Fortunately for your sake, both the Prince and the Grand Magister believe you acted out of desperation and not malice. Given Sylvanas's condition and knowing my daughter, I'm inclined to agree. Between the three of us, you might stand a chance but we'll have to wait and see."

"So what are you going to do if not arrest me?"

"Officially, you are considered a guest of House Windrunner. In truth, you will not be allowed to leave Quel'Thalas until the investigations are over. You will also be accompanied by a Ranger at all times. Whether that be Anya, Sylvanas or someone else remains to be seen. For now, I've assigned Anya to your detail until further notice. To be honest, it won't be quite so different from your last stay here in Silvermoon. Just this time, you'll want to keep your magic usage to a bare minimum if possible."

"And my work? What of that?"

Lireesa frowned slightly; the downturn of her lips breaking her cool expression. "I strongly suspect that the Kirin Tor will be putting you on administrative leave until this matter is resolved."

Jaina's mouth formed a small 'o' and she looked down at her tea. Conflicting thoughts ran through her mind. While the negotiations were finally complete and all that was left was the official signing ceremony, she wondered how Garrosh's actions would set them back. She also felt a small amount of disappointment at the thought that the greatest achievement of her career so far might get swept away because she made the decision to teleport to Silvermoon and not Dalaran.

In the end, she couldn't bring herself to feel much in the way of regret. Sylvanas desperately needed the help.

Jaina blinked suddenly. "What about Sylvanas? She was the one who removed my limiter. Is she..?"

Lireesa's ears flattened slightly as she carefully schooled her features to stay neutral. "Since she authorized the limit break, she will also be under investigation. Given the circumstances, I suspect the Council will absolve her of wrongdoing. At worst, I believe any punishments will be light and therefore negligible. The Convocation is another story. If she is convicted, it could mean the end of her military career. Even I don't have the power to overturn the Convocation's decision in that regard."

Jaina swallowed, disappointment morphing into guilt. "If it means anything, I'm really sorry about what happened. I told Sylvanas not to release my limiter but in the end, it was either that or be killed and well.."

Lireesa nodded slowly, giving the mage a look of understanding. "I believe you. My daughter is reckless not stupid. She wouldn't have done something like that without good reason. No, it's those foolish old men trying to throw their weight around but there's little we can do at this moment except prepare and wait." The older woman rose to her feet. "If I hear any more news from Ogrimmar and about Lady Fordragon, I will make sure that the information gets to you. Until then, feel free to treat Windrunner Spire like your own home." She smiled humorlessly, "It effectively is until the investigations are over."

Jaina rose to her feet to see the Ranger-General out. "Thank you for your hospitality Ranger-General. Hopefully things will wrap up sooner rather than later and we can all get back to our lives."

"I hope so too Lady Proudmoore."

* * *

As soon as Jaina finished her tea and a small plate of fruit and cheese, she demanded that Anya take her to see Sylvanas. The ranger showed some reluctance but Jaina threatened to start roaming the halls of Windrunner spire alone if she didn't.

"Fine," Anya grumbled. "Belore, last time we met you were all but begging for Windrunner to stay away. Now you're bullying me into taking you to her. What changed?"

Jaina chuckled lightly as she found a silk robe and slipped it on. "I've gotten to know Sylvanas. She's... There's a lot more to her than just Ranger-Captain and I respect that. Also, she nearly died for me. It's only proper that I make sure she's recovering properly." She felt a blush creep across her cheeks.

Anya lifted an eyebrow as she held the bedroom door open. "So it's like that huh?"

"Like what?"

Anya snickered, "Sounds like someone has a crush."

Jaina turned scarlet. Was she that transparent? "I don't know what you're talking about."

Anya hummed, "Of course not. Don't worry, it'll be our little secret." She winked conspiratorially at the mage.

"I... Appreciate it.." Jaina's blush deepened.

She wondered a bit at what to tell Anya. Sylvanas had all but confessed her affection right before Garrosh interrupted but there was something incomplete about the confession. She had a burning need to clarify just what the older woman meant. She replayed the dance and how Sylvanas's hands felt warm against her back. She looked dashing last night, like something out of the picture books she had as a child. As she did so, Anya led her down several flights of stairs, stopping every so often to let Jaina steady herself. The younger ranger shared pieces of gossip and rumors from both Silvermoon and abroad with Jaina laughing or gasping at the right times.

They stopped at a landing three floors down before an open archway that led to a small foyer. Someone had painted the foyer a soft blue and trimmed it with gold accents. Two small chairs elegantly carved from a blonde wood sat in the alcove in front of a surprisingly plain wooden door set inside a marble arch. As they drew closer to the door, Jaina could make out the barest sound of two voices. One sounded a bit like Sylvanas's, the other was feminine but lower with a richer timbre. Anya, with her sharper hearing, stood at the doorway and grimaced. "Sounds like the Ranger-Captain's being stubborn and is refusing to stay in bed. Are you ready for this my lady?"

Jaina smiled faintly, "I think I know how to counteract that stubbornness. Shall we?"

"Of course."

Anya didn't even bother knocking. She simply swung open the door and walked in with Jaina trailing behind her.

Sylvanas's room was spacious and filled with all the luxuries the scion of one of the oldest houses in Quel'Thalas would want. Small knick knacks, pictures and trophies of successful hunts dotted the room but in a testament to the elven woman's military upbringing, everything had its place and was neatly put away. The ranger herself was sitting upright in a large four poster bed with blue velvet curtains tied back. A matching blue comforter with cream silk sheets puddled gathered about her waist. A bandage wrapped around her chest, covering her breasts and most of her abs. She was arguing in rapid Thalassian with another woman, who glared down at her with a stern expression.

The other woman was, in a word, stocky. Her auburn hair took on a reddish hue in the sunlight and she filled out her uniform well. What surprised Jaina was the fact that she wore a smoke grey military uniform instead of the customary white robes of a priestess. The uniform reminded her of Arthas's except where his suit had dark blue accents, hers was in red and gold. She wore a patch bearing a blood red winged helm surrounded by a halo of gold on a field of black on her right shoulder. The symbol looked familiar but it took her a moment to place it. When she did, it came with a rush of surprise. "A Blood Knight?"

"Not just any blood knight Lady Jaina," Anya said helpfully, "That's Matriarch Liadrin Vandellor, daughter of High Priest Vandellor."

The arguing elves looked up at the intrusion. Sylvanas brightened instantly, her ears perking up even as she gave a large sigh of relief. "Jaina! You're alright! Are you hurt?" She started to push aside the blankets to climb out of bed but Liadrin pinned her down with a sharp glare.

"Don't even think about it Windrunner or Light help me, I'll knock you unconscious myself."

Sylvanas made a face and shifted back under the covers. "You can't keep me in bed forever Liadrin. There's still work to do."

Liadrin snorted, "You don't need to stay in bed forever, just long enough for your wounds to heal." She gave Jaina an exasperated look. "Oh good, Lady Proudmoore is here," she said dryly, "Maybe you'll have better luck convincing this brat to get some rest."

Jaina smiled faintly. "Of course."

"Why are you the one looking after the Ranger-Captain Matriarch?" Anya interjected. "I thought you're on leave."

Liadrin sighed, "I am but the High Priest was busy when the messenger arrived saying that Sylvanas was mortally wounded. So I decided to come and see what stupid thing she managed to do to herself this time."

"It was hardly stupid. I was doing my job and protecting Jaina," Sylvanas muttered darkly.

Jaina stepped forward and around to the other side of the bed to put her hand on the ranger's shoulder. Her skin felt warm underneath her hand and Jaina could feel a faint blush forming on her face from just the friendly touch. "Sylvanas sacrificed her life for mine. I owe her a debt of gratitude that I will never be able to repay."

Anya stifled a giggle behind her hand while Liadrin merely rolled her eyes at Sylvanas's smug expression.

"You can start repaying your debt by making sure she stays in bed until she's fully healed. Gunshot wounds are not the sort of thing that one can just walk off. I'll be back tomorrow morning for a second session."

"What? You're just going to abandon me to Proudmoore's tender mercy?" Sylvanas couldn't help but grin even as Jaina slapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"Sylvanas. Behave," she scolded lightly.

Liadrin rolled her eyes again. "I'll see you tomorrow Windrunner. A pleasure meeting you Lady Proudmoore." She looked to Anya on her way out, "And good to see you again as well Ranger Anya."

"Same to you Matriarch!" Anya said cheerfully.

"A pleasure Lady Liadrin," Jaina said quietly and moved to drag a chair by Sylvanas's bed. She reached over to take the older woman's hand in hers. "How are you feeling Sylvanas?" She asked, her voice full of worry.

Sylvanas looked to Jaina, ears twitching thoughtfully.

Jaina frowned. "Please don't lie to me."

The ranger looked defiant for a moment before her shoulders slumped down and her ears wilted. "The honest truth?"

Jaina nods, "The honest truth."

Sylvanas's ears twitched slightly but Jaina missed the quiet opening and shutting of the door as Anya slipped out to give them some privacy.

"I ache. Gunshot wounds hurt, a lot. While Liadrin is strong in the Light and very good at what she does, I'm told the damage was... Extensive. So the pain isn't unexpected."

"Then why were you so eager to get out of bed and risk hurting yourself more?"

Sylvanas looked at Jaina, eyes lit with a soft glow and an even softer smile. "You. I wanted to see you." She reached out to take one of Jaina's hands in hers, brushing her thumb across the younger woman's knuckles. "I was worried about you. Mother came by to see how I was doing before she returned to Silvermoon and mentioned that you were here as well. She also said something about you being under investigation."

"I.. We can talk about that later. The important thing right now is that you're alive." Jaina looked down at their joined hands and then back up at Sylvanas, chewing thoughtfully at her lower lip. The look in the elven woman's eyes was warm but she could see the shade of something more. It reminded her of the way Sylvanas looked at her right before their interrupted kiss. A chill ran down her spine. She almost lost that. Sylvanas almost died not knowing how she felt in return.

The thought gave her the courage to place a hand on the ranger's shoulder and push. "Will you lie down for me?"

Sylvanas looked confused but complied, wincing as she did so. "Jaina?"

Jaina shook her head as she followed Sylvanas by rising to her feet and climbing up on the bed. Sylvanas watched her every move with the intensity of a hawk watching its prey. She could feel the sudden tension in the muscles beneath her and hear Sylvanas's sharp gasp as she straddled her thighs.

"Jaina, what are you...?" Sylvanas's voice trailed off again when Jaina bowed her head and let her loose blonde hair fall about her face like a curtain, hiding her face, her fear. She reached out, hands ghosting over the bandages that seemingly kept Sylvanas intact.

"You almost died because of me." Jaina's words were quiet, barely a whisper. Her hands made their way up Sylvanas's chest to the pendant she wore around her neck. She fingered the delicate runes, each one flaring in reaction to Jaina's magic.

Sylvanas reached up, tucking her fingers beneath Jaina's chin and urged her to look up. "Hey. Look at me." She waited until Jaina finally looked her in the eye before cupping her cheek. "I don't regret it you hear me? It's my job to protect you and even if it wasn't, I would still give my life for yours a hundred times over."

This made Jaina frown even more. She covered Sylvanas's hand with her own as she turned her cheek to press a kiss into her palm. It was such a familiar gesture, one that Sylvanas had used on her once, one that made her heart race. "I know. But that doesn't make the thought of you dying any more terrifying. I'm... fond of you too; in the same way you are fond of me."

Sylvanas used her free hand to try to push herself up. She grunted in pain. Jaina placed her own hand between the other woman's breasts, over the pendant, and pressed lightly. "Stay."

"Jaina..."

The younger woman shook her head, "No. Don't move." She scooted up until she was straddling Sylvanas's hips, effectively pinning them down. After a moment of hesitation, Jaina tucked her hair behind her ears and leaned down to brushed her lips delicately against Sylvanas's. "Don't move. Let me show you how much you mean to me."

Sylvanas's breathing hitched again, "Are you s-..."

"I know exactly what I'm doing this time. Please." Jaina pressed her lips to Sylvanas's forehead with a murmur. The plea held a slight edge of need, for what Sylvanas couldn't say but she felt an answering need within her.

"Alright..."

She felt more than saw the smile.

Jaina trailed her lips across her brow, placing one on each eyelid before trailing to her nose and then her cheek. She traced the elven woman's face with her lips until finally pressing them down onto Sylvanas's mouth.

Sylvanas sighed into the kiss.

Jaina kept the kiss languid and slow; very much unlike the first time they kissed. She pressed her hands against Sylvanas; running them down the warm skin of her shoulders and over the mounds of her wrapped breasts. Sylvanas gasped in pain into the kiss when her fingers pressed against a spot just below her right breast where a bullet had exited her body.

Jaina went still and pulled away. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

"Don't be," Sylvanas whispered back and leaned up to kiss her again.

Jaina touched the wound again, keeping her touch feather light; like she was touching something delicate and holy. She broke the kiss and scooted lower down Sylvanas's thighs so she could nuzzle and press her lips reverently to the bandage.

"Jaina?" Sylvanas didn't dare raise her voice.

Jaina shook her head and lowered herself further to kiss the exposed cut of muscle beneath the bandages. She began undoing Sylvanas's pants as she did so.

Sylvanas sucked in a painful shaky breath and brought her hand down to Jaina's cheek. "Jaina, wait..."

The young mage looked up, "It's okay Sylvanas." She smiled, "This is as much for me as you." And it was. Sylvanas had nearly died because of her. Feeling the heat of her body, the hitch in her breath and the twitching of muscles all reassured Jaina that the woman below her was still alive, still with her but she wanted more.

Sylvanas didn't protest again. She let Jaina carefully strip her of her pants and her underwear in one go, wincing when she had to lift her hips.

Once those long legs were laid bare, Jaina carefully lifted one and pressed her mouth to the ankle before kissing her way back up Sylvanas's leg. She paused to nip lightly at the tendon behind her knee, which caused Sylvanas to twitch slightly, then further up until she was practically nuzzling at the crease of Sylvanas's thigh.

Sylvanas's hips jumped at the sensation and she emitted a long low groan, half in pain and half in pleasure.

Jaina was up and kissing her softly on the mouth in an instant. "Easy," she murmured, "Easy. I'll take care of you. Let me take care of you."

Sylvanas whined at the loss of contact and threaded a hand through Jaina's golden hair. Normally she preferred more foreplay, more tongue and teeth but Jaina was handling her like she was something precious and that somehow flamed her desire more.

"Please," she begged quietly. The word turned into a strangled gasp as Jaina gave her exactly what she wanted, fingers against her folds. She applied gentle pressure and propped herself up with one elbow so she could watch Sylvanas as she touched her.

Most of Jaina's sexual experiences had been with men but she was familiar with her own body and what she liked. She applied those preferences to Sylvanas, soft exploratory touches to start, studying and cataloging each shift in her expression and gasp of breath. She was wet and growing wetter with every pass of her fingers. The elven woman's eyes were half-closed but they glowed brightly as they focused on Jaina. Her hands refused to stay still, one curved around the back of Jaina's neck, fingers curling into warm flesh when the younger woman found a particularly sensitive spot. Her other hand found its way under Jaina's pajama top and rested against her ribs just to feel her.

She gasped and rocked her hips up sharply when the younger woman parted her with slick fingers and slid inside her. It wasn't much, just the tip of a single finger but enough to make Sylvanas groan. "Jaina."

"Shh," Jaina murmured as she pulled her finger out and smoothed out the elven woman's hair with her other hand. "What do you want?"

Sylvanas opened her eyes, nostrils flaring and her hips rocked up again. "Your fingers inside me. Please."

Jaina smiled and kissed her on the brow. "Okay. If it's too much, please tell me. I don't want to hurt you."

"It won't be too much. Now please before I'm forced to take matters into my own hands."

Jaina laughed and eased her finger back into Sylvanas. She waited a beat and started a slow gentle rhythm with her finger.

Sylvanas groaned again and used the hand wrapped around Jaina's neck to bring her down for a kiss. The mage happily compiled.

Sylvanas had dreamed of bedding Jaina many times but never once did she imagine that on their first time she'd be the one on her back and have it be so gentle. She couldn't bring herself to care too much as Jaina added a second finger. The stretch of the second finger and the growing wave of pleasure overrode the ache of her wounds as Jaina fingered her slowly into orgasm, muffling her whimpers and moans with kisses.

Eventually Sylvanas shuddered, Jaina's touch overwhelming her to the point where she had to reach down to touch Jaina's wrist to make her stop. "E-enough," she gasped. "That's enough. Belore."

Jaina pulled her fingers out and wiped them on the silk bottoms of the pajamas she still wore. When she sat up, it was with a slight wince as her back muscles protested to the movement. She also felt the wetness between her own legs and shifted uncomfortably against Sylvanas's thigh. The pressure only caused her to groan quietly.

Sylvanas's ears twitched at the sound. "Do you want..?" Her voice trailed off even as she started to push herself into an upright position.

"Tides yes," Jaina groaned without thinking and then her eyes widened in realization at what she said and what Sylvanas was doing. She hurriedly put her hands on the other woman's shoulder, trying pinning her in place. "I.. No.. It's okay, I can take care of myself later."

"Jaina," Sylvanas said quietly. She rested her hand on top of the younger woman's. "It's okay. I want to."

"But your injuries..."

Sylvanas shook her head slowly and dropped her hands down to the bed so she could push herself up into a sitting position. "It's okay." She grimaced as her muscles protested to the movement. "I'll be fine. Just... Give me a moment."

Jaina watched with worried eyes and helped support Sylvanas as she sat up and scooted backwards to rest her back against her headboard.

"There," the ranger said. "Now come here." Her voice was low and husky as she reached for Jaina's hips and pulled her forward.

Jaina shifted forward until she was straddling Sylvanas's lap again. She could feel the lingering wetness between the other woman's legs and it caused her to shiver. "You'll be careful right?" She asked, still worried as Sylvanas began working on the buttons of her top. "Promise me you'll be careful. I don't want you hurting yourself because of me. "

Sylvanas tipped her head up to kiss her softly and murmur against her lips. "As my lady commands."

There was a soft reverence in those words, like a knight taking an oath before her queen, that sparked a surge of heat in Jaina that settled deep in her core. She swallowed hard and had to remind herself to be gentle as she tipped her head sideways to kiss Sylvanas deeply. She broke the kiss with a gasp when Sylvanas's hands slipped beneath edges the top.

Sylvanas brushed her palms against her breasts as they ghosted along her skin up to her shoulders and then over them, pushing the silk away from Jaina's body and down her arms.

Jaina sat back to finish removing the top and in doing so, Sylvanas was treated to the sight of a full bosom and pink nipples already starting to pucker. A small anchor rested just above those breasts and radiated a magic older than even Sylvanas. She touched the anchor briefly and leaned forward, using her nose to nudge Jaina's chin upwards so she could kiss along the column of her throat. "Your skin is so delicate," she murmured. "I wonder how well it would bear my mark." She scraped the tips of her fang against her neck as if to emphasis her thoughts.

Jaina moaned and ground her hips against Sylvanas's. "Don't. Not yet."

Sylvanas's ears wilted in disappointment but she understood why. There were too many political ramifications for what they were doing. Still, she couldn't help but bite lightly at Jaina's shoulder.

Jaina moaned again and dug her fingers into Sylvanas's skin and hair. The next moan held a note of frustration when the older woman's hands skirted the sides of her breasts with feather light touches. "Sylvanas," she murmured and tugged on her hair. "You don't need to work me up. I'm more than ready."

Sylvanas laughed softly against her skin and pulled back. "Are you?" Her hands dropped to Jaina's waist and dipped her fingers below the waistband of her pants.

Jaina shivered at the touch and shifted all her weight to her knees as she started to push the pants down over her hips and lower. It took a bit of maneuvering but she managed to rid herself of both the pants and her ruined underwear beneath it. She settled back on Sylvanas's lap, blushing deeply and feeling suddenly shy. She couldn't help but raise an arm to cover her breasts. It was one thing to feel Sylvanas's warmth with her hands and mouth and a completely different thing altogether to feel it between her legs while the other woman stared reverently at her.

Sylvanas reached out for Jaina's arm and pulled it away to drape it over her shoulder again. "Don't hide yourself Jaina," she murmured. "You're beautiful. More beautiful than I could ever imagine."

Jaina blushed and leaned forward to kiss Sylvanas. "Flatterer."

"Mmmm. Is it flattery if it's true?"

"Yes."

Sylvanas chuckled against her lips and kissed her again. She slid her hand down between Jaina's legs and gasped when the mage ground down. "Belore," she said in awe. "You were telling the truth. You're soaked."

Jaina's blush darkened even as instinct took over and she started to roll her hips against that hand. "I've been wanting this for a while," she admitted between breathes. She put her other hand on Sylvanas's shoulder and used the leverage to rock harder against the other woman's fingers.

"Then let's not make you wait any longer." Sylvanas curled a finger and slipped it inside Jaina, who moaned loudly at the intrusion.

The mage bowed her head, burying it in the crook of Sylvanas's neck as she started to ride her finger.

It wasn't long before a second and then a third finger joined the first and Sylvanas managed to somehow angle her hand so her palm ground against Jaina's clit every time she rolled her hips.

Sylvanas found it easy to ignore the burning sensation in her wrist and the dull ache in her abdomen and back from her injuries as Jaina rode her. She lost herself in the feel of the younger woman around her and against her; in the sounds she made when Sylvanas curled her fingers just right. She kissed at the skin available to her, dropping her head to scrape her teeth against Jaina's collarbone, willing herself not to mark it. Her free arm wrapped around Jaina's waist to support her as the mage's movements grew increasingly more erratic

Jaina muffled her increasingly loud cries of pleasure against Sylvanas's neck and in return, the other woman whispered encouragement and endearments in a mix of Thalassian and Common into her ear. The heady combination of feeling Sylvanas's hands on her and inside her mixed with the relief and very physical assurance that she was very much alive pushed Jaina over the edge. Her release was like a spring wound too tight; the break sudden and powerful. She cried out Sylvanas's name right before she bit down on the other woman's shoulder.

Sylvanas winced at the bite but allowed it as it accompanied a muted cry. She urged Jaina through her climax and worked her down slowly. It was only when the mage went still that Sylvanas slipped her hand out from between their bodies and wiped them clean on her sheets.

Jaina whined, shuddering and feeling momentarily bereft before slumping entirely against the ranger, panting loudly. "Wow."

Sylvanas laughed softly and gathered her close. "So eloquent."

"Mmm.. I'll be more eloquent when I catch my breath."

"Take your time." Sylvanas carded through Jaina's hair with one hand, the other still wrapped about her waist content to just feel her. They rested silently with Jaina's head tucked into the crook of Sylvanas's neck, their own breathing and the beating of each other's hearts the only sound.

"Our mothers are going to kill me," Sylvanas muttered suddenly and Jaina couldn't help but laugh.

She lifted her head to kiss the elven woman softly, "I'm not going to let them. I won't let anyone take you away from me. Not after all this."

Sylvanas smiled back, "Good, because I don't plan on going anywhere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting fact about this chapter: the last chapter literally exists so I could write this one.


End file.
